Prisioneira do Desejo
by Hithi
Summary: Uma acusação injusta afastou Bella de Edward, mas agora, ele a encontra em situações deploráveis, o que deveria fazer?
1. Chapter 1

**Prova de Inocência**

O milionário italiano Edward Cullen Severini tinha todos os motivos para detestá-la. Prestes a se casar, rompera seu noivado para ficar com a inocente e bela Isabella, babá de seus sobrinhos. Mas as jóias de sua noiva sumiram, e todas as evidências apontam para Bella! Ao reencontrá-la descobre que ela vive em extrema pobreza e com seu filho nos braços. Agora, Edward tem um bom motivo para se casar com ela! E finalmente ter sua vingança...

**Bem...**

**mais uma nova historia para vocês...**

**espero que gostem dessa também..**

**ela será postada o mais rápido possível....**

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO I

— Ah que droga!

Bella dirigiu um olhar feroz ao caminhão que despejara uma enxurrada de água gelada da chuva so­bre ela e seu antiquado carrinho de bebê. A ansiedade provocou uma tensão no delicado maxilar. Caso não conseguisse atravessar aquela avenida nos próximos minutos chegaria atrasada ao endereço na Finsbury Circus. Na noite passada, ao aceitar abrigá-la até que pudesse arranjar trabalho, Jacob enfatizara que só estaria disponível durante trinta minutos, na hora do al­moço, para acomodá-la em seu apartamento. E desse tempo restavam apenas quinze minutos.

Posicionada de modo a aproveitar qualquer lacuna no trânsito, respirou fundo e tentou relaxar, lembran­do a si mesma que as coisas não estavam tão ruins. Pelo menos seu filho de sete meses estava seco sob a cobertura de lona daquela geringonça antiga. Caso Jacob desistisse de esperá-la, preocupado que estava com sua iminente promoção para gerente da agência de viagens, ela ao menos poderia encontrar uma lan­chonete modesta onde esperaria com seu bebê até o entardecer, enxutos e embalados por uma xícara de chá. Não seria problema. Pelo menos não seria um problema dos grandes.

As esperanças de encontrar um intervalo na tor­rente de tráfego desapareciam e ela refletiu que teria de se arrastar penosamente até uma passagem para pedestres. Agarrou a barra do carrinho pensando em mudar de direção, mas deu de encontro com um sóli­do poste de luz. Comprimindo os exuberantes lábios cor-de-rosa, tentou manobra de recuo equilibrando-se no meio-fio e, na pressa, aterrissou na sarjeta ou­vindo o guincho de uma freada e percebendo um pára-choque de um carro prateado a apenas alguns milímetros de sua face pálida.

Se tivesse sido atropelada pelo automóvel, poderia estar morta, como se não bastasse estar desabrigada e pobre! E o que teria sido de seu querido bebê? Um soluço enorme se formou em sua garganta. Não suportava imaginar como tudo ficaria! Por que era tão estúpida?

Edward Cullen Severini dirigia pensativo pelas ruas de Londres o Mercedes prateado que alugara. Os encon­tros de negócios do dia tinham sido satisfatórios. Aliás, como sempre. Estava com a tarde livre, falta­vam somente alguns contratos para examinar. Seriam mais dois dias em Londres numa de suas visitas regulares, os encontros já agendados. Cinco dias de inten­sas negociações, jantares e reuniões onde necessitava demonstrar sua autoridade aos executivos do banco da família Severini. Depois retornaria a Florença, mas sem a grata satisfação de dever cumprido,

Não se sentia cansado. Jamais se sentira cansado. Seu vigor já era lendário. O que sentia então? Um va­zio, como se algo muito importante estivesse faltan­do em sua vida dourada. Estreitou os olhos negros e afugentou o sentimento negativo. Detestava perder tempo com tolices!

_Madona diavola! _Não tinha tudo o que um homem poderia desejar? Trinta e seis anos, forte, saudável e extremamente rico. Desde que seu pai falecera, qua­tro anos atrás, assumira o controle do império finan­ceiro da família. E fora recentemente considerado pelas revistas especializadas um gênio das finanças. Além do mais, poderia escolher entre as diversas mulheres lindas que se insinuavam para ele. Sua noiva adorava fazer vista grossa e, sem pressa, assim como ele, esperar que fosse marcada a data do que seria um casamento de conveniência. Uma vida que qualquer homem invejaria. Que droga então poderia estar fal­tando?

Quando chegasse ao apartamento da família Severini em Londres, abriria uma garrafa de vinho e escu­taria o compositor clássico Verdi. Deixaria se trans­portar até a Toscana, aos bosques de oliveiras e aos verdes montes Apeninos. Certamente aquela sensa­ção desagradável iria embora.

O tempo chuvoso e o tráfego horroroso eram mes­mo de deixar qualquer um deprimido. Outra visão de­primente se apresentava logo adiante. Uma velha me­tida numa espécie de casaco de chuva e com um ca­puz de lã na cabeça lutava com um carrinho de bebê antiquado que, sem dúvida, guardava seus poucos pertences. Ele supôs que fosse uma mulher, pois a achou muito baixa e rechonchuda para ser um rapaz.

A figura lutava com o carrinho na calçada e, de re­pente, Edward pisou no freio ao mesmo tempo em que a pessoa desmoronava na frente do capo prateado de seu carro.

Praguejando e esquecido do trânsito, Edward saiu do carro acompanhado por uma sinfonia de buzinas.

Teria ele atingido a patética criatura? Achava que não. Ele teria sentido o impacto. Mesmo assim... era bom verificar.

Com passos largos dirigiu-se à frente do carro. Ela ainda estava sentada onde aterrissara, na sarjeta, jun­to ao lixo descartado pelos passantes. De costas para ele, a cabeça tombada, uma mecha de longos cabelos castanhos escapava do capuz. Sem dúvida, era uma mu­lher.

Ele tocou no ombro da criatura ao mesmo tempo em que perguntou:

— Está ferida?

A mulher deu um salto, pôs-se de pé como se uma bomba tivesse explodido ao seu lado, e saiu empur­rando o carrinho.

— Espere!

Ele tinha a impressão de que a mulher seria uma das desabrigadas da cidade, então poderia ao menos lhe oferecer o dinheiro para uma boa refeição e uma noite de hospedagem. Queria se certificar de que ela estaria bem.

— Você sofreu um acidente!

Segurando os ombros da mulher ele a fez voltar-se, calculando quanto dinheiro teria na carteira. Duzentas libras seria uma compensação adequada?

Sua expressão fechou-se numa carranca quando ela ergueu a face lívida para ele. O coração de Edward bateu forte, muito forte. _Dio mio! _A voz, quando fi­nalmente saiu, estava gélida e amarga.

— Com os diabos, Bella Swan! Jogada na sarjeta que é o lugar ao qual pertence!

Imediatamente Edward se arrependeu de suas pa­lavras ferinas. Insultar aquela mulher infeliz era in­digno.

E o que tal explosão de irracionalidade revelava sobre ele? Que ele ainda se importava com aquela mulher adorável, atenciosa, charmosa e incrivelmen­te sensual que o enfeitiçara e seduzira, e que se reve­lara uma pequena ladra?

Claro que ele não se importava! Como poderia? Há mais de um ano que a cortara de seu coração com precisão cirúrgica. Tudo não passara de uma valiosa experiência.

Mesmo que sua vida dependesse de uma palavra, Bella não teria conseguido falar. Há apenas alguns segundos, a mesma voz e o mesmo toque a tiraram da imobilidade do choque, mas naquele exato momento suas energias tinham sido drenadas. Ele! Em Lon­dres! O último homem que ela queria ver. Alguém que ela já varrera de sua memória.

Brutalmente lindo, como sempre. As gotas de chu­va brilhavam sobre o cabelo cobre e sedoso. E a boca prometia, e entregava o paraíso na terra. Uma boca pela qual se poderia morrer. Do alto de seu um metro e oitenta e três centímetros, ele ostentava um terno bem cortado e caríssimo, preenchendo-o com sua elegância italiana. E ela mal podia respirar diante do olhar de desprezo dele.

Edward reparou que os grandes olhos cinzentos de Bella estavam assustados, e sua boca, macia e sem pintura, tremia. Teria sido o choque de um quase aci­dente? Ou algo mais? Era óbvio que ela não estava ferida. Edward pensou consigo que, vendo-a em total estado de penúria, não se sentia nem um pouco atraído. Ele era a única culpada pela própria ruína. Quem sabe, tinha saído a pouco da prisão? Nem todas as suas vítimas teriam sido tão generosas como ele fora.

Com essa idéia em mente, Edward quase foi embora quando ouviu um protesto furioso vindo das profun­dezas daquele pavoroso carrinho de bebê. Suas so­brancelhas se levantaram ao ver Bella retirar de lá um pacote bem embrulhado e aconchegá-lo jun­to ao coração. Por uma fração de segundo, a expres­são terna e adorável fez renascer a beleza interior que já o extasiara uma vez.

Bella o impressionara justamente por tratar os gêmeos de Alice com firmeza, porém, como se eles fossem às crianças mais especiais do mundo. Que ela era uma excelente babá, isso ele não podia negar.

— Seus atuais patrões não podem comprar um veí­culo mais adequado para o bebê? Esse parece que foi encontrado no lixo.

— Eu não trabalho mais como babá, e você sabe muito bem disso, _signor. _Thony é meu filho.

E seu também, acrescentou mentalmente. Pois ja­mais falaria isso em voz alta, mesmo que fosse arras­tada por cavalos selvagens.

— E agora eu preciso ir, pois já estou muito atra­sada.

— Ir para onde?

A chuva começou a cair mais forte. Um vento fustigante soprava. A face de Bella estava mais magra do que ele se lembrava. E mais pálida. Na ilha, a pele dela brilhava de saúde ao toque do sol, e ainda tinha um bocado de sardas no lindo nariz. Um nariz que franzia quando gargalhava ou sorria. Ela costumava rir muito. Sua genuína alegria de viver o enredara. A leveza e o charme deveriam fazer parte do arsenal que ela usava para impressionar, pensou com amar­gura. Um arsenal cinco estrelas, pois ela fora capaz de iludir cinicamente um renomado banqueiro.

Inclinada sobre o carrinho de bebê, ela ignorava Edward. Irritado com a ausência de resposta para um pergunta tão razoável, e ainda mais possesso por es­tar se incomodando com isso, ele insistiu:

— E então?

Por que ele não ia embora? Bella tinha vontade de gritar. Vê-lo a estava destroçando mentalmente. Ela havia se esforçado para esquecê-lo. Tinha varri­do de sua memória as semanas mágicas passadas na ilha. O modo como o amara, e o modo como tolamen­te tinha acreditado que ele também a amava. E depois de tudo, um pesadelo repleto de dor, humilhação e desgraça. A disposição dele em acreditar que ela era uma ladra, sua gélida indiferença às tentativas de de­fesa dela, o modo como agira para assegurar que ela jamais trabalharia como babá outra vez.

— Estou indo para Finsbury Circus — murmurou por entre os dentes. Quem sabe se respondendo a per­gunta, embora não fosse da conta dele, a deixaria em paz.

Não havia mais pressa. Na hora em que chegassem lá, Jacob já não estaria mais. Ele não queria se atrasar para o trabalho, ainda mais com uma promoção em vista. E o táxi, abarrotado com o restante de seus pertences, não deveria chegar antes do anoitecer.

— Levo você de carro. Não é longe.

Aquilo não era uma sugestão, e sim um comando.

— Não precisa.

— Não seja boba. Você está encharcada e já con­fessou estar atrasada.

Ele já agarrara o braço de Bella e abria a porta para que ela entrasse. A poltrona de couro parecia convidativa. O interior do carro estava quente e seco. Também havia no ar a leve fragrância da loção pós-barba que ele adorava. Era íntimo demais para Bella. Ela se voltou num salto.

— Meu carrinho de bebê! Não posso abandoná-lo.

Todas as coisas do bebê estão lá.

— Eu resolvo! — disse Edward, em tom bastante autoritário.

Thony se remexeu nos braços de Bella. Ela refle­tiu que não poderia ficar o dia todo discutindo naque­la chuva. Portanto, obedeceu a instrução de colocar o cinto de segurança enquanto ele andou a passos lar­gos, até uma loja de caridade levando o carrinho.

Bastaram alguns segundos, e uma generosa doa­ção em dinheiro, para resolver o problema. Ele retor­nou ao carro com cobertores, um ursinho azul e um monte de produtos para bebês. Edward não sabia por que se importava tanto. Com certeza, não seria por causa daquela atrevida. Claro que não. Era, certa­mente, por causa da inocente criança. Satisfeito com a explicação, depositou as coisas no banco traseiro e posicionou-se junto ao volante. Nenhuma esposa sua ficaria ao relento naquele temporal, empurrando uma criança dentro de um artefato que poderia ter estado na moda quando a Rainha Vitória ainda ocupava o trono.

— Qual é o endereço? — perguntou ao dar a parti­da no motor.

Procurando absorver a resposta de Bella, Edward retornou ao trânsito. Ela não estava usando aliança. Mãe solteira? Devia ter saído da cama dele direto para a cama de outro homem! Por dentro, Edward se corroia de raiva.

O bebê choramingou. Num relance ele pôde ver que a criança tinha fartos cabelos bronze cacheados e também grandes olhos verdes. Que garoto bonitinho! Pena que o pobrezinho tinha como mãe uma ladra promíscua.

Espreitando o relógio digital no painel e tentando se concentrar no fato de que talvez pudessem chegar a tempo, Bella procurou afastar da mente a idéia de estar medonha como uma baleia inchada. Tudo bem. Ela parecia absolutamente horrorosa. E daí? Quem se importava com isso?

— Será um encontro de negócios ou pessoal? — perguntou Edward apenas para dizer alguma coisa, pois de forma alguma se achava interessado.

— Pessoal. — A tensão nervosa fez com que a voz dela soasse esganiçada.

Edward olhou-a. Bella parecia doente de tão páli­da. O rosto, mais fino do que tinha sido o suor mo­lhava sua testa e acima do lábio superior. E o corpo, sem dúvida estava acima do peso. As antigas curvas fantásticas tinham desaparecido, deformadas pelo in­chaço.

— E o que mais? — insistiu ele. O trânsito tinha melhorado um pouco quando ele entrou na rua e co­meçou a procurar o número fornecido por ela. Escu­tou um suspiro e logo em seguida a explicação em tom irritado.

— Estou me mudando para a casa de um amigo. Ele tem um tempo limitado para me receber. Pode ser até que já tenha desistido de me esperar.

Mas não tinha. Bella respirou aliviada ao ver Jacob descer as escadas e atravessar a portaria em dire­ção à calçada. Ele chegou no mesmo momento em que Bella saía com o menino meio adormecido nos braços.

Edward reunia as coisas no banco traseiro. Aquele rapaz seria o pai da criança? Ela dissera que iria mo­rar com ele. Aceitação tardia de suas responsabilida­des? Pelo bem da criança, Edward preferiu acreditar que sim. Seus olhos se estreitaram olhando o rapaz. Ele não parecia ser de confiança. Alto e magro, fartos cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos como os de Bella. Provavelmente não era o pai da criança. Edward ficou ainda mais nervoso. Afinal, com quantos ho­mens essa criatura havia se deitado? Não que ele se importasse com isso, evidentemente. Somente agra­decia aos céus a sorte de ter escapado daquela arma­dilha.

O rapaz caminhou apressado, colocou algo na mão livre de Bella, beijou-a na face e saiu correndo. Era completamente sem coordenação nas pernas compri­das. E o casaco desabotoado voava atrás dele.

Que sorte. Bella e seu filho estariam longe da chuva em alguns instantes. E por qual motivo ele não se sentia confortável?

— Está tudo bem?

Ela murmurou uma reposta inaudível. Desejava que ele fosse embora. Odiava o modo como seu cora­ção disparava quando ele estava por perto. Odiava-o pelo que tinha feito a ela. Mas, mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar lembrar a paixão calorosa, os mo­mentos passados juntos. Subiu os degraus e abriu a porta que dava para um corredor sem graça. Virando-se para Edward, que a seguia de perto, disse, com o má­ximo de educação possível:

— Obrigada pela carona.

Não conseguia olhar para ele. Apontou os coberto­res e as outras coisas que ele carregava e disse:

— Deixe essas coisas aí mesmo. Eu desço depois para apanhar.

E caminhou para a escada.

Thony começou a choramingar. Ela o aconchegou no peito. Não queria que o bebê chamasse atenção. Edward não era bobo. E ela não desejava que as carac­terísticas físicas da criança se fixassem no cérebro esperto daquele Severini!

Pelo som de passos logo atrás, ela continuava sen­do seguida. Ele não tinha o direito! Não o queria per­to dela e do seu bebê. Ele perdera qualquer direito quando a acusara de ser uma ladra e deixara claro que ela não conseguiria trabalhar como babá outra vez! Reconhecendo as ondas de calor como um princípio de histeria, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

As boas maneiras de Edward impressionaram Bella desde o primeiro encontro na casa da irmã e do cunhado dele, uma elegante residência em Florença. Ele a tratara não como a babá, mas como uma hóspe­de. Portanto, mesmo que ele a tivesse considerado uma ladra, sua polidez inata não o permitiria deixá-la carregar um monte de coisas por dois lances de es­cada.

Resignada, ela comprimiu os lábios e colocou a chave na porta marcada com o nome de Jacob. Edward estava tão perto agora que sentiu sua pele queimar. Será que ele percebia como seu coração tinha disparado? A respiração falhava e voltavam todas as anti­gas sensações. Era repugnante assumir que seu corpo ainda reagia positivamente à presença dele, quando na verdade ela o odiava com toda a sua alma.

— Obrigada!

Ela estava a ponto de explodir! Seu mundo desa­bara com aquele fato repulsivo e humilhante. Ele acreditara na palavra de uma esnobe de alta classe, Tânia Denali di Barsini, e refutara sua defesa. Isso a deixara bastante magoada e com o coração partido. O fato de impedi-la de praticar a carreira que amava só acres­centou mais confusão à sua dor.

A porta dava diretamente na sala. Um típico apar­tamento de solteiro. A única concessão ao conforto era um amplo sofá de couro em frente a um aparelho de televisão de tela plana. Uma mesinha de centro comportava várias latas vazias de cerveja e pilhas de revistas sobre carros. Como Edward, acostumado a ambientes sofisticados, veria aquilo?

— Adeus.

Apelar para a formalidade era o único jeito de lidar com a situação. Ela se afastou um pouco para que ele colocasse as coisas sobre o sofá. Mas era bem difícil manter a dignidade quando Thony cismava de agarrar seu cabelo e desmanchar seu rabo de cavalo.

Edward a olhava agora. Estaria sentindo pena?

— Você... foi muito gentil.

Bella lutava contra as palavras. Gostaria de ter dito que ele fora abelhudo, isto sim.

— Quando posso apanhar meu carrinho de bebê?

— Você não pode. Eu o doei para caridade.

Junto com um cheque para que não tivessem gran­des problemas em levar o troço até uma caçamba de entulho, concluiu Edward em pensamento.

— Como ousou fazer isso?

Os olhos de Bella faiscavam de raiva.

— Você não tinha o direito de dar o que era meu! Tinha valor sentimental!

Com o peito comprimido de raiva e angústia ela recordou quando sua antiga babá, a senhora Hopkins orgulhosamente apareceu empurrando o carrinho pela rua. Tinha estado no sótão de uma amiga durante décadas.

— É de qualidade. Pense nas menininhas e menininhos aristocráticos que passearam neste carrinho. Vai servir perfeitamente para passear com seu bebê. Vou limpá-lo e vai ficar novinho — dissera a sra. Hopkins feliz da vida.

A gravidez pesava e Bella tinha suas dúvidas, mas a sra. Hopkins estivera sempre presente. Após a morte prematura de sua mãe, e o novo casamento de seu pai, a sra. Hopkins fora demitida. Mas mantive­ram contato através de correspondências, pequenos presentes, conselhos... Quando Bella retornou da Itália, grávida, sem emprego e sem casa para morar, foi a sra. Hopkins quem a abrigou. Agora, depois de um ataque cardíaco, a babá se fora. E esse bruto... in­sensível...

As lágrimas rolavam sobre as faces de Bella. O luto recente fazia com que seu peito queimasse de dor.

— Nada tem interesse para você a menos que ve­nha num prato dourado etiquetado com um preço exorbitante. Nem mesmo os sentimentos de outras pessoas!

Ela engoliu um soluço.

— Saia da minha frente. Agora mesmo! Vá em­bora!

O rosto de Edward empalideceu sob o tom moreno de sua pele. Os olhos faiscavam enquanto seu orgu­lho vinha à tona. Ninguém falava desse modo com ele. Ninguém! Tirou de sua carteira algumas notas e atirou-as aos pés de Bella.

— Compre para seu filho algo mais adequado para este século.

E pela segunda vez na vida, virou as costas aban­donando aquela criatura.

**Obrigada a todos os que já estão acompanhando....**

**Ai esta o inicio da historia**

**Bjos!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO II

Não estava adiantando nada escutar a ópera Aida. Edward precisava encarar o fato de que apenas poucos momentos com Bella haviam arruinado seus planos de relaxar algumas horas antes de examinar uma pi­lha de contratos. Desligou o aparelho de som e olhou as luzes da cidade através da ampla janela.

O que havia no fundo de sua mente que o incomo­dava tanto? Consciência pesada! Admitir tal fato fez com que se sentisse melhor e retomasse o controle de sua mente. Ficara exasperado pelo modo como Bella o atacara por causa de um carrinho em ruínas. Do seu ponto de vista, ela deveria estar envergonhada e arrependida por ter roubado algumas coisas no passa­do. Mas suas atitudes durante o reencontro tinham sido de absoluto confronto.

Porém, não havia como negar que ela ficara angus­tiada de verdade com a perda do pavoroso ferro-veIho. Se ele soubesse que aquilo tinha valor sentimental, não o teria descartado. Com sinceridade ele havia pensado que ela ficaria feliz em se livrar do carrinho e ganhar dinheiro para comprar um mais moderno.

Estava enganado. E pior ainda foi ter atirado di­nheiro aos pés dela. Diante de Bella ele perdia o controle, esquecia as boas maneiras que haviam sido insuladas nele desde o nascimento. Esse erro não poderia ser reparado, mas quem sabe daria tempo de re­parar o outro? Eram cinco e meia da tarde e o bazar de caridade não fecharia antes das seis. Valia a pena tentar. Pelo menos a tiraria da cabeça, como fizera após aquela noite horrorosa um ano atrás. Assim sen­do vestiu uma jaqueta de couro macio por cima do moletom, apanhou as chaves do carro e desceu.

Chegou justamente no momento em que a loja iria fechar. Outro cheque polpudo comprou a promessa de que o carrinho seria entregue no endereço dado na manhã seguinte bem cedo.

De volta ao carro, constatou que algo ainda o abor­recia. Ainda?! Mas o que poderia ser? Algo que ele não queria admitir? Ele não a encontrara na sarjeta e não a havia transportado, juntamente com seu filho e seus pertences, até onde ela queria? Já não havia con­sertado a história do carrinho?

De fato, sua futura esposa, Tânia Denali di Barsini consi­deraria que ele já despendera tempo e energia demais com Bella Swan. E o rapaz com que ela estava indo morar poderia se ocupar dos demais assuntos. Ela te­ria de volta seu precioso e horrendo carrinho de bebê e isso encerrava o assunto.

Mas não era isso o que estava acontecendo.

Então, a resposta para as alfinetadas em sua mente veio com a força de um raio e fez seu coração bater forte. Mentalmente deu vazão a uma enxurrada de palavrões. Com uma guinada na direção de seu pode­roso Mercedes, tomou o caminho da Finsbury Circus. Bella Swan tinha uma questão bem pertinente a res­ponder. Ele conseguiria a resposta nem que tivesse de arrancar à força.

— Não me agrada sair tão depressa e deixar você sozinha, mas Rocko vai me matar se eu não sair para paquerar umas meninas com ele.

Jacob Black terminava de se aprontar e verifica­va se a carteira estava no bolso.

— Não se preocupe! — respondeu Bella com um sorriso. — Vou ficar bem. Nunca vou poder lhe agra­decer o suficiente por nos acolher.

Há vários anos que Bella não via Jacob, irmão de sua melhor amiga, Tina, mais precisamente desde que Tina se casara com um namorado no Canadá. Um dia, ele entrou no bar onde Bella estava trabalhando e ela acabou contando toda a história a ele. Estava grávida de três meses naquela ocasião. Havia sido dispensada pela agência de empregadas domésticas e colocada na lista negra, apesar dos seus protestos de inocência contra a acusação de roubo. Estava hospe­dada na casa da sra. Hopkins.

Assim como a babá, Jacob acreditou na inocência dela. Ele deixou o número de seu celular, fazendo-a prometer que o procuraria caso precisasse de alguma coisa, ou de um lugar para ficar. E quando o mundo desabou sobre sua cabeça com a morte da sra. Hop­kins, ela ficou contente por ter guardado o telefone.

Aflitíssima, soubera em meio ao funeral que o alu­guel subiria vertiginosamente, e que ela precisaria deixar o imóvel alugado pela sua babá. Engolindo o orgulho, telefonou para a madrasta, que a atendeu com voz de desprezo.

— Não me procure para resolver a bagunça em que se meteu. Além do mais, seu pai me deixou algu­ma herança e uma criança chata iria arruinar meu atual estilo de vida. Pode tentar Rosalie, mas eu não teria esperanças. Ela está indo muito bem como mo­delo e divide um apartamento com duas ou três cole­gas em um belo endereço...

E continuou, enumerando as qualidades e êxitos de sua linda filha em contraposição às falhas de sua enteada.

Completamente desanimada Bella desligou o te­lefone. Renné jamais tivera tempo e disposição para ela. No momento em que se casou com seu pai, ela despediu a sra. Hopkins e fez tudo o que podia para depreciar Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que exaltava as qualidades de sua filha Rosalie.

Foi então que lembrou da oferta de Jacob, caso pre­cisasse de ajuda.

— Serei sempre agradecida — repetiu, diante de Jacob, que sorria.

— Sem problema! Você e Tina eram tão unidas quando crianças que me sinto quase seu irmão tam­bém. Bem, melhor eu partir. Não me espere. Ah sim, Tina disse que ligaria depois do almoço. Como são cinco horas de diferença, ela deve ligar a qualquer momento.

E partiu. Jacob Black era muito querido. Havia saído mais cedo do trabalho para ajudá-la a subir com as coisas que o táxi trouxera e ainda armara o berço. Desse modo, ela poderia colocar Thony para dormir assim que terminasse de alimentá-lo.

Na verdade, os Black e a sra. Hopkins eram tudo o que ela tivera como família após a morte trági­ca de sua mãe. Embora tivesse certeza de que o pai a amara, ao seu próprio modo, ele estivera muito ocu­pado ganhando dinheiro para sua madrasta, Renné, gastar prodigamente. Ele trabalhou tanto para manter as exigências de Renné que acabou indo para o túmu­lo mais cedo.

Engolindo um nó na garganta, esforçou-se para es­quecer o passado. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudá-lo. Seus atuais amigos valiam ouro e não estavam interessados em lhe fazer mal como Edward Cullen Severini. Mas não iria pensar nele, iria? Havia o tele­fonema de Tina para esperar e, enquanto isso, iria procurar trabalho no jornal. Trabalhar como gover­nanta na casa de alguém que não se importasse com bebês seria o ideal, mas qualquer um lhe pediria re­ferência e ela estava na lista negra das agências. O máximo que poderia esperar era um trabalho de meio expediente, mal remunerado e indigno. Jamais iria ganhar o suficiente para sustentar uma criança ade­quadamente, pensou Bella numa onda de desespe­ro. E ela não poderia viver à custa de Jacob mais do que uma ou duas semanas.

Empurrando estes pensamentos para o fundo da mente, Bella olhou Thony adormecido quando al­guém bateu na porta. Imperiosamente.

Colocou o jornal sobre a mesa, afastou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos da testa e caminhou em direção à porta. Assim que a abriu, tentou fechá-la novamente, mas Edward foi mais forte. E conseguiu entrar.

Ele dominou o espaço, preencheu o ambiente com uma energia capaz de efervescer cada terminação nervosa de Bella. Desde a primeira vez que coloca­ra os olhos nele, tivera essa sensação. A atração era intensa. Um dia, essa química a havia feito crer que tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Mas agora, não queria saber disso.

— O que você quer? — perguntou, apavorada.

Somente alguém muito rico e superconfiante po­deria misturar um conjunto de agasalho de corrida com uma jaqueta de couro macio, sem dúvida caríssi­ma, e ainda assim continuar elegante. Ela precisou de todas as suas forças para lembrar do quão insensível esse homem esnobe era de fato.

— Não temos nada a dizer um ao outro.

O telefone tocou.

— Atenda — falou em tom de comando.

Edward indicou o telefone, que Bella, com os olhos cheios de revolta, parecia ignorar. Olhando-a, aos poucos controlou a respiração. Estivera enganado em relação ao excesso de peso dela. Uma calça jeans colante e um leve agasalho revela­vam um corpo muito sensual. O decote provocante mostrava os seios atraentes e o andar evidenciava as curvas tentadoras e a feminilidade de seus quadris.

O desejo tomou conta dele. Queria negá-lo. Pode­ria escolher algumas das mulheres mais glamourosas do mundo, caso sentisse desejo, o que não acontecia. Então por que essa atrevida o fazia se sentir tão exci­tado como um adolescente? Sua boca estava seca. Es­forçou-se para se concentrar no motivo que o havia trazido até ali. E não tinha nada a ver com o corpo sensual e quente de Bella amoldando-se em suas mãos, antes de saber quem ela realmente era.

Tinha a ver com os genes. Os enormes olhos dela eram de um castanhos chocolate e seu longo cabe­lo, um fascinante marron. Pelo que pudera ob­servar, o rapaz com quem estava amigada era tão moreno quanto ela. Provavelmente não era o pai da crian­ça, a não ser que ela tivesse o hábito de entrar e sair da cama dos homens...

Bella obedeceu a ordem de atender pois imagi­nou que Tina ficaria preocupada caso ela não o fizes­se. Mas era impossível falar à vontade diante daquele olhar frio e intimidador. Por isso, conversou breve­mente com a amiga e logo em seguida desligou o te­lefone.

— Onde estão eles?

A pergunta de Edward a atingiu com a velocidade de uma bala.

— Quem?

— Seu filho e seu amante.

— Jacob não é meu amante.

Ele não tinha o direito de perguntar, mas era me­lhor que antes mantivesse a atenção sobre o irmão de sua amiga do que sobre o bebê.

— Ele é um bom amigo e saiu para se divertir, em­bora isso não seja da sua conta.

Tremendo por dentro e com as pernas bambas, ela se dirigiu à porta mantendo-a aberta.

— Por favor, saia. Você deve ter tido uma razão para vir aqui, mas não estou interessada em saber.

Estar com ele novamente trouxe inúmeras lem­branças de volta, lindas porém dolorosas, pois todas remetiam a técnicas de sedução cínicas. Edward tinha mostrado quem era de verdade, e ela não queria lem­brar dos detalhes.

— Não está interessada?

Bella empalideceu. A curta frase soou como uma grande ameaça. Sentiu um frio no estômago e tremeu diante daqueles olhos estreitos.

Ele simplesmente andou até a porta e a fechou, permanecendo do lado de dentro, e perguntou:

— Então, qual a idade exata dele?

A adrenalina percorreu todo o corpo de Bella dando-lhe vontade de correr. Era essa pergunta que temia desde que ele a encontrara na sarjeta. Enchera-se de esperança de que o banqueiro milionário tivesse tanto interesse no bebê quanto numa formiga. Ainda com uma leve esperança, levantou o queixo e respon­deu:

— Vinte e seis.

_Madre di Dio! _A paciência de Edward já se esgo­tara.

— Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado na ida­de de seu amigo. Que idade tem o seu bebê?

Bella achou que seus joelhos iriam dobrar. A pergunta indicava o raciocínio de Edward. Apertou os lábios e emudeceu.

— Sete meses?

Edward já tinha feito os cálculos em sua mente.

O coração de Bella parou de bater. Sentia-se dentro de um pesadelo. A boca estava seca quando le­vantou os olhos para ele, tentando formular algo que deixasse bem claro que ela e seu filho estavam além dos limites de suas perguntas investigativas. Mas Edward falou primeiro, a voz tão fria quanto os olhos es­curos.

— Você me disse que estava protegida e eu confiei em você. Posso ter sido mal orientado nisso, tanto quanto no resto. Negligência deveria ser seu sobreno­me.

Bella sentiu as faces queimarem de ódio. Ele já acreditava que ela era negligente o bastante para rou­bar uma jóia de alto valor bem debaixo do nariz da noiva dele, mas negligente para fazer sexo sem prote­ção e mentir sobre as conseqüências?

Ela estava tomando pílula anticoncepcional, mas algumas vezes, provavelmente devido à magia da ilha, ao êxtase de ter encontrado o grande amor de sua vida e à ingenuidade em acreditar que ele sentia o mesmo, fizeram com que ela se esquecesse de ingerir algumas das doses. E o estado exaltado de seu rosto poderia estar dizendo mais do que gostaria que ele soubesse.

Os olhos escuros resplandeciam, o espetacular semblante de Edward endureceu quando falou:

— Você pode ter se divertido com outros homens antes de eu chegar à ilha. O jardineiro do meu cunhado também cabelos cobre. É algo a se considerar. Mas talvez você possa me esclarecer, ou não sabe quem é o pai do seu filho?

Bella empalideceu diante da suspeita insultante com relação a sua moral. Sentiu-se mortalmente mal e incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

— Você provavelmente não irá me contar — disse ele, com frieza. E, para assombro de Bella, deu as costas e caminhou em direção a porta.

Ele estava indo embora! Não tinha mais interesse em Thony! Respirou aliviada. O receio de que Edward pudesse adivinhar que Thony era seu filho e reclamar a guarda da criança para que fosse educada segundo o estilo dele tinha sido tolo e infundado.

Mas o alívio durou pouco. Com a porta já aberta, O italiano deu a cartada final:

— Eu quero a verdade. Proponho que vá dormir e, se amanhã você ainda continuar se recusando a responder, um simples teste de DNA irá resolver a questão.

Descendo a escada lúgubre, Edward já falava ao celular. O banco dispunha dos serviços de uma eficiente firma de investigação particular. Quando chegou no carro, terminou a ligação. Dentro de minutos um agente estaria lá. E iria observar. Caso ela tentasse fugir com o filho dele, seria seguida. Não tinha como se esconder.

Se aquela criança de olhos verdes e cabelos bronze fosse dele, e um instinto masculino dizia que era, então Bella descobriria que não podia brincar com Severini impunemente.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

Nenhuma jovem, com ou sem bebê nos braços, foi vista saindo do prédio. Essa foi a informação que Edward recebeu ao caminhar a passos largos na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, pela Finsbury Circus. Ao avistar o endereço de Bella Swan, Edward desligou o celular ignorando a informação de que um jovem entregara, antes das nove horas, um grande carrinho de bebê an­tigo.

O último amante dela já saíra para o trabalho? Atrasado após uma noite de sexo ardente com Bella? Claro que aquele nó em sua garganta não era ciúme. Claro que não. Obvio que não. Só uma fúria completamente compreensível de que seu possível fi­lho tivesse de suportar uma infância cheia de "tios" e uma mãe sem qualquer moral.

Se a criança fosse dele.

O pensamento surpreendente de ter desejado que a criança fosse seu filho o deixou chocado, com os pés enraizados no chão. Até que o pânico momentâneo passou e ele conseguiu se recompor rangendo os den­tes e afiando a mandíbula.

De um jeito ou de outro, ira descobrir.

— Durma bem, meu tesouro. Bella sussurrou ao deitar a criança adormecida no berço e ajeitar as cobertas ao redor dele. Pouco antes das cinco e meia, Thony berrou de fome, tirando-a de um sono perturbado. A tarefa prazerosa de alimen­tá-lo, dar banho e brincar um pouco era tão especial que os pensamentos aflitivos mantiveram-se distan­tes Agora, as idéias monstruosas retornavam, com garras e dentes afiados!

Teria de confessar a Edward Cullen Severini que Thony era filho dele. Não via outra saída, a não ser arrumar as coisas e fugir para um destino desconhecido.

Já estava bem desconfiado e se ela mentisse, exigi­ria um teste de DNA e chegaria à verdade. Por fim, teria outra prova de que, sob o ponto de vista dele, Bella era mau-caráter. Outro rótulo nojento a acres­centar a sua personalidade. E ainda por cima, outro rótulo que ele poderia usar para conseguir a custódia da criança! Portanto, teria de contar a verdade e esperar que ele entendesse que o reconhecimento público traria complicações para ele e sua esposa. Pelo que lembra­va dos olhos frios da noiva dele, ela não perdoaria esse deslize.

As recordações fizeram Bella se sentir fisica­mente mal. Ela não queria lembrar. Mas as cenas da­quela última noite pavorosa na Itália se repetiam em sua mente como um pesadelo recorrente.

Ela e os gêmeos, Matteo e Amalia, de quatro anos de idade, haviam retornado das férias na ilha. Edward tinha vindo um dia antes por causa de um acordo co­mercial urgente e inesperado. No continente, o signor Valenti fora esperar a lancha particular, para alegria das crianças que não viam os pais há quatro semanas.

Quando o helicóptero da empresa decolou para Florença, o _signor _Valenti suspirou.

— Mas que verão agitado! Esse ano, minha mu­lher e eu não conseguimos escapar do calor da cida­de. Muitos encontros de negócios e compromissos sociais. A pobre da Alice reclama de estar exausta e ainda será obrigada a ver as crianças novamente. Ela estaria aqui conosco, se não estivesse tão ocupada com os arranjos de sua festa de aniversário.

Bella procurou ser o mais simpática possível mas sabia que não estava conseguindo. Se os Valentis não tinham conseguido dar sua escapada anual para a ilha, então Edward, o irmão de Alice, não teria sido pressionado a ir até lá para certificar-se de como a babá estava cuidando das crianças.

E eles não teriam se encontrado e se apaixonado Agora, o idílio amoroso havia terminado. Em um ou dois dias ela iria retornar à Inglaterra. A babá das crianças, que havia tirado o mês de folga por causa de uma perna quebrada, já estava recuperada. Esperava para reassumir suas funções na elegante residência no distrito de Oltrano, do outro lado do rio Arno.

Mas ainda não havia terminado. Muito longe dis­so! Edward não a havia pedido em casamento, não com todas as palavras, mas sua intuição dizia que ele tam­bém sabia que tinham sido feitos uma para o outro, Não prometera, em sua última noite na ilha, levá-la até Londres, dando a entender que tinham muito que conversar?

Já em Florença, Alice insistiu muito para que Bella participasse da luxuosa festa que aconteceria naquela noite. Os hóspedes convidados para passar a noite na mansão já haviam chegado. Entre eles, a es­petacular e glamourosa Tânia Denali di Barsini, que viajava com sua criada particular, servil e silenciosa.

— Agora, até nos deixar amanhã de manhã, você não _é _mais babá, você é uma hóspede. Por favor não me desaponte!

Diante de tão caloroso convite de sua patroa, Bella teve de aceitar. Embora sua vontade não fosse estar no meio de uma multidão de estrangeiros ultra-sofisticados.

E apenas a absoluta convicção de que Edward esta­ria presente fez Bella procurar na mala já arrumada uma roupa que pudesse servir para a ocasião. Ela não o via desde que ele partira da ilha, mas confiava nele, sem reservas. Sabia que ele estava ocupado, mas que fazia questão de acompanhá-la até Londres para pla­nejar o futuro deles.

A festa já estava a todo vapor quando Bella se aventurou a entrar no salão. Ainda não havia sinal de Edward. Ela estava fazendo o melhor que podia para controlar a ansiedade por causa da ausência dele. O salão tinha o pé direito alto, com janelas também al­tas e elegantes, e imensos espelhos com molduras douradas. As mulheres vestiam modelos exclusivos da alta costura, cabelos engenhosamente penteados e portavam jóias. Bella se sentia como um peixe fora d'água. O seu vestido creme, na altura dos joelhos, era totalmente desapropriado para a ocasião. Ela teria voltado rapidamente para o seu quarto caso Alice não a tivesse tomado pelo braço e insistido em apre­sentá-la a alguns hóspedes. Em seguida, ofereceu-lhe uma taça de champanhe. Estava morrendo de vonta­de de perguntar a ela sobre Edward quando finalmente o viu.

Conversava com a glamourosa Tânia Denali di Barsini. O coração de Bella se alegrou aliviado. Como ela pudera duvidar que ele viesse? Ele a amava e o que eles tinham compartilhado na ilha não fora apenas uma aventura de férias!

O sentimento de amor penetrou-a até os ossos e tornaram seus olhos mais claros e límpi­dos, Ele era tão lindo... Usava um casaco creme e cal­ças escuras. A perfeição de suas feições era de tirar o fôlego. E ele era dela! Inacreditável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhosamente verdadeiro!

Afastou-se com discrição do grupo com quem conversava pois queria que Edward a visse. E, como se ela o tivesse chamado em voz alta, ele retirou os olhos estonteantes das feições frias da bela mulher que parecia estar falando algo extremamente grave, e encontrou os olhos dela, sustentando o olhar por al­guns momentos. O coração de Bella acelerou e ela sentiu um frio no estômago. As mesmas sensações que tenha sentido quando ele apareceu, após ela emergir de uma onda, quase nua, sob o céu estrelado italiano.

Então, a atenção dele foi outra vez recapturada por algo que Tânia dissera, pelo seu leve e terno sorriso trêmulo e pelo toque de seus dedos longos e brancos na manga do casaco dele.

Transbordando de felicidade, Bella tomou uni pequeno gole do champanhe. Ele viria encontrá-la assim que aquela mulher parasse de encher o ouvido dele. Ele era muito bem-educado para interrompê-la bruscamente.

Alice se incumbiu dessa tarefa atravessando o sa­lão na direção dele e ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. Edward tirou do bolso uma caixa de jóias, fina e comprida, colocando na mão de sua irmã. Seu pre­sente de aniversário.

Bella olhava o quadro familiar emocionada quando Tânia Denali di Barsini se aproximou dela, silen­ciosa como uma cobra. A analogia foi salientada pelo vestido negro que a mulher usava, coberto de lantejoulas que grudavam em tudo, e pelos olhos escuros destilando veneno.

Bella tentou sorrir mas sua tentativa desapareceu quando Tânia falou com desdém:

— Posso dar uma sugestão? Mantenha-se afasta­da. Ficar derramando esse olhar estúpido para o meu noivo só nos causa embaraços, a mim e a todos. Você está se derretendo, e isso é vergonhoso. Sei que ele passou três semanas na ilha com você e os gêmeos, mas foi puramente para supervisionar sua competên­cia, pois nossa querida Alice estava insegura a seu respeito.

Um leve dar de ombros acompanhou a declaração seguinte

— Conhecendo-o como eu o conheço, é bem pro­vável que Edward tenha flertado um pouco, para es­pantar o tédio. É da natureza dos homens italianos. Mas isso não significa absolutamente nada. Então, faça-nos um favor. Especialmente a Edward. Esqueça o que houve. Seja lá o que tenha sido. Ele ja disse que quase desistiu da festa por saber que você ficaria grudada nele tal qual um bezerro apaixonado, assim como fez na ilha, aborrecendo-o. Mas ele sabe que nós dois temos um sério trabalho pela frente para or­ganizar o nosso casamento, que está próximo.

Quando a italiana se afastou, Bella se sentiu ton­ta, agravada por uma forte sensação de náusea quando Tânia voltou a se unir a Alice, que admirava a pulseira de esmeraldas que o irmão colocava em seu pulso. Tânia tocou o braço de Edward dizendo algo urgente, a julgar por sua expressão. Em uma fração de segundo as feições de Edward escureceram e ele franziu o cenho. Saíram juntos do salão.

Bella sentou numa cadeira pois suas pernas já não a sustentavam. Ele não tinha nem falado com ela. Estava muito ocupado discutindo os planos de casa­mento com a futura noiva. Será que toda aquela paixão ardente era falsa? E todas as juras de amor dele tinham sido mentiras? Apenas um exercício de sedução para aliviar o tédio? Era impossível de acreditar. E aquela mulher dissera ser sua noiva, às vésperas de celebrar o casamento. Não teria afirmado isso se não fosse verdade. O que ela ganharia dizendo mentiras que seriam facilmente descobertas?

As pessoas começavam a olhá-la. Uma criatura sem graça, vestindo uma roupa barata, empoleirada numa cadeira dourada, prestes a ver seu mundo desa­bar. O que de fato acabou acontecendo.

Reunindo toda a sua energia, aproximou-se de Alice que não parava de admirar a pulseira.

— Esse meu irmão, sempre querendo me mimar — disse Alice mostrando o bracelete. Bella fez o máximo para parecer descontraída.

— Então ele também deve mimar Tânia. Escutei falar que estão comprometidos.

Bella calculou que suas palavras deviam soar bem fora de moda, mas ela não conseguiu articular a palavra "noivos" pois isso a deixaria ainda mais cho­cada. E acrescentou:

— Ela é muito bonita.

O sorriso de Alice desapareceu.

— Beleza superficial. No entanto, há muitas van­tagens numa união que foi o último desejo de meu querido pai. Não acha que devemos conversar com as outras pessoas? Venha, vou lhe apresentar...

— Sinto muito.

Bella suspirou. Que esperança tola de que Alice pudesse negar o noivado.

— Terá de me desculpar, Alice, estou com enxa­queca.

— Oh querida!

Alice parecia realmente preocupada.

— O que posso fazer? Chamar a governanta? Você está tão pálida! Tem algum remédio que possa to­mar?

— Preciso apenas me deitar. Pela manhã estarei bem.

Enxaqueca foi a única desculpa que conseguiu for­mular, mas não poderia enfrentar a agonia e conver­sar com os convidados ao mesmo tempo. Ao deixar o salão notou que a empregada particular de Barsini descia as escadas lançando um olhar triunfante para Bella.

Bella procurou a porta que dava para um jardim nos fundos da casa e sentou-se numa pedra. Tinha muita coisa para pensar. Como fora inocente ao acre­ditar nas palavras de Edward! Ele era uma criatura so­fisticada, descendente de uma família mundialmente respeitada no meio financeiro. Além de incrivelmen­te rico, carismático e de uma beleza estonteante. Por que consideraria se unir a alguém que não tinha projeção alguma, a não ser o desejo de pular para a cama dele?

A verdade fazia com que se sentisse no inferno mas teria de engolir esse fato, não é mesmo? Afinal ela não era a primeira mulher a levar uma rasteira nem seria a última. Quando tempo ficou sentada na pedra ao luar, jamais saberia. Tudo o que sabia, ao subir para o quarto destinado à babá, era que podia ter perdido seu coração, mas não havia perdido a digni­dade.

E se Edward a procurasse antes de sua partida ela se esforçaria para enfrentá-lo. Sem lágrimas ou recriminações passionais. Apenas um comentário irônico. Caso ele comunicasse a data do casamento, ela mandaria de presente uma pequena torradeira embrulha­da num laço de fita.

Já estava tarde e nenhum som penetrava na calma atmosfera do quarto de babá. Ela pensou que a festa havia terminado.

Edward devia estar fazendo os planos para seu casa­mento, não teria tempo para se ocupar de uma aven­tura para espantar o tédio. Ela precisava aceitar, conscientizar-se de que fora usada por um patrão charmoso. E relegar a dor a algum canto escondido de si para continuar levando a vida.

Engoliu um soluço ao abrir a mala para guardar o vestido creme. Jamais veria Edward outra vez. Mas não conseguia se livrar do sentimento de amor que fi­zera dele o seu mundo. Deitou-se sabendo que iria chorar a noite inteira, quando de repente a porta de seu quarto abriu-se com violência.

Tânia Denali di Barsini apareceu e as lantejoulas de seu vestido de noite brilhavam tão cruelmente quando os olhos escuros da cor do carvão. E atrás dela vinha Edward! Não estava mais com o casaco creme e a blusa de seda estava um pouco aberta, revelando a pele mo­rena acetinada com a qual Bella já se deliciara.

Mas o rosto dele estava pálido e os olhos, desola­dos. A boca sensual, capaz de provocar o êxtase, contorcida de angústia quando sua linda e aristocrática noiva apontou imperiosamente para mala já gasta de Bella.

— Abra! Vai estar lá dentro. E se não estiver vas­culhe cada centímetro deste quarto.

— O que você está fazendo?

Em enorme desvantagem numa de suas camisetas velhas que usava para dormir, Bella percebeu que a pergunta soara mais como a de uma criança assustada do que com a exigência de uma adulta justificada-mente ultrajada.

Tânia a ignorou avançando para a mala e chutando-a com o pé calçado em um sapato caríssimo. Edward disse com a voz tensa:

— Acusações foram feitas.

E com um gesto ordenou que a silenciosa empre­gada particular de Tânia entrasse. Bella sentiu um nó no estômago.

— Que acusações, Edward?

Os olhos de Tânia brilharam de alegria ao respon­der no lugar de Edward.

— De que você me roubou! Filomena, repita aqui­lo que você viu, assim não haverá enganos.

Bella não conseguiu acompanhar a velocidade do que foi falado em italiano. Além do mais, como poderia tentar compreender quando sua cabeça girava diante de tal acusação? Sentiu um baque quando Edward traduziu rispidamente.

— Filomena proclama que você foi vista no quarto de Tânia há algumas horas. E quando ela perguntou se você estava procurando a patroa dela, você se re­cusou a dar uma resposta.

— Eu não estive nem perto do quarto dela — ne­gou Bella prontamente. — Eu nem sei em que quar­to ela está hospedada! — Com as pernas ameaçando desmoronarem, acrescentou: — Eu não roubei nada!

Edward continuou tenso:

— Tânia deixou sua valise de jóias aberta sobre a penteadeira, e ao retornar descobriu que uma gargantilha de diamantes estava faltando. Era isso mesmo? — ele perguntou a Tânia para confirmar, recebendo dela um aceno afirmativo. — Ela perguntou então para Filomena se ela havia mexido na valise, e soube que você havia estado no quarto dela enquanto todos estavam na festa.

— Eu não peguei nada! Como pode acreditar nis­so?

Como pôde? Mesmo que ele a tivesse enganado e usado, certamente depois de todas as noites apaixo­nados, quando a fizera crer que não poderia haver fe­licidade maior, depois dos piqueniques, das risadas quando brincavam com as crianças, depois das noites íntimas em que ceavam apenas os dois, ele não tinha aprendido a conhecê-la bem o suficiente, ao menos para ver que Bella era honesta?

Edward franziu o cenho quando Filomena se ajoe­lhou para abrir a mala. Bella correu para impedir aquela invasão à sua privacidade. Edward a impediu. O toque de sua mão forte na carne nua de seu braço foi como se a estivesse ferindo ao mesmo tempo em que ele disse:

— Peço desculpas por isso. Mas não há nada a te­mer, eu prometo.

Mas havia o que temer sim. Bella sabia disso. Seus ossos tremiam, infelizmente contribuindo para uma impressão de culpada. Ela fora vítima de uma armadilha. Quem teria arquitetado o plano? A empre­gada? A própria Tânia? Parecia inteiramente ridícu­lo mas ela confirmou o fato quando Filomena se le­vantou, com um murmúrio de triunfo e estendeu a jóia em suas mãos.

Depois disso Bella entrou em estado de choque profundo, incapaz de dizer uma palavra em sua de­fesa, nem mesmo quando Edward perguntou rispida­mente:

— E então?

Os olhos de Bella estavam mortalmente pálidos, a boca tremia fora de controle, precisou lutar contra a ânsia de náusea que a assolava. Seus olhos apelavam por um momento para se recompor, refletir sobre aquele horror.

Sabia que ele estava acreditando no que vira e, so­mando isso ao fato de que estava para se casar, fez com que ela não visse valor em mais nada. Era o tiro de misericórdia em um cérebro já traumatizado de­mais para funcionar.

— Então... nada a dizer.

Edward dirigiu-lhe um olhar enigmático, deu-lhe as costas e saiu. A cabeça erguida e os ombros rígidos. A futura esposa dele apanhou a chave da porta.

— Você será libertada quando o motorista chegar amanhã para levá-la ao aeroporto. Agradeça pelo fato de eu não estar disposta a lhe acusar formalmente Teria imenso prazer em ver você atrás das grades mas preciso cuidar do meu casamento e esse é todo o prazer ao qual preciso me dedicar no momento.

Bella engoliu um nó na garganta imaginando se fugiria com Thony e se esconderia até que Edward de­sistisse de procurar por eles, retornando para a Itália e para a noiva. O ressurgimento daquelas lembranças dolorosas a estava fazendo perder o juízo. Sair pelas ruas, sem qualquer lugar para ir não seria bom para seu bebê. Precisava estudar bem a situação. O que um milionário italiano e sua esposa aristocrática iriam querer com um bebê bastardo? A publicidade de uma batalha pela custódia não seria prejudicial?

Thony era seu amado filho. Certamente ele enten­deria que separá-lo da mãe seria um crime. Mas po­deria alegar que ela não era uma pessoa adequada para criar o menino. E todas as razões que enumera­ria para sustentar esse motivo a fizeram sentir-se bas­tante desconfortável. Seus nervos tremiam. Desejou que ele chegasse logo para que pudessem ter a tão te­mida e ameaçadora conversa. Somente depois pode­ria começar a pensar em como resolver sua condição de desabrigada e quase sem dinheiro.

Em pé junto à janela, ela o viu chegar. O coração disparou e impulsivamente abriu a porta do aparta­mento e desceu as escadas para encontrá-lo. Sabia que estava sendo irracional ao desejar mantê-lo o mais afastado possível de seu menino adormecido.

Na pressa, colidiu com um sólido objeto e caiu esta­telada no chão.

Edward abriu a porta do prédio e mordeu os lábios evitando deixar escapar um comentário irônico sobre a visão da mãe de seu possível bebê sentada no chão empoeirado. Bella, com as faces ruborizadas, leva­va o olhar incrédulo, ora para o italiano, ora para o carrinho de bebê pavoroso e velho.

Ele estendeu a mão, ao mesmo tempo em que en­dureceu o coração, desprezando o modo como se en­ternecia diante do ar de fragilidade dela, na certa, cal­culado.

Ignorando a oferta de ajuda, Bella deu um jeito de se levantar. Mas não pôde evitar a pergunta:

— Você trouxe o carrinho de volta para mim?

Ele inclinou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Como recordava bem daqueles olhos grandes, castanhos e fran­cos, e com um brilho subjacente de ternura e admira­ção. Tudo representação, precisou lembrar-se.

— Não pessoalmente. Nem morto eu seria visto pelas ruas empurrando esse pedaço de ferro-velho. Mas você parecia tão ligada a esse objeto que eu pro­videnciei para que retornasse às suas mãos.

Bella o encarou. Ele fizera uma verdadeira gen­tileza. Bem de acordo com o homem por quem ela se apaixonara, mas bem diferente do homem que ele mostrara ser. Traindo descaradamente a noiva, sedu­zindo e iludindo a empregada, dando a entender que seriam felizes para sempre e tudo o mais, e depois acreditando em uma acusação falsa, acusando-a de ser uma ladra. Jamais esqueceria que Edward telefona­ra para a agência de empregos a fim de se certificar de que ela nunca mais voltaria a trabalhar na carreira que escolhera.

— Bem... obrigada.

O olhar arrogante de Edward indicava que ele não faria concessões. Com aqueles olhos frios pregados nela, tentou se recompor. Sentiu uma onda de náusea quando ele declarou com indiferença.

— Você tem algo a me dizer.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

As palavras que podiam selar o destino de Thony che­garam à ponta da língua de Bella, mas ela apenas conseguiu chorar. E, igualmente desmoralizante, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem, as cores lhe fugiam da face sob o duro desafio daqueles brilhantes olhos escuros.

Ele parecia tão frio e distante como o lado escuro da lua, e a perspectiva de fatalmente dizer palavras que dariam a ele direitos sobre o seu precioso bebê a assustava de modo estúpido. Baixou os olhos e foi tomada de pânico quando a voz dele, tensa e cortante, soou sobre sua cabeça tombada.

— Vamos subir. Não podemos conversar nesse buraco escuro.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Edward, Bella retomou o controle.

— É claro que podemos. Não vai levar mais do que dois segundos!

Ela não queria, de forma alguma, que ele chegasse perto de seu bebê. Ele podia exigir dar uma longa olhada no fruto de seu ventre. E ninguém que visse o pequeno encantador deixaria de se apaixonar por ele. Nem mesmo um bruto feito Edward Cullen Severini.

Sem dar a chance de réplica, ela confessou:

— Thony é seu filho. Mas escute, prometo que não vou exigir nada. Ninguém, além de nós dois, sabe que você é o pai dele e ninguém nunca saberá. A sua es­posa nunca vai saber, não há motivo para enervá-la Você pode esquecer sobre nós dois.

— Onde ele está? No apartamento?

Bella percebeu que Edward não dera importância a uma só palavra do que ela dissera, além do fato atordoante de ser pai. E onde mais ele podia achar que o bebê estava? Na lixeira? Que tipo de mãe ele pensava que ela era? A ansiedade transformou-se em acidez em seu estômago ao vê-lo passar chispando escada acima, pulando os degraus de dois em dois.

Bella apressou-se atrás dele. As atitudes de Edward não eram as de um homem que pudesse dar de om­bros e ir embora desprezando a existência de um filho ilegítimo, embora essa oportunidade lhe tenha sido dada de bandeja. Mas então não compreendera que ela não iria fazer exigências? Bella raciocinava às pressas enquanto ele escancarava a porta do aparta­mento e invadia o espaço.

Chegou na sala ao mesmo tempo em que Edward, e tentou impedi-lo, segurando-o pelo braço. Mas rece­beu dele um olhar tão selvagem quanto um ataque fí­sico.

— Onde ele está?

Edward não esperou resposta e se dirigiu para a por­ta de um dos dois minúsculos quartos.

Ele era impossível! Grande, dominador e tudo o mais.

Resignada, ela abriu a porta do quartinho que Jacob lhe permitira usar e se colocou de lado dando passa­gem a Edward.

Será que olhar saciaria sua curiosidade? Ficaria satisfeito? Bem provável que não. Não era homem de se satisfazer facilmente. E corou ao lembrar como ele era insaciável quando estavam na ilha.

Uma olhada em seu filho jamais seria suficiente, calculou. E ele observou o menino demoradamente, procurando absorver cada detalhe daquelas feições diminutas emolduradas por cabelos bronze e sedosos.

Finalmente, virou-se, e a ternura tingida de orgu­lho que ela estava certa de ter reparado em sua ex­pressão transformou-se em violenta agressividade quando ele falou:

— Precisamos conversar.

— É claro.

Com a postura ereta, Bella avançou para a sala de estar.

— E talvez agora você me escute.

Ela se recusou a se deixar intimidar. E recusou-se, a um gesto dele, a sentar-se no sofá de três lugares.

— Como eu disse...

— Eu sei o que você disse — ele a cortou brusca­mente.— Sem exigências. Segredos. Você imagina, por um segundo sequer, que eu me envergonharia em reconhecer meu próprio filho? Sangue do meu san­gue! Que eu não me importaria com ele, deixando-o crescer sem pai, contando apenas com o último amante de sua mãe para providenciar-lhe um teto e pão para sua boca? Deixar que ele seja criado com negligência, sem segurança e sem princípios morais que o guiem?

— Como ousa dizer isso? — despejou Bella, profundamente ofendida. Ela colocou as mãos firme­mente nos quadris redondos. — Hipócrita! Onde es­tavam seus princípios morais quando você me sedu­ziu, fez promessas, me levou para a cama, e durante o tempo todo estava comprometido em desposar outra mulher?

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Bella brilharam em sinal de triunfo quando reparou no transtorno de Edward. Os longos cílios escuros baixaram. De repen­te, Bella sentiu a compaixão inflar dentro dela como uma bola. Não entendia por que, mas detestava vê-lo em desvantagem, muito embora soubesse que ele merecia cada palavra que ela dissera.

Edward Cullen Severini não era homem de se deixar abater facilmente.

— Não faz sentido revolver os pecados do passado quando precisamos nos concentrar no presente e no futuro do nosso filho.

Ele viu quando o lábio inferior de Bella tremeu, O coração dele saltou ao rememorar como aquela boca correspondia aos seus beijos.

Cedendo ao pedido de sua irmã ele se dirigiu para a isolada casa de férias da família.

— Só por quarenta e oito horas para ver como Bella está lidando com as crianças. Tenho certeza que ela está indo bem. Durante as semanas em que esteve conosco, foi perfeita. Pode me chamar de chata, mas eu ficaria bem mais descansada se você fosse.

E as quarenta e oito horas foram esticadas para três semanas.

Em sua primeira noite na ilha ele estivera profun­damente abalado. O futuro de sua vida pessoal lhe parecera de um vazio doloroso.

O acordo de longa data que ele tinha com Tânia Denali di Barsini, a filha única do amigo de seu pai, fora nego­ciado primeiramente pelos pais de ambos, e parecia aceitável e normal. Nas altas rodas onde se movimentava, o casamento era considerado como a fusão de várias empresas. Casar tendo como motivo a efêmera emoção nomeada de amor era para seres inferiores. E não para pessoas que carregavam nos ombros a res­ponsabilidade por grandes indústrias e impérios fi­nanceiros.

Consolidar fortunas era uma tarefa que devia ser desempenhada acima de qualquer outra. Assim fora educado desde o nascimento.

Mas recentemente, algo dentro dele começara a se rebelar, a questionar. Poderia haver algo mais do que uma união vazia em seu futuro?

Tânia tinha sido sempre honesta, uma amiga con­fiável.

— Não estamos loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mas essas bobagens românticas são para aque­les que não têm nada na cabeça. Nós nos respeitamos e nos valorizamos. Para adultos inteligentes essa é uma excelente base para se construir um relaciona­mento. Nós iremos nos casar quando você decidir que quer um herdeiro. Eu lhe darei seus herdeiros -— prometera Tânia logo após a morte do pai de Edward, quando a família dela começou a pressionar pelo ca­samento deles.

A mão fria de Tânia o tocara e o sorriso dela, como sempre, era pura doçura e luz.

— Ao contrário de papai, eu entendo que a perda pela qual está passando significa muito mais trabalho para você. Podemos esperar um pouco mais. Não es­tou com pressa de me estabelecer, e como sua futura noiva permanecerei intocada, isso nem precisava di­zer. E, nesse meio tempo, se você tiver certas necessidades, insisto para que as satisfaça sem que eu tome conhecimento.

Naquela época, ele não entendia a ausência do que as pessoas chamavam de amor como um problema. Na camada superior da sociedade os casamentos por conveniência familiar quase sempre funcionavam bem. E não havia olhar de censura quando um ho­mem arranjava uma amante. Além do mais, levava uma vida plena de satisfação. Quase todo o seu tempo era preenchido pelo trabalho, e as mulheres que ocupavam as horas remanescentes lidavam bem com a situação.

Quando ele finalmente dissesse adeus a sua vida de solteiro, ganharia uma esposa bela, rica e sofisti­cada, que lhe daria um herdeiro, e administraria a sua elegante mansão como uma anfitriã brilhante. Pode­ria algum homem querer mais do que isso?

Nas semanas precedentes a sua ida até ilha, tomara a decisão de romper seu noivado. Tinha de haver algo mais profundo do que aquele vazio, aquela superficialidade.

O pai dele provavelmente estaria se remexendo no túmulo. E sua mãe, que estava vivendo com acompa­nhantes pagas em um belo apartamento em Veneza, iria desaprovar. Mas ele não poderia viver a vida do modo como os outros queriam, preso a regras que agora ele via como medievais. Pela primeira vez na vida desejava encontrar o que os poetas chamavam de amor. Uma vez que Tânia nunca se envolvera emocionalmente, a família di Barsini poderia encon­trar outro casamento de conveniência. Ninguém sofreria com essa sua decisão.

Ele contaria a Tânia sobre a decisão de romper o noivado quando retornasse a Florença. Pessoalmen­te. Para preservar o orgulho de Tânia, lhe daria a oportunidade de dizer a todos que a idéia de desistir do casamento partira dela.

Estava nesse ponto de suas reflexões quando che­gou à ilha, verificou seus sobrinhos adormecidos e desceu até uma pequena enseada iluminada pela luz da lua. Nesse momento, foi flechado por uma sensa­ção luxuriosa como jamais experimentara antes.

Emergindo da água transparente, a babá contrata­da para as férias das crianças, se apresentava vestin­do um pequeno biquíni num corpo espetacular. Os braços levantados de Bella ajeitavam seu longo ca­belo castanho, e isso deixava os seios perfeitos ainda mais empinados.

Nos dias que se seguiram, ele a conheceu mais e melhor. A luxúria logo desabrochou em amor. Um amor que ele sequer desconfiava ser possível.

Tudo a respeito dela o deliciava e o fascinava. Ela não era como as mulheres que ele se acostumara a en­contrar no seu meio social. Era calorosa, divertida e generosa em seu amor, no cuidado com as crianças de Alice. E completamente espontânea, sem atitudes estudadas como as das mulheres com quem ele trava­ra contato.

O ato de amor fora tão natural, tão perfeito. Ela não era virgem, admitiu. Afinal estavam no século vinte e um. No entanto, como homem italiano, ele te­ria preferido ser o primeiro de sua mulher, mas deci­diu que isso não iria detê-lo. E acreditou quando ela confidenciou, após aquela primeira vez encantada, que jamais fora tão delicioso. Que ela não imaginava que pudesse ser tão maravilhoso.

Olhando-a naquele momento, o cabelo castanho macio, os olhos límpidos e as fantásticas curvas femini­nas, um enorme surto de raiva se apoderou dele ameaçando tirá-lo de órbita. Ele respirou fundo ten­tando recuperar o controle. Essa raiva não era dirigi­da diretamente a ela, mas a ele mesmo, por permitir-se ter o comportamento de um animal no cio. E dei­xar que ela o cegasse a ponto de não enxergar o que de fato era. Uma ladra promíscua.

Sem suportar encará-la nos olhos naquele momen­to, ele sugeriu:

— Eu não esperava vê-la novamente, mas temos de pôr o passado de lado e nos concentrar em nosso filho. Por favor, sente-se.

Inundada por uma sensação desconfortável, por ter sido ingênua a ponto de acreditar que tal homem sofisticado pudesse se interessar por uma mulher tão comum quanto ela, Bella sentou-se rigidamente na ponta do sofá. E observou Edward sentar-se bem longe na outra ponta.

Por dentro, Bella tinha vontade de gritar. Refutar as acusações feitas contra ela. Ela não era ladra. Fora vítima de uma armadilha. Mas não teria proveito al­gum em acusar a esposa dele, e a empregada dela. Ele jamais acreditaria.

— Se eu me esforçar bastante, posso entender que você não queira fugir das suas responsabilidades para com Thony — falou de modo sarcástico deixando cla­ro que esperava o contrário de um conquistador como ele. — E prometo que poderá vê-lo sempre que qui­ser, para certificar-se de que está sendo bem criado. Pense a respeito. A publicidade neste caso iria apenas magoar e humilhar a sua esposa.

Mas o queixo de Bella caiu quando ele retrucou:

— Isto não é problema. Eu não tenho uma esposa.

Diante da surpresa manifestada por Bella, Edward se perguntou como Tânia reagiria à notícia de seu recém-revelado filho. Iria se aferrar ao pacto com o qual ele friamente concordara, relembrando-o de que a mulher de seus sonhos era uma ladra comum, e pro­vando que o tão proclamado amor era algo para pás­saros? Ou voltaria atrás? Mentalmente chegou à conclusão de que como nenhum dos dois havia investido emocionalmente no casamento, isso não teria impor­tância alguma.

Tudo o que importava era seu filho. Seu filho. Já conseguia distinguir sinais das feições dos Severini, cheio de orgulho.

— Não vou aceitar apenas direitos de visita.

Edward foi enfático.

— Quem sabe qual será a próxima vez em que de­cidirá se amigar com outro rapaz, partindo sem dei­xar endereço?

Bella abriu a boca num veemente protesto, mas Edward fez um gesto silenciando-a.

— Infelizmente não poderei fazer o que eu quero, que é obter a custódia de meu filho sozinho. Pois uma criança precisa da mãe.

A essa concessão Bella relaxou o espírito. Mas, logo em seguida, foi jogada nas profundezas do infer­no quando ele continuou.

— Meu filho também precisa de seu pai. Especial­mente quando a mãe parece não ter recursos para o sustento. E, se considerarmos os acontecimentos passados, ela pode ser tentada a apelar para o roubo, caso seus favores sexuais não sejam suficientes para ga­rantir as finanças desejadas.

Certamente fora isso o que acontecera na Itália. Por quantas vezes na ilha, cujo encontro tinha signi­ficado para ele o paraíso na terra, fantasiara o dia em que estaria livre de compromissos para proporcionar a Bella tudo o que seu coração desejasse. Após romper com Tânia ele levaria Bella até a Inglaterra e a pediria em casamento cobrindo-a de beijos e pe­dras preciosas.

Guardara em segredo seus planos até que pudesse romper o noivado. E então, não vendo qualquer des­fecho lucrativo em vista, Bella aproveitou a oportu­nidade para roubar uma jóia de alto valor. Era a idéia dela para o pagamento de seus serviços!

Momentaneamente paralisada pelo odioso julga­mento que Edward fazia a seu respeito, Bella sentiu a raiva crescer com a força de um incêndio florestal,

— Jamais roubei qualquer coisa em toda a minha vida. Não se atreva a dizer isso de mim! E uma vez que você não está casado com aquela mulher horrí­vel, devo lhe dizer que foi ela quem colocou a jóia na minha mala. Ou deve ter mandado a empregada dela colocar!

Edward olhou-a de modo enigmático e perguntou com ironia na voz:

— E por que ela faria isso?

— Porque ela é louca!

— Mas você não negou a acusação de roubo. Ele podia jurar que seu coração tinha parado de bater enquanto esperava dela uma explicação razoável pela presença da jóia perdida enfiada entre as suas coisas.

— Seu silêncio foi uma admissão de culpa.

Bella percebeu, tardiamente, que seu silêncio ti­nha parecido uma admissão de culpa, Com os olhos baixos murmurou:

— Estava magoada, atônita. Foi como um pesade­lo. Acreditei que você era o amor da minha vida. E todo o tempo você estava mentindo. Descobri naque­la noite que, durante todo o tempo na ilha, você esta­va à beira de se casar. Estava desesperada tentando li­dar com essa revelação. E quando você invadiu o meu quarto, me acusando de roubo... bem, como eu disse, minhas negativas podem ter parecido frágeis, pois eu estava simplesmente atônita.

Nesse momento um choro irrompeu no quarto ao lado. Thony. Um sorriso iluminou a face de Bella quando ela se levantou para atendê-lo. Ao vê-la an­dar, Edward ficou constrangido mas não pôde deixar de admirar o balanço dos quadris de Bella e obser­var como a calça jeans lhe caía bem.

Edward começou a juntar os fatos. Sua irmã ou cu­nhado deviam ter mencionado o compromisso com Tânia. Com certeza não fora Tânia. A essa altura ele já havia lhe comunicado a mudança de planos. E confessado estar perdidamente apaixonado por Bella.

Naquela noite, durante a festa do aniversário de Alice, as coisas não tinham ocorrido tão facilmente como ele imaginara. Tânia exigira muito de seu tem­po querendo conversar sobre detalhes. E ela pareceu razoável ao chamar demonstrar que o casamento deles, a realizar-se em algum momento do futuro, pode­ria ser uma opção válida. E que se casar com uma em­pregada seria o maior erro que ele poderia cometer na vida. Teria ela condições de receber convidados para jantares de negócios? Se o desejo fosse muito forte ele deveria, por todos os meios, controlar-se com discrição. Mas não deveria atirar pela janela uma união que iria trazer benefícios sociais e financeiros para as duas importantes famílias.

No dia seguinte, ele reconheceu, com amargura que Tânia estava certa. A razão foge pela janela quando um homem se apaixona pela mulher errada. Portanto, o compromisso de longa data fora restabe­lecido.

Saber de seu compromisso de noivado deve ter fei­to Bella acreditar que o caso com ele não tinha futu­ro. Sem se incomodar com um pedido de explicação Bella seguiu seus instintos gananciosos e surrupiou uma jóia de alto valor. E agora ainda tinha a audácia de acusar Tânia de planejar uma armadilha!

Edward escutou movimentos na cozinha. A suave voz de Bella falando com seu filho.

Filho dele!

Subitamente entrou na cozinha, que era do tamanho de um pires. Ela segurava o bebê apoiado em um ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que lidava com uma panela e uma mamadeira. Ele apanhou seu filho segurando-o com as mãos fortes, ignorando o protesto de Bella.

— Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo!

Edward sorriu. Thony sorriu para ele, estendendo a mãozinha para agarrar o cabelo de seu pai. Edward ria sem parar.

— Por que não me contou quando descobriu que estava grávida de um filho meu?

— Quando descobri que estava grávida, imaginei que já devia estar casado e que não desejaria tomar conhecimento. Esse tipo de notícia bombástica não iria facilitar o seu entendimento com sua nova esposa de alta classe! Fui perfeitamente capaz de lidar sozi­nha com a situação!

— Mas não está conseguindo mais, não é mesmo?

Ele notou que as mãos de Bella tremiam. — Estou sim.

Bella apoiou a mamadeira num balcão e sentou-se em um tamborete estendendo os braços para apa­nhar seu filho de volta.

Com relutância, Edward colocou o filho no colo de Bella. E desejou estrangular a si próprio quando um desejo animal tomou-lhe de assalto ao roçar a mão, inadvertidamente, em um dos lindos e perfeitos seios de Bella. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e perguntou:

— Então, como pretende sustentar meu filho? E aviso logo que confiar numa fila de amantes está fora de questão.

Irritada, Bella ignorou o aviso ultrajante. Al­guém a deveria ter avisado de que o contato da mão dele em seu seio poderia ser fatal, transformando-a em geléia, fazendo seu pobre coração disparar. Ele chegara tão perto ao se inclinar sobre ela, exalando um perfume poderosamente afrodisíaco. Bella de­sejou que os bicos dos seios não estivessem marcan­do a suéter de lã que usava.

O que havia com esse homem que mexia tanto com ela? Para usar uma palavra da sra. Hopkins, ele era um grosseirão. E ainda assim, só de olhá-lo seus hormônios dançavam descontrolados.

— Estou procurando trabalho, se quer saber. Em­bora, graças a você, vou ter de aceitar alguma coisa mal remunerada. Mas eu vou conseguir, você vai ver.

— Basta! Chega de jogar conversa fora. Você es­pera que eu acredite que pode ganhar o suficiente para providenciar acomodações decentes e bancar despesas diárias suas e da criança, numa cidade onde o custo de vida é alto como aqui em Londres? Caia na real. Se as suas idéias sobre se sustentar incluem vi­ver com algum rapaz em troca de seus favores, pode tirar isso da cabeça. Jamais vou permitir que meu fi­lho fique metido numa situação sórdida.

O sangue de Bella congelou. Lágrimas inunda­ram seus olhos. Ele iria tirar seu filho. Tudo o que ele dizia caminhava para essa decisão. Ela apertou Thony de encontro ao peito. Após a morte da sra. Hopkins e a perda do pequeno lar que partilhavam, acreditara que as coisas não podiam ficar piores.

Mas estava errada. Encarava agora o pior pesade­lo. Seus olhos derramaram lágrimas.

Edward achou que as lágrimas faziam parte de unia estratégia para enternecer um homem. E por alguns momentos, o retrato da mulher vulnerável e desam­parada realmente funcionou, colocou um freio em sua aspereza masculina, despertou-lhe a vontade de procurar um lenço para enxugar suas lágrimas. Mas ele reprimiu essa ternura.

— Você tem duas escolhas. Você e meu filho re­tornam para a Itália comigo. Lá será providenciada uma casa luxuosa e meu filho irá crescer cercado de cuidados e vantagens que incluem a presença de seu pai. Ou você se recusa e vamos enfrentar uma batalha judicial. Que eu vou ganhar, é claro.

Os olhos escuros de Edward a fitavam com arrogância.

— Faça como eu quero e terá uma vida de luxo perto de seu filho. Ou o tribunal poderá lhe conceder direitos de visitas ocasionais. Mas eu não contaria com isso, considerando sua conduta passada. Você escolhe.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

Ela não tinha escolha alguma, estava claro.

Era ele quem mandava. As duas opções significa­vam que Edward iria ter seu filho com ele. Bella não tinha dúvida alguma que com a sua influência finan­ceira, aliada ao suporte da alta posição de sua família para não mencionar a sua personalidade forte e a lista de pecados que pesariam sobre ela, os quais ele pode­ria forjar à vontade, venceria a batalha judicial mais feroz.

A terceira opção que ocorrera a Bella era dizer a ele que fosse embora e a levasse ao tribunal. Então fugiria com Thony. Mas essa seria uma opção ingênua e tola. Ele a encontraria. E além do mais, que tipo de vida estaria levando com Thony?

Portanto, para o bem de seu filho ela precisou ca­pitular. Humildemente permitiu que fossem arranca­dos de Londres e transportados, em tal estado de luxo que a fez esbugalhar os olhos, por várias grandes ci­dades da Europa durante um mês. Ela estava cons­ciente de que Edward queria mantê-los, principalmente a Thony, ao alcance de suas vistas enquanto condu­zia seus negócios, sem dúvida muito importantes.

Ele tinha um ego do tamanho de um bonde, concluiu Bella. E lhe convinha ter a mulherzinha intimidada arrastando-se ao longo de sua trilha real. A auto-estima de Bella tinha ido por água abaixo. A única vez em que levantou a voz para se mostrar dis­sidente foi na primeira escala, em Paris. Ela fora apresentada a uma babá contratada para Thony.

— Thony não precisa de uma babá! Posso eu mes­ma cuidar dele — despejou em tom feroz. Ela não ti­nha nada pessoal contra a bondosa Minette, que era altamente qualificada e sem dúvida competente. Mas recusou-se a ser posta de lado.

E Edward a procurou, com um tom tranqüilo e im­parcial que ele usava desde que ela concordara em se­guir com ele para a Itália.

— Eu já esperava por isso. Um filho meu merece os profissionais mais qualificados. Eu mesmo exigi o melhor para ele.

E o que ela deveria fazer? Crochê? Tricô? Furiosa, respondeu em tom agressivo:

— Não somente eu sou a mãe dele, como também sou uma babá altamente qualificada! Ou era, até que você tornou impossível que eu trabalhasse novamen­te! Ou você já esqueceu?

Edward olhou para dela, deu as costas e foi para a sua própria suíte.

Então finalmente eles chegaram à luxuosa mansão no bucólico campo toscano, com uma bagagem co­lossal. Roupas e brinquedos para Thony, que o seu próprio pai escolhera com entusiasmo apaixonado. E para ela, vestidos o suficiente para fazer vários desfi­les de moda. Além de maquiagem e perfumes dos mais caros. Não que ele tivesse escolhido pessoal­mente alguma coisa. Ele só pagava as contas fenome­nais. Edward tinha secretários que compravam tudo para ele. O desejo de agradá-la sequer ocupara um milímetro da mente dele, a necessidade de que a mãe de seu filho não colocasse o nome da família em des­graça, vestindo roupas de segunda mão, vinha na frente.

Bella soltou um longo suspiro ao observar o no­turno céu toscano, salpicado de estrelas, naquela fresca noite de março.

Uma longa noite de tédio pela frente. O que fazer? Pergunta boba. O mesmo de cada noite desde que ha­viam chegado na luxuosa mansão e Edward saía para algum lugar não especificado. Bella se sentava na elegante sala de visitas tentando ler um romance até a hora de deitar.

Sentia-se uma peça sobressalente. Inútil.

Havia uma governanta, uma cozinheira, uma arrumadeira e dois jardineiros que mantinham o terreno bem cuidado. Ela não precisava levantar um dedo. A única exigência que fizera fora cuidar dela mesma, e sozinha, do bebê, enquanto ele estava acordado. Também levava Thony para passear em seu carrinho novinho em folha, duas vezes por dia. Bem, se essa ia ser a norma, algumas coisas deveriam mudar, pensou Bella.

Thony era filho de Edward e, infelizmente, ela estava no pacote. Ele colocara fora de sua vista todos os que podiam ser uma má influência para o filho, especial­mente todos os amantes que a imaginação deformada de Edward criava.

O humor de Bella subitamente mudou. Ela que­ria, de fato, Edward como parte íntima da vida de seu filho? Por perto durante a maior parte do tempo? Se­ria intolerável. Perto dele ela sentia... sentia o quê?

Ela estaria mentindo para si mesma se fingisse ig­norar o que exatamente sentia. Luxúria. Profundo de­sejo animal. Loucura. Estava desgostosa consigo mesma. Não o amava mais, claro que não. E não con­fiava nele nem um pouco! Então por qual motivo seu corpo vibrava quando ele se aproximava?

Decidida, expulsou-o da mente e apanhou o ro­mance que vinha tentando ler na última semana. Um marcador indicava que ela chegara à página trinta. Mas ela não lembrava de uma palavra sequer!

Edward dirigia pela estrada ladeada de ciprestes com uma sensação bem desconfortável. Não conse­guia entender o motivo de estar assim. Deveria estar relaxado, pois a parte mais difícil já terminara.

Convencer sua Mama a receber o neto fora uma ta­refa fácil. Ela mal podia esperar para segurá-lo. E que tipo de nome era aquele? Thony? Parecia uma contra­ção inglesa de Edward!

O mais novo membro da família Severini deveria ser levado a Veneza para ser batizado apropriada­mente. A família Barsini fecharia o olho a tal ques­tão. Ela tinha certeza que Tânia aceitaria a criança. As vantagens da união vindoura eram muito grandes para que fossem postas em perigo por uma escorrega­dia.

E quanto à mãe do bebê, ela não queria saber deta­lhes dessa história enfadonha. Não poderia ocupar in­definidamente a mansão de Edward, é claro. Talvez um pequeno apartamento em Florença? Uma mesa­da? Não era assim que os homens resolviam as coi­sas? E teria ele escutado a fofoca? O senhor di Barsini estivera envolvido em alguns investimentos catas­tróficos. Embora ela não acreditasse numa só palavra do que fora dito...

Como sempre, Edward havia deixado sua adorada mãe falar tudo o que queria. Não havia escutado qualquer fofoca, mas iria checar. O casamento com Tânia agora estava fora de cogitação, mas ele ajuda­ria, caso fosse necessário.

Ele faria o que tinha de ser feito, como sempre. E Mama iria aceitar, e no final, ainda diria que a idéia fora dela. Beijando-a na face, ele a presenteou com seu perfume favorito e a levou para almoçar em um elegante restaurante.

Com sua irmã já fora diferente. O mais novo mem­bro da família não era problema, mas a mãe da crian­ça, esta sim, _era _um problema.

— Eu a aceitei verdadeiramente. Ela foi maravi­lhosa com as crianças. Divertida, ambos a adoraram. E ela sabia quando ser firme. Todos nós a respeita­mos e eu de fato me senti muito ligada a ela nos pou­cos meses em que esteve conosco. Fiquei muito aba­lada quando ela se revelou uma ladra. Isso mostrou como eu não sei julgar o caráter das pessoas. E você também, já que foi longe o bastante para engravidá-la. Você acha realmente que pode lidar com isso?

Ele poderia lidar com qualquer coisa. Edward refor­çou essa declaração mentalmente enquanto colocava o carro na garagem. Até mesmo casar com uma pe­quena ladra se isso fosse o necessário para legitimar seu filho.

Seu estômago embrulhou. Se ela tivesse tido um pouco mais de paciência naquela noite fatal, teria sa­bido que ele rompera formalmente com Tânia. Que ele andaria descalço até os confins do mundo por causa dela. Que ele a adorava, e iria pedi-la em casa­mento. Ele teria se casado com ela sem saber quem ela realmente era. E teria sofrido uma grande decep­ção ao descobrir que ela o via como nada mais do que um tíquete refeição. Seu queixo endureceu. Já não tinha superado isso? Desse jeito seria melhor, assegurou-se ao entrar em casa e anunciar à governanta sua presença. Com um estrondo retumbante, Bella Swan já caíra do pe­destal onde ele a pusera.

Sabendo como ela era, ele não se colocaria em po­sição de receber outro golpe. Ficaria de olho nela, certificando-se de que não iria se desgarrar e nem fosse tentada a isso. Eles se dariam bem na cama. Ele faria com que fosse tão bom, e ela jamais pensaria em outro homem. E dessa vez não envolveria suas emo­ções. Já aprendera a lição.

A leal governanta não dissera um pio quando ele voltou de viagem com sua comitiva surpresa há uma semana. Seu filho, a mãe inglesa de seu filho, e uma babá francesa. Agora ela o informava que a senhorita Swan estava no salão do primeiro andar com a bande­ja de chá que ela havia acabado de entregar.

Tânia reagiu exatamente como ele esperara, dei­xando o orgulho falar mais alto, como era parte dominante de seu caráter. Edward cumprimentou a si mesmo ao subir as escadas até o quarto do bebê. O sentimento desconfortável desapareceu diante da perspectiva de ver o filho.

Sentira-se muito mal em abandonar Tânia depois de um longo noivado. Especialmente porque no último jantar que os dois tiveram juntos, antes de sua partida para Londres, ela tinha feito uma observação inútil:

— Creio que deveríamos marcar a data do casa­mento. Não que eu esteja lhe pressionando. Nós dois concordamos que nosso casamento seria um aconte­cimento social e financeiro de sucesso. Não é como se mal pudéssemos esperar para colocar as mãos um no outro.

Ela dera aquela risadinha falsa que estava come­çando a irritar cada vez que a ouvia.

— Mas Papa está ficando impaciente. Portanto, dê um pouco de atenção a ele.

Edward compreendeu que o pai de Tânia estava an­sioso por unir formalmente as fortunas di Barsini e Severini. Ele já não era muito jovem. Era natural que estivesse pressionando pelo casamento.

Lembrando a menção que sua mãe fizera a respei­to das dificuldades financeiras dos Barsini, ele per­guntou a Tânia de modo extremamente gentil:

— Mama contou-me que há alguns rumores sobre seu pai estar em dificuldades financeiras. Há alguma verdade nisso?

A negativa de Tânia fora imediata e enfática. En­tretanto, ele sentiu uma fisgada na consciência quan­do finalmente informou a novidade da existência de seu filho para a sua quase ex-noiva.

Mas foi imediatamente salvo por ela.

— Se está pensando que eu vou me casar com você e dividir meu lar com o seu filho bastardo, deve ter enlouquecido. Eu seria alvo de chacota!

Que aquela cena jamais passara por suas inten­ções, Edward nem se incomodou de dizer. Ele apenas aturou a explosão de ira de Tânia. Era o mínimo que podia fazer nas atuais circunstâncias.

— E mesmo que você esconda seu bastardo em al­gum recanto da Itália, a notícia virá à tona. As pes­soas irão debochar de mim. Eu me recuso a me colo­car em tal posição! Você devia ter se desvencilhado dele. Mandá-lo para adoção ou algo do tipo. Ou dei­xar que a mãe resolvesse o assunto. Discrição, lem­bra? Nós combinamos! Portanto, até que dê um jeito de expulsá-lo de nossas vidas, considere o noivado suspenso. Irei reconsiderar quando conseguir mandá-los para o outro lado do mundo!

— Meu filho fica comigo — comunicou Edward, impressionado com a ferocidade manifestada por Tânia. Aproveitou para dizer que o acordo que ha­viam feito fora um tremendo mal. Resultado por te­rem seguido idéias antigas e fora de moda a respeito de obrigações familiares.

— Você ê uma linda mulher, Tânia. Um dia irá encontrar alguém que a ame. Merece muito mais do que uma união por interesses sociais e financeiros.

Colocando essas lembranças de lado, deixou-se admirar seu filho adormecido. Soube pela babá que já nascera um segundo dente em Thony e que ele co­meçara a engatinhar.

_Madonna diavola, _quanta novidade ele perdera!

Chegando ao salão no primeiro andar sacudiu os ombros tentando se livrar da tensão monumental que se abatia sobre ele. A conduta que estabelecera para si próprio era a correta. Pelo bem de seu filho. Uma vez que aceitara a idéia de um casamento sem amor com Tânia, poderia igualmente se decidir por um ca­samento sem amor com a mãe de seu filho. Teria ape­nas que se certificar de manter as falhas de caráter dela sob rígido controle. Confortado por esse pensamento abriu a porta, e entrou..

Seu coração primeiro parou ao vê-la, e depois dis­parou. A sua entrada, um leve rubor colorira as faces de Bella. Os olhos se abriram e ela engoliu um soluço, que ele entendeu como um arfar de sur­presa. Que pescoço delicado... a pureza das linhas es­condidas sob um decote em V da blusa que ela usava. Um tecido macio e sedoso, azul celeste, que realçava os cabelos castanhos e compridos.

Ele foi tomado pela mesma onda de desejo que o acometera naquela praia distante, numa noite longín­qua. Uma perigosa torrente de luxúria. Sua voz não saiu suave e educada como planejara. Ao contrário fora de uma rispidez tamanha que a declaração aca­bou parecendo quase obscena.

— Decidi me casar com você. É o único modo de você levar uma vida de luxo e eu ficar perto do meu filho. Assim nós dois ficaremos satisfeitos.

No mesmo instante em que terminou de declarar essas palavras infelizes, Edward sofreu um forte ata­que de consciência e teve nojo de si mesmo. Urna condição tão nova para ele que cortou sua respiração. As faces de Bella empalideceram como o leite. O livro que ela segurava caiu em seu colo, no momento em que ela levantou a mão, cobrindo a boca. Ele de­sejou não ter tido tamanha falta de sensibilidade.

Ela era a mãe de seu filho e, apesar dos pecados cometidos, não merecia uma proposta que mais parecia uma ameaça. Mãe adorável, como ele já pudera constatar. Nesse momento, lhe ocorreu que ela tam­bém estava vulnerável. Transportada contra a vonta­de dela para longe de tudo e todos que conhecia. Ela devia estar na defensiva. Persuadi-la a fazer a coisa certa pelo filho deles, iria exigir bem mais sensibili­dade.

— Deveria ter me expressado melhor — reconhe­ceu gentilmente, encaminhando-se até ela, que ficara petrificada.

Edward apanhou as mãos dela entre as suas, e a fez levantar-se. Tremeu de desejo com o perfume que ela exalava, com o calor que dela irradiava. Há muito tempo que ele estava sem mulher. Na verdade, perde­ra o interesse pelo sexo oposto desde que aquela se­dutora amoral revelara sua verdadeira face.

Dominou a vontade alucinada de beijar aqueles lá­bios macios e, com uma frieza que não correspondia aos seus pensamentos desvairados, concluiu:

— Não estou lhe pedindo uma resposta imediata. Se nos casarmos, nosso filho terá uma família está­vel. Ele será ligítimo e não o bastardo da minha amante.

Bella arrancou suas mãos das dele. Assim tão perto daquele corpo esplêndido ela era terrivelmente tentada a concordar com qualquer coisa que ele dis­sesse.

— Quem disse alguma coisa sobre eu ser sua amante?

Afastando-se dois passos ela acabou caindo na poltrona da qual recentemente levantara. E soltou o ar dos pulmões. Se ele estava pensando que, por abri­gá-la em seu teto, pagar a comida que ela comia e as roupas que vestia, dava-lhe qualquer direito sobre o corpo dela, era melhor que repensasse. Seu corpo frá­gil podia suspirar por ele, mas o instinto de auto-preservação a recordava com firmeza de que ela corria o risco de novamente se apaixonar. E isso só levaria mais tristeza e desilusões.

Edward colocou as mãos nos bolsos e observou em tom de indiscutível razão.

— Nós dois fizemos uma criança linda. Você e ele estão sob minha proteção. Vamos viver juntos, m minha casa. Se nos evitarmos como duas pragas ou aproveitarmos cada oportunidade para estremecer sob os lençóis, não terá importância. As pessoas vão tirar suas próprias conclusões, dirão que você é minha amante e irão estigmatizar o nosso filho como um bastardo. É isso o que você deseja para ele?

Bella transpareceu todo o sofrimento daquela odiosa verdade.

— Então permita que eu retorne com Thony para a Inglaterra. Evite a fofoca desagradável. Ninguém que eu conheça será tão obsoleto e hipócrita para usar o fato de meu filho ter nascido fora do casamento contra ele! Você pode visitá-lo quando quiser, e não haverá um esnobe sequer para torcer o nariz.

— Essa não é uma opção.

Edward demonstrava impaciência, pois estava louco para beijá-la. Queria que ela fosse submissa. Todo o corpo dele ardia com ansiedade para colocar nela seu selo de propriedade, para novamente sentir o êxtase de tê-la sob si, correspondendo às suas carícias aquela mulher suave, totalmente feminina.

Ela era mãe de seu filho, e por conseguinte, era sua mulher, mesmo com todas as imperfeições! Dominando o desejo inoportuno, forçou-se a encontrar um tom de voz razoável.

— Coloque o bem estar de nosso filho em primeiro lugar e pense na minha proposta. Não há pressa. Pese as vantagens. E nesse meio tempo — o sorriso súbito iluminou suas belas feições inesquecíveis, e Bella ficou inteirinha arrepiada numa reação devastadora — sugiro que comecemos a nos conhecer um ao ou­tro. Bem e profundamente.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

— Começamos agora?

A boca de Edward, pecaminosa e bela, abriu-se em um leve sorriso, enquanto ele afrouxava a gravata.

Sem fala e em pânico, Bella não conseguiu dizer como era a sua vontade, esqueça, estou cansada e vou dormir. Ela teria deixado a sala, caso suas pernas estivessem em condições de obedecer. Enquanto isso, ele a olhou do alto dos seus cabelos castanhos até a ponta do sapato que ela calçava deixando claro que havia sugerido se conhecerem intimamente.

Engolindo em seco, Bella sentiu o corpo começar a reagir ao convite de Edward. O modo como ele desabotoava a camisa era muito atraente. Estremeceu. Se ele caminhasse para perto dela, se ele a tocasse, estaria completamente perdida. Seria dele, como lhe aprouvesse.

Mas dormir com ele sem um profundo compromisso emocional faria com que ela se odiasse. Jamais faria sexo sem amor.

Era inegável que os momentos compartilhados na ilha tinham sido maravilhosos. Ela o amava então. Na época, via-o como o homem mais fabuloso que já conhecera, atencioso, charmoso, terno e apaixonado. Adorável. Tudo mentira. Exercício de sedução. Agora o conhecia e o julgava pelo que realmente era. Insensível, autoritário, indiferente, indigno de confiança e com requintes de crueldade. Ela o detestava.

E ainda assim, ela o desejava feito louca!

Ele tirou o paletó sorrindo. Um sorriso másculo. Os ombros largos destacavam-se sob a camisa de linho branco. Ela conhecia cada centímetro daquele corpo sensual. Assim como ele conhecia cada centímetro do corpo dela. E que agora ele reexaminava intensamente.

Eles se olharam nos olhos. Bella sentiu o calor crescer entre suas coxas. Percebeu que ele lia todos os sinais que ela tentava esconder. Amaldiçoando a corrente de hormônios que a invadia sempre que ele estava por perto, forçou-se a ficar centrada. E pairou entre o desapontamento brutal e o alívio sem fim quando ele atirou o paletó sobre um dos ombros e se afastou.

— Considerando que já é tarde, vamos deixar isso para amanhã.

E saiu.

Outra gloriosa manhã de primavera toscana. Bella levantou-se da cama pois havia passado a noite em claro, rolando de um lado a outro. A horrível proposta que ele fizera repetia-se em sua mente.

Casar com ele?

Ela podia ver onde ele queria chegar. Não era completamente estúpida. Casando-se com ele, a criança levaria o nome Severini e cada aspecto de sua formação seria decidido por Edward. Seus próprios desejos não seriam levados em conta, como já acontecera na contratação da babá. A cruel charada que ele encenara na véspera fora para se certificar se ainda poderia fazer dela o que quisesse. Ele queria uma esposa condescendente, com a qual pudesse ir para cama quando se sentisse disposto, um corpo para usar. E por dentro, desprezaria com cinismo sua fra­queza e supostas falhas. Enquanto isso, ele teria exatamente o que desejava.

Censurou-se por deixar que ele dominasse seus pensamentos. Era a primeira vez que não havia se levantado da cama ao primeiro chamado de Thony. Vestindo o robe verde-claro, encaminhou-se para o quarto ao lado. Ao chegar, concluiu que era desne­cessária.

Edward sentava-se na poltrona segurando Thony que agarrava o cabelo do pai, feliz da vida. A babá já tendo trocado a fralda, arrumava agora o bule do café da manhã.

Bella não era necessária. Uma peça sobressalente. A energia que trouxera se esvaiu por completo Será que ela algum dia seria capaz de reivindicar seus direitos diante daquele homem dominador que sem­pre conseguia o que queria?

A reposta foi dada quando ele notou sua presença.

— Vista-se. Vamos levar Thony para um passeio Faremos um piquenique. Encontre-nos na portada frente em vinte minutos.

Dito isso, Edward voltou a dar atenção a Thony, que parecia estar tão encantado com o pai como este esta­va com o filho. Sentindo-se arrasada, Bella voltou ao seu quarto e, após uma chuveirada, vestiu-se com uma calça creme e uma túnica de crochê amarelo ouro.

Escolha terrível. Desgostosa, não com a túnica mas com seu próprio corpo, ela retirou a roupa devolvendo-a ao armário. Após ter deixado transparecer seu desejo na véspera, Edward poderia pensar que ela estava querendo ser provocante, chamar a atenção dele. Mas ela não podia evitar as forma de seu corpo, podia? Mas poderia disfarçá-las.

Abriu a cômoda abarrotada de roupas e encontrou o que procurava. Uma camisa de seda cinza que, se­gundo fora informada em Paris pelo secretário espe­cializado em compras, deveria ser usada por dentro de calças compridas largas, também, de seda, na cor branca. E uma faixa de seda vermelha em volta da cintura. A camisa deveria estar casualmente desabo-toada na altura da junção dos seios e as mangas enro­ladas. Pois Bella abotoou-a até o pescoço e também os punhos. Seu cabelo foi puxado para trás e preso com uma fita. E apenas um hidratante serviu-lhe de maquiagem. A necessidade urgente de auto-afirma­ção alojou-se em sua mente enquanto caminhava re­soluta ao pátio na frente da casa. Não fazia sentido sentir-se miserável e desistir de tudo. Ela mostraria a Edward que ele não poderia dar todas as cartas.

Porém, ao chegar ao pátio suas pernas fraqueja­ram. Edward parecia mais bonito do que nunca. As roupas informais não diminuíam a sua sofisticada elegância. O sol iluminava suas feições aristocráti­cas. Com uma das mãos ele segurava a barra do car­rinho de Thony e com a outra estendia uma cesta de piquenique à ela.

Recompondo-se e evitando ao máximo olhar aqueles olhos verdes, Bella ignorou a cesta e to­mou a barra do carrinho com as duas mãos, seguindo por um caminho ladeado de árvores. Ela que não iria ser carregadora enquanto ele cuidava de seu precioso bebê!

— Seguimos sempre por esse caminho — expli­cou Bella. Edward a seguiu, sem dúvida aborrecido com o modo sem graça que ela vestia a roupa que lhe havia custado uma fortuna. Melhor assim. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela estava se esforçando para seduzi-lo.

Caminharam até seu ponto favorito no jardim Descobrira durante os passeios com Thony. Uma es­cada de pedra conduzia a um canto recluso onde a primavera toscana explodia em toda a sua glória. Um círculo gramado era circundado por flores rosa e brancas de marmelo, ramos lilases de lavanda e vio­letas perfumadas. Ignorando a oferta de Edward para ajudá-la a descer com o carrinho ela se encaminhou a um banco de madeira perto de um arbusto de jasmim. Ao levantar Thony em seus braços, ele começou a se contorcer. Bella sabia que ele estava reconhecendo o lugar e o colocou sobre o gramado. Saboreou o momento, percebendo como a criança estava feliz andando em círculos. Honestamente, admitiu que seu bebê jamais teria essa liberdade e respiraria ar tão puro se estivessem no apartamento de Jacob em Lon­dres. Ao menos por ele, ela tomara a decisão certa. Quanto a ela, bem, teria de lutar.

Uma sensação indescritível tomou conta dela quando Edward a pegou pelo braço e sentou-se com ela no banco de madeira. Mesmo a uma distancia razoá­vel, podia sentir o calor que ele emanava. Era decididamente enervante.

Se tocasse no assunto de casamento novamente ela tomaria Thony nos braços e sairia andando. Mas ele não o fez. A boca atraente ostentava um leve sor­riso quando perguntou gentilmente:

— Por que o nome Thony? Nunca tinha ouvido esse nome.

Edward percebeu que havia tocado numa ferida aberta, pelo ruborizar das faces de Bella. Ótimo, Sua intenção era descobrir o que a fazia ser a mulher que era. Se ela fosse ser sua mulher, e ela iria, ele ne­cessitava investigar profundamente sua alma. Desco­nhecia seu passado, além do fato de que ela perdera a mãe ainda muito nova. Na ilha, ficara de tal modo embriagado pela atração física que não tivera oportu­nidade para compartilhar confidencias pessoais.

Estendeu um braço sobre o encosto do banco e no­tou que ela ficou tensa. Não iria tocá-la, embora ad­mitisse, a contragosto, que desejava isso. Seus dedos estavam a poucos centímetros da fita que amarrava os cabelos de Bella. A tentação de vê-los cair em cascata sedosa era grande. Quaisquer que fossem as falhas de Bella, ele não podia negar que a química funcionava muito bem entre eles. Isso já o havia dei­xado perturbado uma vez. Mas agora, agiria com o cérebro. Livrar-se inteiramente dela não era uma op­ção. Não enquanto Thony necessitasse de ambos os pais.

Resistindo ao impulso de tocá-la, lembrou-se de sua decisão de arrancar as informações. Comportar-se como um touro a faria calar-se. E mais importante do que saciar seu desejo era descobrir quem ela era. E além do mais, pelos sinais que Bella mostrara na véspera, ficara claro que ele poderia tê-la quando quisesse.

— E então?

Bella engoliu em seco. Impossível não falar a verdade. Timidamente respondeu:

— Esse nome vem do sobrenome do pai dele. Abreviei-o para Thony, entendeu?

Ele já sabia. Já havia feito a conexão. Ao menos ela respondera com honestidade. Para sua surpresa, Edward sentiu seu coração enternecer. Talvez, colo­cando de lado o fato dela não considerá-lo uma fonte de recursos e ter se servido do que era propriedade de Tânia, ela não o esquecera completamente. Caso contrário não teria colocado esse nome no filho de­les, pensou.

Ele tinha mais perguntas. Uma em particular o es­tava intrigando, mas poderiam ficar para depois. De­terminado a fazer com que ela se sentisse relaxada, retirou o braço e apanhou, dentro da cesta de piquenique, uma garrafa térmica enchendo uma caneca com café e a estendendo a Bella.

— Sirva-se do que quiser, enquanto eu cuido para que nosso filho não coma violetas. Ele tem uma natu­reza bastante curiosa, não é mesmo?

Ao vê-lo brincar com Thony, Bella se questionou sobre quais seriam as pretensões de Edward. Já que tra­tá-la com rispidez não estava dando certo, ele decidi­ra jogar seu charme, apenas para convencê-la a se ca­sar e depois mostraria todo o seu desprezo por ela? Iria ignorá-la até sentir a necessidade de comparti­lhar a cama com outra mulher?

Bem, não funcionaria. Uma vez impostor, sempre impostor. Será que Tânia descobrira suas traições o cancelara o casamento? Talvez ela nunca soubesse. Mas nada a faria aceitar uma união aviltante com um conquistador em série, Bella jurou.

Ele agora segurava Thony nos braços e fazia cóce­gas em sua barriga. O menino dava gargalhadas. Era óbvio que adorava o pai.

Mas ela se acreditava imune ao charme de Edward. Afinal, tudo não passara de técnicas para conseguir o que ele de fato queria. Bella voltou sua atenção para a cesta. De nada adiantaria comportar-se como uma donzela vitoriana que perdera seu amor e sentia-se desgraçada para sempre. Descobrira as artimanhas de Edward e não se deixaria atrair novamente. Retirou da cesta uma grossa fatia de pão coberto de queijo cremoso e salame. Ela não mais acreditava que eles po­diam ter um relacionamento que de fato valesse a pena. Sem chance.

Bella degustava distraidamente um cacho de uvas vermelhas quando Edward ajeitou o bebê ador­mecido no carrinho e levou-o para a sombra de um arbusto florido, indo depois se sentar perto dela. Bella achou que havia no ar um perfume com proprie­dades narcóticas, pois estava tão relaxada quando ele chegou, que foi capaz até de lhe conceder um leve sorriso.

— Detesto mulheres que só comem duas folhas de alface, fico feliz em ver que você não é desse time — gracejou Edward ao perceber a cesta quase vazia.

— Mesmo se eu ficar enorme de gorda?

Bella estendeu a ele uma fatia de pão com sala­me. Não faria mal brincar um pouco. Ficar sempre na defensiva a tinha deixado exausta.

— Eu não diria gorda. Outras palavras a descreve­riam melhor.

E os olhos de Edward faiscavam sob os cílios den­sos e escuros.

— Encantadora, deliciosa, desejável. Bella fechou os olhos e recostou-se. Todo aquele papo furado não mais a impressionava. Desejável? Seria mais provável um rótulo de objeto útil quando ele não encontrasse mulheres mais sofisticadas para se deitar. Estava aprendendo a ser cínica, ao menos no que dizia respeito a Edward Cullen Severini.

Uma vez ele a desejara, preso naquela ilha sem qualquer outra vítima por perto. E olhe onde isso a ti­nha levado! Mas ela faria tudo outra vez, sofreria a dor e a humilhação que ele a infligira, porque o resul­tado final fora aquele lindo bebê a quem ela amava mais do que a própria vida.

Uma brisa colou a blusa junto aos seus seios e o to­que íntimo da boca de Edward em seus lábios foi como um raio de luz enviando sinais elétricos a sua corren­te sangüínea, desorientando-a. Levantou as mãos para empurrá-lo mas sua boca permaneceu agarrada à dele. Bella só recuperou os sentidos quando ouviu um resmungo no carrinho de bebê.

— O que foi isso?

Ela se levantou, vermelha e querendo bater em Edward por ele estar tão próximo, deixando-a bem cons­ciente de toda a musculatura de seu corpo inclinado sobre ela e por falar com tanta sedução.

— Ainda tinha um pouco de queijo no seu lábio superior e eu não pude resistir. Estou faminto.

Para a tortura de Bella, os olhos de Edward diziam exatamente qual o tipo de fome ele sentia.

— Então coma as uvas. Vou levar Thony para den­tro.

— Claro — concordou Edward, levantando-se e su­bindo as escadas com o carrinho como se não pesasse mais do que uma pena.

— O vento Tramontano sopra diretamente dos Al­pes. Uma primavera prematura na Toscana é como uma bela mulher. Sopra quente e sopra frio. Assim como você, _cara mia. _Está de mau humor porque não que admitir que está gostando de desfrutar do meu beijo. Porque será?

Prestes a negar com veemência, Bella travou as palavras. Ele saberia que ela estaria mentindo. Impos­sível que ele não tivesse percebido seu corpo inteiro ganhar vida enquanto ele provava os lábios dela.

— É um jogo. Se a minha memória não falha você já se deliciou com os meus beijos. Agora quer fingir que não me deseja mais. Um enigma que eu tenho de resolver.

Ele imaginara que ela se lançaria com uma pressa nunca vista a sua oferta de casamento e ao estilo lu­xuoso de vida que acompanhava a oferta. Edward fala­ra brincando, porém, jamais falara tão a sério. O enigma estava começando a perturbá-lo.

Assim que avistou a mansão, Bella respirou ali­viada. Estava a salvo. E quando alcançaram a entra­da, ele tomou a cesta da mão dela.

— Estarei ocupado o resto do dia examinando contratos e dando alguns telefonemas. Jantaremos juntos hoje à noite. Será num restaurante local, por­tanto use uma roupa informal. Já está na hora de co­nhecer um pouco da região. Não é bom para você fi­car confinada.

Para esconder o seu temor, Bella apanhou o filho no colo. Um jantar íntimo a lembraria das ceias sob as estrelas passadas na ilha. E tudo o que se seguia depois.

— Não posso. Tenho um bebê, lembra? Tenho também um alarme no meu quarto para o caso de ele acordar e necessitar ser trocado ou estar com sede.

— A babá também tem um alarme no quarto dela. Os fascinantes olhos de Edward iluminaram-se ao passar as costas de seus dedos nas faces coradas de Bella.

— Por esse motivo a babá foi contratada, _cara. _Não foi para arrancar seu bebê de seus cuidados. Mas para permitir que você passe um tempo de qualidade com ele. E que não precise ser privada de sua liber­dade.

Bella ficou boquiaberta, preocupada por ele es­tar sendo sincero, pois inicialmente acreditara que havia contratado a babá Minette para afastá-la de Thony.

Não seja bonzinho comigo. Por favor não, pensou Bella.

— Esteja pronta às oito e meia.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7

Surpresa consigo mesma, Bella descobriu que seu humor estava bem. mais otimista, apesar da situação desconfortável em que se encontrava. Ela se prepara­va para uma noite tortuosa com um homem a quem detestava e desejava em igual intensidade. Um ho­mem que poderia num piscar de olhos virar a cabeça dela.

Sua situação pessoal não era tão má. Edward se mostrara o tipo de homem a quem ela desprezava, ca­paz de seduzir mulheres de classe inferior, falar de amor eterno e, ao mesmo tempo, estar prestes a se ca­sar com uma esnobe de sangue azul, imensamente rica e bela. Mas, na realidade, ele não se casara com a perversa Tânia Denali di Barsini. Era um homem livre. Isso afinal tornava as coisas mais fáceis, concluiu Bella.

Além do mais, um homem que mal conhece seu fi­lho e já abre o coração para o bebê, tratando-o como um príncipe, levando seus deveres paternais tão a sé­rio que se dispunha a se casar com uma pequena la­dra, apenas para dar estabilidade e bem estar ao filho, não poderia ser uma pessoa tão má.

Absorta nesses pensamentos, Bella se chocou com Edward no final da escada. Ele a amparou rodeando-a num abraço forte. — Você cheira a flor de verão. Uma delícia.

A voz dele soou doce como o mel, enquanto enter­rava a cabeça nos cabelos sedosos e soltos de Bella.

Ela sentiu seu corpo se derreter de vontade de se misturar ao dele. Os bicos de seus seios retesaram-se e, imediatamente, sentiu o pulsar insistente entre suas coxas. A colônia que ele usava, o cheiro mascu­lino dele, intoxicou seus sentidos. Ele usava sua ve­lha mágica, a poderosa mágica a qual ela era incapaz de resistir. Ela se insinuou um pouco mais perto, e com o desejo acalorando seu corpo, levou as mãos até os ombros e depois até o pescoço dele, levantando a cabeça na expectativa de um beijo.

Essa era a última coisa que ela queria que aconte­cesse, mas como evitar? Estava tão perdida como na noite em que ele apareceu na praia enluarada olhando sensualmente seu corpo quase nu e estendendo-lhe uma toalha..

— Você está bem?

Edward a afastou com suavidade, mas sua expressão era sarcástica.

— Da próxima vez olhe por onde anda. Eu poderia ser uma parede de tijolos. Vamos?

Bella estremeceu angustiada. Abaixando a cabeça de modo que seus cabelos encobrissem a face inundada de humilhação e vergonha, permitiu que ele a guiasse até o carro.

Ela se comportara feito uma rameira enlouquecida. Só poderia ter sido mais óbvia se estivesse usando uma camiseta com os dizeres: quero fazer amor com você! E o fato de Edward não ter demonstrado a mes­ma atração a deixou ainda mais humilhada. O receio de que através do sexo ele pudesse manipulá-la dei­xou-a apavorada. Ele conseguiria com que ela concordasse em se casar, apenas para salvar as aparên­cias. E ela iria para a cama ao menor sinal dele.

Ele a alimentaria e a vestiria, pelo bem do filho de­les, mas estava pouco ligando, na verdade, para os sentimentos dela. Ela precisava fazê-lo acreditar em sua integridade, uma tarefa dura, admitia.

No caminho até o vilarejo, Bella se esforçou ao máximo para retomar seu otimismo.

Iria convencê-lo de que ele agira vergonhosamen­te ao seduzi-la para ir para a cama, enquanto o tempo todo estava para se casar com outra mulher. Iria for­çá-lo a ver que ela não era uma ladra. Que fora vítima de uma armadilha. E se ele se recusasse a mandá-la de volta para a Inglaterra, então que providenciasse um pequeno chalé com um pedaço de terra naquela mesma região. Ele poderia contribuir para o sustento de Thony se assim desejasse e o veria durante os finais de semana e numa parte das férias quando ele atingis­se a idade escolar. E ela seria auto-suficiente, culti­vando frutas e vegetais, criando galinhas...

— Em que está pensando?

A pergunta a despertou de seus devaneios. Ela nem percebera que eles já tinham chegado. Lutando para abandonar o conforto de seus planos cor-de-rosa e voltar ao presente, respondeu sem pensar:

— Em ovos.

O som da risada dele a encheu de alegria. Fazia tempo desde a última vez que os dois haviam rido juntos. Mas ela mordeu os lábios para não acompa­nhá-lo. Ele ainda não sabia, mas esta noite iria ser de­cisiva.

— Está com fome, é óbvio. Isso é muito bom.

Resistindo à tentação de atraí-la para si e beijá-la, até que nenhum dos dois soubesse mais em que dia estavam, Edward logo saiu do carro. Ainda há pouco, em casa, ele precisara reunir toda a sua força de von­tade para não tomá-la em seus braços e levá-la direto para a cama dele e tirar vantagem daquele corpo sen­sual e atraente. Ele merecia uma medalha por conse­guir passar por cima da química sexual existente en­tre ambos, por enxergar mais longe do que a imediata e fantástica autogratificação. _Madonna diavola! _Pre­cisava entrar na mente dela, entender o que a fazia ser como era, antes de providenciar sua recuperação mo­ral e antes mesmo de pensar em fazer amor com ela. E atar os laços transformando-a em sua esposa, crian­do, desse modo, uma família adequada ao seu filho. Assumindo o controle, abriu a porta do carro e aju­dou-a a sair. Procurando ter o mínimo de contato pos­sível, a amparou pela calçada de pedras até as luzes do pequeno restaurante.

— A comida é simples, mas muito bem-feita. Che­gamos cedo, porém mais tarde iremos encontrar aqui alguns dos moradores locais.

Não era isso o que Bella desejava, não naquele momento. Ela desejava conversar em particular com Edward, revelar o seu lado da história.

Edward foi cumprimentado pelo proprietário, Bep­pe, como se fosse um membro da família, e a esposa do proprietário acenou por trás de uma cortina, onde Bella presumiu que fosse a cozinha.

O ambiente era decorado por dois extravagantes guarda-louças pintados à mão que ladeavam uma la­reira. Beppe os guiou até uma mesa de madeira decorada com uma vela grossa em um vasinho de cerâ­mica.

— Está confortável? — perguntou Edward ao mo­ver a vela para a extremidade da mesa, de modo que pudesse ver Bella.

Seria assim que as coisas aconteceriam? Extrema­mente cortês contanto que ela fizesse exatamente o que lhe fosse dito? Que se submetesse com humilda­de aos planos dele?

— Não muito — ela respondeu sem hesitar en­quanto Beppe trazia uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

— E por quê? Preferia um restaurante mais chique e da alta roda social?

O coração de Bella acelerou. Era essa a brecha que ela precisava.

— Você não me conhece nem um pouco, não é mesmo?

Ela levantou a mão indicando o ambiente calmo e aconchegante.

— Esse local é perfeito para mim. Eu não sou chi­que, nem sofisticada. Se me levar a um banquete dou­rado, poderei sujar minha roupa com a comida.

As faces de Bella estavam vermelhas. Muito per­to do fogo, ela já estava com calor. Retirou o casaco de camurça e continuou com uma veemência que sur­preendeu até a si mesma.

— E eu não sou uma ladra, nem vivo dormindo com homens por aí!

Seria possível? Edward apenas pensou consigo mesmo, intrigado com a censura repentina de Bella. Ela seria um sucesso em qualquer função. Totalmen­te fabulosa, olhos como chocolate, às vezes escuros como o carvão, em outras, prateados, e os lábios se abriam como um botão de rosa, pedindo para se­rem beijados.

Qual homem cheio de saúde seria capaz de não olhar aqueles seios fantásticos e tentadores que se re­velavam sob a camisa de seda cor de pêssego que ela usava sob o casaco que acabara de tirar?

— Não ria de mim! — lançou ela feito uma gata eriçada.

Beppe se aproximava novamente trazendo agora as entradas. Edward se divertia percebendo que Bella estava com vontade de atirar a taça de vinho em sua cara. Ela agora se revelava bem zangada e ele, surpreendentemente, divertia-se com isso. Afinal, pro­pôs:

— Vamos comer?

Bella apanhou uma azeitona e deixou-a de lado. A menos que ele saísse andando, ela tinha agora uma audiência cativa e não iria desperdiçar essa oportuni­dade.

— Você disse que deveríamos começar a nos co­nhecer. E eu já disse que você não sabe nada sobre mim.

— Certo.

Edward mordeu um salgadinho delicioso. Já era tempo de começar a jornada a que se propusera. Jor­nada que o levaria dentro da alma de Bella. Hora de ficar sério e parar de olhar com desejo os atributos fí­sicos de Bella, apenas para satisfazer sua libido. Uma libido que estava inerte desde que descobrira quem Bella realmente era.

— Então vamos começar. Em mais de uma ocasião você me acusou, equivocadamente, creio eu, de assegurar que você jamais trabalharia como babá ou­tra vez. Eu fiquei me perguntando o motivo. Por você ter engravidado? Certamente não é uma acusação justa, uma vez que me garantiu estar protegida. Pare­ce então que a parcela maior de responsabilidade é sua. Além do mais, quem poderia empregá-la como babá, tendo que tomar conta de uma criança peque­na?

Bella fulminou Edward com o olhar. Escolheu um camarão e começou a descascá-lo. Os olhos embaça­vam-se com a lembrança. A voz soava amargurada.

— Logo depois que eu voltei da Itália, me infor­maram que eu estava fora da agência. Uma reclama­ção muito grave fora feita. Por você e por aquela mu­lher com quem você ia se casar. Por quem mais? Dis­seram que eu havia roubado uma hóspede da minha patroa. Eu que não esperasse deles mais referências, e que me desse por satisfeita por não estar sendo pro­cessada.

Bella respirou fundo. Fora uma época terrível. Edward a magoara, dissera que ela era uma ladra. A humilhara. Tudo o que ela queria era continuar traba­lhando na carreira que amava e esquecê-lo.

— Eu não tinha roubado nada.

A voz de Bella transparecia dor.

— Você me fez perder o emprego e a chance de trabalhar como babá novamente. Fiquei muito res­sentida! Naquela época eu não sabia que estava grá­vida. Felizmente, diferente de você, havia pessoas que acreditavam em mim. A sra. Hopkins me abrigou enquanto eu procurava emprego. O dono de uma adega, satisfeito com duas referências, a da sra. Hopkins e a do pai da minha amiga Tina, que é clínico geral me empregou. Portanto, não graças a você, eu sobrevivi!

Edward observou que ela havia descascado um montinho de camarões mas não comera um sequer. Não duvidava de que ela estivesse falando a verdade. Ela tinha estado na lista negra. Pela primeira vez desde a noite terrível, ele se dispunha de boa vontade a analisar as conseqüências. Ele estava magoado com a traição de seu amor, mas insistira numa conferência com todos os que sabiam do ocorrido, Alice, Tânia e Filomena.

Com o coração pesado feito chumbo, deu ordens para que o episódio fosse encerrado. A gargantilha de diamantes fora recuperada, nada fora perdido. Com exceção do sonho, mais adequado a um adolescente do que a um homem adulto, de passar o resto da vida com a única mulher que ele de fato amara. Mesmo as­sim, não queria que ela fosse castigada.

Alice concordara, com os olhos cheios d'água.

— Eu não teria acreditado numa palavra disso tudo caso você não tivesse constatado. Claro que não vou levar isso adiante.

Tânia, com um leve sorriso nos lábios vermelhos, ficara calada. Fora Filomena quem levantara o óbvio.

— A agência não deveria ser avisada? Ela pode vir a roubar seus futuros patrões.

Sem querer parecer que desejava acobertar o erro, pensou em explicar a elas que retirar as chances de trabalho de Bella poderia jogá-la até mesmo na prostituição. Com esses pensamentos, seu sangue ferveu, mas fora Tânia quem descartara a idéia.

— Você ouviu o que disse o _signor _Severini. Nem uma palavra sobre esse episódio desagradável. Proíbo você de falar sobre isso.

Alice não teria contatado a agência, e Filomena estava ciente das conseqüências em desafiar sua pa­troa. Restava Tânia, que declarara não ter intenção de exigir castigo. Naquela hora, essa magnanimidade pareceu destoar de sua personalidade, e somente ago­ra ele se perguntava o porquê.

Mas era muito cedo para compartilhar suas suposi­ções. Não ganhara sua reputação como homem de ne­gócios por se atirar nas suposições sem antes levantar todos os dados relevantes.

Recostando-se na cadeira, observou Bella en­quanto Beppe dispunha na mesa uma travessa com um peixe assado. Ela deve ter tido momentos difíceis ao se deparar com uma gravidez inesperada, ter de encontrar trabalho, ganhar o suficiente para se sus­tentar e ainda poupar para a chegada do bebê.

_Di__ó! _Ela carregou o filho deles em silêncio, sem que ele pudesse ampará-la. Ele deveria ter mandado alguém checar os movimentos dela na Inglaterra. As­sim teria sabido da gravidez! Teria oferecido ajuda, insistido para que ela retornasse a Itália com ele, as­segurado toda a assistência. A favor dela tinha o cré­dito de não ter feito aborto. O sangue de Edward ferveu a esse pensamento. Ela lutara sozinha...

Ele dividiu o peixe e passou o prato.

— Como você fez para lidar com a gravidez? Mencionou uma babá... a sra. Hopkins?

Bella assentiu, com revolta. Pegou o garfo e de­sejou espetar aquele objeto pontiagudo nele ao invés de espetar o peixe. Aquele homem lindo demais, rico demais, confiante demais, havia ignorado o que ela dissera sobre ele a ter colocado na lista negra. Como se não tivesse a menor importância. Ela não era vio­lenta, mas Edward Cullen Severini extraía o pior que havia dentro dela.

— Ela foi maravilhosa e me convidou a morar com ela. Estava sempre alegre, sempre vendo uma luz dourada atrás de uma nuvem cinzenta.

— Você a conhecia há muito tempo?

Edward encheu novamente a taça de Bella com vi­nho. Ela não tocara na comida, mas esvaziara a taça como se fosse água. Tudo bem. O álcool contribuiria para que soltasse a língua.

Com um suspiro, ela baixou o garfo e o pedaço in­tocado de peixe. Com certeza seria um alívio para ele desviar do assunto de seu suposto roubo. Ele não pa­recia nem um pouco envergonhado do que fizera. Nada o convenceria de que ela não pegara os diaman­tes daquela mulher perversa. Seria bom falar de al­guém que sempre acreditara nela.

— Ela foi contratada logo após o meu nascimento. Aparentemente minha mãe sempre foi frágil. Ela morreu quando eu tinha três anos, portanto não tenho qualquer registro sobre o assunto. Eu acho que papai amaldiçoava o fato de tê-la engravidado e de eu ter nascido. A sra. Hopkins cuidou de mim até os meus sete anos. Nessa época, papai se casou com Renné, uma divorciada que tinha uma filha, Rosalie. Como Renné fazia questão de dizer, Rosalie era tudo o que eu não era, bela, graciosa e brilhante. Mas isso não importava pois a sra. Hopkins me amava. Então, pou­co tempo depois, Renné demitiu-a. Segundo ela, era um desperdício de dinheiro manter a babá. Mas ela não pensava assim ao comprar, com o dinheiro do meu pai, roupas caríssimas para ela e Rosalie.

Engolindo um soluço, Bella procurou afastar as péssimas lembranças.

— Mas eu tive uma infância feliz. De verdade. Claro que meu pai me amava, só não sabia demons­trar isso muito bem. E além do mais, a família de Tina sempre me levava com eles nas férias. E a sra. Hopkins nunca me esqueceu. Sempre me mandava cartas e presentinhos. Eu tive sorte!

Edward enrijeceu seus músculos. Sorte? Em perder a mãe tão cedo? Em ser parcialmente responsabiliza­da pela morte prematura da mãe? Em ser brutalmente privada da companhia da bondosa senhora que a cria­ra? Sem mencionar uma madrasta infernal. Edward po­dia pintar o quadro diante de si. Roupas novas para a madrasta e a filha e Bella tendo que usar roupas ve­lhas até que se rasgassem. Qual criança não sentiria inveja? A superioridade de Rosalie deve ter sido empurrada goela abaixo de Bella.

Edward procurou se acalmar resistindo ao impulso de correr para o outro lado da mesa e abraçá-la. Sua investigação deveria ser técnica e não uma mistura de raiva, compaixão e... e culpa?

— Então você foi morar com a babá e trabalhar em uma adega. E quando Thony nasceu?

Bella pressentia que a qualquer momento ele co­meçaria a censurá-la pelo que entendia como ser sua irresponsabilidade, não avisá-lo de que seria pai. Mas ela já explicara que não queria perturbar os planos dele. Achava que ele estava casado com a mulher má! Ela estremeceu. Começava a sentir uma dor de cabeça. Por que ele estava interessado em saber onde ela tinha morado, em vez de se concentrar em pedir desculpas por seu comportamento? Ela não conse­guia entender. Vinho demais talvez.

— Trabalhei meio período no supermercado do bairro. Consegui lidar bem até que... até que ela mor­reu. Foi repentino. A casa era alugada. Thony e eu ti­vemos que deixar o local.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

— Eu a perdi.

_Dio! _Agora ele entendia tudo. Por que ela fora mo­rar com o rapaz. Sem raciocinar, a mente ocu­pada em como Bella devia ter se sentido, de luto pela velha amiga, sem um teto para protegê-la, sem esperanças e com uma criança para cuidar...

— Então você foi morar com um namorado?

Ele ia acrescentar que entendia perfeitamente por­que ela tomara aquela decisão mas, com a face inunda­da de lágrimas, Bella se levantou e saiu porta afora.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

Edward colocou sobre a mesa dinheiro suficiente para pagar a despesa, apanhou o casaco de Bella e saiu angustiado atrás dela. Ele odiava vê-la sofrer. Odia­va! Tinha sido um erro falar sem pensar.

Bella estava inclinada sobre o carro, o retrato da tristeza. Gentilmente ele cobriu-a com o casaco e abriu a porta.

— Entre. A noite está fria.

Bella desabou no banco do carro. Aquela noite fora um desastre total. Ela pretendia convencê-lo de uma vez por todas de que era inocente de todas as acusações que lhe eram feitas. Mas ele não levou em conta o que ela tinha a dizer. Como faria para que ele acreditasse, se ele não queria acreditar? Por que des­perdiçar seu tempo tentando?

— Eu sinto muito. Não quis dar a impressão de censurar sua atitude de mudar para o apartamento da­quele rapaz.

Bella abriu bem os olhos. Ele tinha mesmo uma opinião muito baixa sobre ela e estava aferrado a ela. Tomava-a pelo tipo de mulher que viveria à custa de um homem, dando em troca seus favores na cama. Seria esse o motivo de ele pensar que ela aceitaria sem pestanejar sua oferta de casamento?

— E por que você deveria dar a impressão de cen­surar? Acima de todas as pessoas, você sabe muito bem como é agarrar algo que está em oferta. Você é muito bom nisso.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Acha que eu preciso soletrar? Você acha que todo mundo é igual a você! Quando vê alguma coisa tentadora, fácil de pegar, a toma para si!

— Está me acusando de roubar o que é proprieda­de alheia?

— Pior! Você rouba corações e depois os esmaga!

Pela mente de Bella passava que certamente ele sabia que ela fora sincera ao dizer que o amava. Que ela não estava brincando de ser somente um flerte de férias! Que seu tolo coração fora verdadeiramente destroçado. Aliado ao fato de que seu corpo respon­dia com avidez a um simples toque dele, a um sim­ples olhar, e ele sabia que ela ainda estava muito apaixonada por ele. Sabia que poderia convencê-la a se casar com ele, pois ela jamais conseguiria escapar e construir uma vida tranqüila para Thony e para ela a uma distância segura. — Quero ir embora.

E infelizmente, debulhou-se em lágrimas, numa amostra final de humilhação.

Edward ligou o motor e seguiu velozmente colina acima. Odiava vê-la chorar! Tânia e ele tinham co­metido um terrível erro. Tânia ativamente e ele pas­sivamente.

Ele ficara chocado e magoado com a prova apre­sentada a ele, com o silêncio de Bella, que dera a impressão de uma confissão de culpa. Mas agora es­tava certo que o silêncio fora resultado de um cho­que, tão grande quanto o dele próprio.

Quando pensou em tudo o que ela passou, ficou mortificado. Deixar a casa de Alice debaixo de um clima pesado, e depois, graças a Tânia, ser demitida da agência. Mais tarde, descobriu que estava grávida de um filho dele e era incapaz de pedir ajuda porque o acreditava recém-casado. Uma mulher ordinária te­ria se aproximado dele de qualquer modo, exigido ser sustentada, sem se incomodar de atrapalhar seus pla­nos.

Em vez disso, ela agira com bravura. Dera à luz o filho deles em circunstâncias mais do que modestas. Até que o destino lhe aprontou outro golpe terrível com a morte de sua velha amiga. E por isso ela fora morar com o rapaz ? E daí? Olhando friamente, pelo ponto de vista dela, o que mais a pobre criança poderia fazer? Repentinamente sem casa, sem poder trabalhar porque falecera a sua velha babá, que toma­va conta do lindo filho deles, enquanto ela se esfalfava em um serviço de terceira categoria... ela não tinha um amplo leque de opções pela frente. Não com um bebê no colo. Então, que direito tinha ele de pensar nela como uma _ordinária!_

Precisaria fazer reparações. No dia seguinte con­frontaria Tânia. Extrairia dela a verdade. E então, fa­ria todo o possível para corrigir seu terrível compor­tamento. Um choro ao seu lado interrompeu seus pensamentos. Olhou para Bella. Ela estava com as juntas de seus dedos fortemente pressionadas contra a boca. Um gesto clássico de quem está apavorada.

Imediatamente, ele reduziu a velocidade do carro. Conhecia as estradas estreitas das colinas do campo toscano, mas ela não. Não poderia saber que ele esta­va dirigindo com toda a segurança.

— Estamos quase chegando em casa — assegurou Edward imprimindo carinho em sua voz.

Casa? Quem dera se ela de fato estivesse chegando em sua casa. Bella não pode impedir as lágrimas Aquela adorável mansão, em meio ao campo toscano, jamais seria o lar dela. A menos que ela concor­dasse com a gélida proposta de casamento que ele lhe fizera. Ela ainda o amava, reconhecia, com amargu­ra. Mas como poderia concordar com tal insanidade'' Infelizmente, recusando-se a escolher uma vida de humilhações, mágoas e esperanças perdidas, ela iria privar seu precioso filho de tudo aquilo que um Severini poderia esperar. O melhor de tudo. Era um dile­ma que a estava deixando histérica!

Assim que o carro estacionou, ela tentou sair mas suas pernas estavam bambas.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la.

O tom carinhoso da voz de Edward fez com que ela sentisse vontade de chorar novamente. Ele a amparava com um braço enlaçando sua cintura. A vontade de Bella era de virar-se, abraçá-lo, encostar a cabeça em seu peito largo, e chorar todas as suas misérias,

Já dentro de casa, Bella teve a presença de espírito de agradecer.

— Muito obrigada. Agora posso ir sozinha.

Ele obviamente não levou suas palavras em consi­deração e, tomando-a nos braços, subiu as escadas até o quarto. O coração de Bella martelou enlou­quecido quando inspirou o cheiro característico de Edward e absorveu sua potente masculinidade.

No momento em que eles atravessaram a porta do quarto ela já estava toda derretida. E se perguntava se ele estaria captando os sinais enviados por seus braços, que envolviam com ternura o pescoço dele, e pelo seu corpo que se aconchegava ao dele. Bella sentia seu corpo em chamas.

Colocando-a de pé, Edward, sensatamente afastou-se a aconselhando.

— Tome um banho. Você mal tocou na comida e tomou muito vinho. Vou pedir a alguém para lhe tra­zer sanduíches e café forte.

Ele saiu fechando a porta, deixando-a com a sen­sação de ter se sido ridícula ao imaginar que ele ainda a desejava, que ainda existia a antiga mágica que os atraíra na ilha.

Que ele não a amava, ela não tinha dúvidas. Mentir sobre sua devoção eterna fora mais um dos truques de sedução dele, com o objetivo de que ela fosse para cama e correspondesse aos seus anseios. Mas agora, ele nem mesmo a desejava. Reunindo todas as suas forças, proibiu-se de pensar nesse assunto e reforçou sua convicção de que o casamento estava completa­mente fora de questão.

Uma ducha fria a ajudou a retomar o juízo que per­dera ao ficar tão próxima dele. Vestiu uma camisola de seda e na saída do banheiro deparou-se com uma bandeja que alguém depositara, cheia de biscoitos crocantes com diversas coberturas. Sentiu seu estô­mago apertar. Café quente a faria bem, mas... a co­mida?

— Coma!

A voz de Edward a surpreendeu. Ele estava perto da porta, quase intocado pela luz do abajur na mesinha de cabeceira. Bella não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser olhar fixamente Edward, apreciando suas feições perfeitas, o brilho daqueles olhos escuros que pareciam soldar-se aos dela. Os próprios olhos de Bella estavam molhados.

Se ela chorasse novamente ele estaria perdido, Edward tinha certeza disso e lutou para permanecer deci­dido a não tocá-la. No entanto, cada átomo de seu corpo implorava para que ele colocasse se unisse a Bella dentro do recanto suave e pleno de sua sub­missa feminilidade.

Ele a olhava, embriagado por suas feições adorá­veis, a luz iluminando sedutoramente os contornos de seu lindo corpo através da fina e transparente camisola marfim. Ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro retesar-se.

O fato de ela não ser imune a ele, a tornava mais tentadora. _Dio! _Será que ele não tinha um pingo de integridade? Até que suas suspeitas fossem confir­madas, Bella estava fora de seu alcance, e mesmo depois, os desentendimentos teriam de ser esclareci­dos antes que eles pudessem engrenar em um relacio­namento verdadeiro.

Ela poderia sentir o mesmo desejo por ele e corres­ponder fisicamente, mas a dádiva de seu amor, essa não mais pertencia a ele. Provavelmente ela o odiava pelo tratamento absurdo que ele vinha dedicando a ela desde que a reencontrara em Londres. E ele não podia censurá-la por esse sentimento.

Ela se moveu. Apenas um pouquinho, amparando-se no braço da poltrona. O tecido de seda moveu-se também, grudando nas coxas dela, revelando as for­mas perfeitas de sua feminilidade.

Edward começou a suar.

Ele não deveria estar ali. Com ela daquele jeito. Ele não tinha condição de resistir. O que havia dado nele para preparar ele próprio a bandeja? Na verdade, tudo o que quisera era ficar junto dela. Olhá-la, tocá-la, Estar com ela...

Ele se moveu na direção dela. Os olhos castanhos levantaram-se penetrando os dele. Os olhos versdes abaixaram-se num relance para ver o peito dela, que arfava, os seios deslocando a seda da camisola. O co­ração bateu mais forte.

— Bella?

Fora uma pergunta? Fora ele quem falara? Fora aquele homem tão másculo, autoconfiante que ocu­pava a pele de Edward Cullen Severini até aquele momento? Ou fora um humilde suplicante, um adorador aos pés de um anjo, perplexo pela força de seu sentimento por uma mulher?

Os lábios de Bella se entreabriram trêmulos. A necessidade que sentia estava de volta ocupando o íntimo de seu ser. Bastou um toque. Somente um. So­mente a palma de sua mão sobre a pele lisa e acetinada do ombro de Bella para que ele se rendesse. Ele era dela novamente.

Com um tímido gemido ela se aproximou cheia de desejo, derretendo-se quando as mãos dele rodearam os seus quadris, puxando-a ao encontro de toda aque­la virilidade.

Todas as idéias de resistência, de auto-preservação e cada pedacinho de orgulho desapareceram num pis­car de olhos quando a boca de Edward invadiu a dela. Ele a desejava!

Por alguma razão, as atitudes dele, assim como o ar de indiferença, pareciam negar isso, mas naquele momento as barreiras ruíam. A velha mágica estava de volta, com uma força tão estrondosa que nenhum dos dois poderia calcular.

A emoção cega a tomou por inteiro quando ela correspondeu ao impulso passional de Edward. Ela percorreu com seus dedos ávidos a cabeleira sedosa, e imediatamente sentiu o calor da ereção dele pressionando contra seu corpo dócil e submisso. No momento, ela era nada mais do que puro delírio.

Ele afastou sua boca apenas para enterrá-la nos seios intumescidos de Bella, deixando-a eletrizada Ela tombou a cabeça para trás quando os dedos dele afastaram a seda e ele saboreou alternadamente cada um dos seios. Outro movimento e a camisola caiu aos seus pés. Com um sussurrar sensual, sedutor e mali­cioso, Edward a afastou levemente, enquanto a pene­trava com os olhos. Mantendo-a cativa em seus bra­ços, o seu olhar percorreu, feito uma carícia, aquela nudez revelada.

— Estou ardendo de desejo por você, Bella. Seja minha.

Nenhuma parte dela resistia mais. Bella era pura aquiescência. Tudo o que ele precisou fazer foi le­vantá-la e carregá-la até a cama. Quando ele retirou o agasalho mostrando o dorso nu, Bella pôde apenas olhar fixo e estremecer com a força do desejo que a aquecia. Seus olhos redescobriram cada centímetro daquele corpo que, um dia, ela conhecera melhor do que o dela mesma.

Ele mentira para ela, a enganara, a tratara como se ela fosse uma peste. Mas ela era mulher dele. Tinha dado à luz um filho dele. Ele nunca saberia, mas ela o amaria sempre, com todos os defeitos. Essa última noite com ele seria tudo o que ela teria ou pediria,

Mais do que isso, casamento, direitos ocasionais so­bre o corpo dela, a destruiriam.

Que, para ele seria apenas uma noite na qual teria a oportunidade de satisfazer seus instintos animalescos de sexo, não era algo com que ela devesse se preocupar naquele momento.

Ela era mulher dele. Era o destino. Esse foi o último pensamento coerente de Bella antes de Edward se deitar colando o corpo dele ao dela. E ele a tomou para si.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

Bella se espreguiçou. Seus cílios abriram-se constatando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, e se fecharam novamente, enquanto ela sorria tomada de uma onda de alegria que deixava seu corpo em brasa. Ela esticou o braço para tocar Edward. O espaço ao lado estava vazio.

Imediatamente foi alfinetada por uma assustadora insegurança. Mas não devia seguir esse caminho! Nunca mais ela se deixaria atormentar procurando por motivos escusos, jurou ao recostar nos travessei­ros num deleitoso abandono.

Ele acordara bem cedo, fora até o quarto dele, saí­ra para um passeio, fora pescar... e daí? Não signifi­cava nada. Ela podia ser amante dele e poderia até ser esposa dele em breve, mas não era proprietária dele. Ele não tinha que justificar cada passo a ela antes mesmo de andar.

A noite anterior mudara tudo. Ela precisava dar uma chance e parar de pensar pelo lado negativo. Não apenas pelo bem de Thony, mas por que ela mes­ma o amava, como poderia ser feliz sem ele? E tam­bém pelo bem de Edward. Ele precisava de seu filho, precisava saber que seu filho estava feliz e belamente cuidado e que tinha todas as vantagens que ele pode­ria proporcionar. Eles poderiam se casar e serem felizes. Uma família feliz, os três juntos. Ela precisaria de uma elevada dose de paciência para fazê-lo acre­ditar que ela não era aquilo que ele pensava. A pilha de evidências contra ela era alta, mas conseguiria por todas abaixo por fim.

A última noite garantira a ela que isso poderia ser feito. No início, o ato de amor fora loucamente emo­cional. Não fora apenas sexo, caso contrário, ela teria constatado. E as lembranças seriam tão nojentas que estaria se detestando ao invés de se sentir gloriosa­mente confiante no futuro que eles poderiam cons­truir juntos.

Foi como se duas almas impetuosas tivessem se encontrado depois de estarem por longo tempo perdi­das no limbo. Eles se agarraram com pura paixão. A segunda vez então transcendera o mero êxtase. Fora divinamente especial, uma lenta e terna exploração do prazer, duas almas retornando ao lar, dissolvendo-se uma na outra.

Então, mesmo que a mente dele lhe dissesse que ela era uma ordinária imprestável, o corpo dele e até mesmo o coração dele já contavam uma outra histó­ria. Fisicamente, ele sentia por ela a mesma necessi­dade que ela sentia por ele, e com o amor por parte dela e, por parte dele, o reconhecimento final e ne­cessário de sua inocência, eles poderiam colocar fim a distância que os separava.

Um suspiro de prazer por sua recém-conquistada confiança foi interrompido ao ouvir alguém bater na porta. Em seguida entrou a governanta com uma xí­cara de café sobre uma bandeja de prata.

— Está uma linda manhã — anunciou com um in­glês meticuloso, enquanto Bella erguia-se na cama puxando o lençol sobre seus seios nus.

— A primavera já chegou. — A governanta colo­cou a bandeja sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira, delica­damente fingindo não ver a camisola de seda que fi­cara esparramada no chão desde a véspera.

— O _signor _Severini partiu há uma hora e me pe­diu para lhe dizer que ele tem encontros de negócios em Florença e irá permanecer lá por um ou dois dias. Como está um dia esplêndido, vou levar o seu café da manhã lá no jardim, pode ser?

— Obrigada.

Foi tudo quanto Bella conseguiu dizer ao apa­nhar a xícara de café. Apesar de suas boas intenções, as dúvidas a inundavam novamente. Esforçava-se para não ser assim, mas dúvidas se esgueiravam insistentemente em sua mente, estragando tudo.

Por que motivo ele não acordara para se despedir, explicar a ela onde ele estava indo e por que, em vez de deixar um recado com a governanta? Levaria ape­nas um momento de seu dia ocupado. Ela não mere­cia tal consideração? Será que ela estivera fantasian­do sobre a noite passada, em vez de enxergar o que de fato acontecera?

Calma!, resmungou em pensamento quando a governanta deixou o quarto. Pare com isso! Ela estava exigindo muito dele, cedo demais. Ele ja se comprome­tera com o filho deles, e com a mãe do filho deles, pois Thony tinha necessidade dela. Levaria um tempo para que ele se comprometesse com ela como uma pessoa com seus próprios direitos, com ela como esposa, o que era bem mais do que uma peça extra de bagagem arras­tada por ser necessária na vida do filho.

Mas o tempo estava a seu favor. Com esse pensa­mento sensato, terminou o café e se levantou. Estava um lindo dia. Ela daria um banho em Thony e o vesti­ria. Os três poderiam tomar café da manhã no jardim. Minette iria gostar, a fonte jorrando e flores de narci­so perfumando o ar. E quando Thony adormecesse, após o almoço, ela continuaria as lições de italiano com a governanta. Uma vez que iria fazer sua vida na Itália, deveria falar fluentemente como os nativos.

Edward dirigia partindo de Florença e no peito seu coração pulsava mais rápido. Fora exatamente como ele começara a suspeitar. Posta contra a parede, Tânia contara tudo o que ele precisava saber. Bella so­frera de fato uma cilada, como ela própria tantas ve­zes protestara.

E ele não a tinha escutado! Confrontado com as "provas" ele ficara abalado. Dera precedência a sua antiga amizade e respeito por Tânia, e não escutara Bella. Ele fora muito ligado a Tânia. Jamais a ama­ra, mas a respeitara e confiara nela. Nem em um mi­lhão de anos poderia supor que ela fosse capaz de ta­manho fingimento.

Xingando-se por sua mente fechada Edward pisou no acelerador. O choque inicial e a profunda mágoa transformaram-se depois em obstinado orgulho que o levaram a pensar o pior de Bella. Precisava estar com ela, começar a tentar consertar as coisas.

Será que ela lhe daria uma segunda chance? Pro­vavelmente gostara de fazer amor com ele, mas será que se apaixonaria novamente, depois do comporta­mento que ele tivera?

Apesar do ar condicionado eficiente ele começou a suar. E, dando-se conta de que poderia ser parado por policiais, o que prolongaria ainda mais a sua de­mora, reduziu a marcha e procurou levar os pensa­mentos para outros lados que não os de sua fabulosa e amada Bella.

As suspeitas, que começaram a tomar forma quan­do ficou evidente que alguém não obedecera suas instruções de não denunciar o roubo à agência, ti­nham se transformado em certeza. No entanto ele precisava checar. Trabalhava com fatos, sempre fora assim. Não com suposições. E naquela manhã, ele havia se disposto a encontrá-los.

Solicitando favores especiais conseguiu ter acesso a um relatório confidencial que confirmou suas supo­sições.

No dia da malfadada festa de aniversário de Alice, o pai de Tânia já estava com sérios problemas fi­nanceiros. Quando ele a procurou para educadamen­te romper o noivado, pois já estava apaixonado por Bella, Tânia refletiu que precisaria tomar uma ati­tude drástica para manter seu futuro casamento nos trilhos. Isso lhe garantiria um pote sem fundo de dinheiro.

Ela instruíra Filomena a colocar a gargantilha de diamantes na bagagem de Bella, e depois encenara a "descoberta". Esse fora seu truque. E por pura mal­vadeza, contatou a agência para a qual Bella traba­lhava. Agora, fazia sentido o jeito como, pela primei­ra vez, Tânia o pressionara pelo casamento. Até aquele momento, tinha sido tão descansada quanto ele para marcar a data.

A família di Barsini estava agora em grandes difi­culdades financeiras. Tânia negara o fato defensiva­mente. O último lance do pai dela fora um investimento de alto risco, feito com capital emprestado. Isso o arruinara de tal modo que ele estava a ponto de ter a sua falência pública decretada. Apreensiva com a situação, Tânia decidira pressionar pela data do casamento.

A conversa que tivera com ele após um almoço no qual nenhum dos dois tocou na comida fora bastante desagradável. Como pudera ele algum dia ter concor­dado com a idéia de um casamento dinástico estéril com tal criatura? Ficou enojado ao constatar isso. Po­dia ter sido algo muito importante em seu passado, mas no momento aquilo lhe dava nojo.

Recusando-se a permanecer no passado quando o futuro era tão mais importante, Edward direcionou sua mente para tentar planejar como ele iria persuadir Bella a perdoá-lo. A tentar amá-lo outra vez, como ela já o amara. E ele também a ela.

0 pôr-do-sol refrescava a chegada da noite cor de ametista. Bella voltava do passeio, pisando descal­ça sobre o gramado salpicado de florezinhas.

Thony dormia no quarto vigiado pela babá. Tivera um dia cheio de novos cheiros e sons e a excitante descoberta de que podia ficar em pé, amparado pelas mãos firmes de sua mãe.

Ela ainda teria de trocar a velha calça jeans e a ca­miseta de cambraia por uma roupa mais respeitável. Colocaria um de seus muitos vestidos elegantes, para depois fazer a refeição solitariamente na cabeceira de uma mesa de jantar comprida. Tentaria parar de an­siar pelo retorno de Edward ao lar. Queria que ele esti­vesse ali agora, naquela noite. Não queria ter que es­perar por ele até a noite seguinte! Que ele estivesse em casa todo para ela.

Desejava-o tanto que só de pensar nele já se sentia tonta. Estava extasiada com as múltiplas possibilida­des de futuro que teriam, desde que ela tivesse a pa­ciência para mudar a opinião dele sobre seu compor­tamento moral.

Ao alcançar o salão frio na entrada da mansão, ela parou procurando acalmar a respiração e a pulsação. Imaginava se conseguiria essa façanha sentindo seu corpo ainda cantar as impressões da última noite de paixão. A governanta apareceu no corredor que des­cia da ala dos empregados.

— A _signorina _recebeu um telefonema. Um ho­mem inglês de nome Jacob. É para entrar em contato com ele. Acho que é urgente.

— Sim. Vou ligar do meu quarto. Uma pontada de culpa a fez sentir-se horrível. Ela telefonara, como prometera, na sua chegada a Florença. Mas dissera que ligaria depois e desde então nunca mais retornara. Tivera coisas demais para pen­sar e esquecera sua promessa.

O quarto estava abafado. Ela abriu as janelas e dei­xou aberta a porta para correr um pouco da abençoa­da brisa fresca antes de procurar em sua bolsa o car­tão de Jacob. Sentou-se então na cama de pernas cruza­das com o telefone na mão.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Jacob apreensivo assim que ela o cumprimentou. — Não soube mais nada desde o dia em que você chegou. Você prometeu me ligar novamente depois de alguns dias. Ao que eu saiba, ele poderia ter prendido você e jogado a chave fora. Tina está ficando apavorada. Ela está me culpando por ter permitido que esse homem levasse você e o menino embora. Ele está te tratando bem? Ele me pareceu pavoroso quando veio buscá-la.

— Estamos bem. E Edward caiu de amores por Thony. Ele até mesmo quer se casar comigo! E eu vou aceitar. Diga a Tina que não se preocupe. Eu mesma vou ligar para deixá-la mais tranqüila. Sinto muito. Deveria ter me lembrado de entrar em contato com vocês antes.

— Então você deve se desculpar.

Jacob tentava parece firme e ao mesmo tempo fraternal.

— Estou contente que as coisas estejam caminhando bem para você, se é isso o que você quer, mas meus pais e Tina ficaram muito preocupados e me responsabilizaram. Disseram que eu deixei você ser raptada por um estranho. Eu deveria ter cuidado de você e do menino.

Bella engoliu uma risadinha, porque o assunto não era nada engraçado. Era bom sentir que havia pessoas que verdadeiramente se importavam com ela, mas fi­cou constrangida por tê-los deixado aflitos. Falou com tom de arrependimento na voz.

— Não se sinta desse modo, Jacob. Ele é o pai do meu filho, o que mais eu poderia ter feito naquelas circunstâncias? Mas eu vou ajeitar as coisas de modo que tudo fique bem para você. Prometo.

O canto de seu olho captou um leve movimento na porta e ela virou o rosto. Os olhos grandes brilharam subitamente.

Edward! Finalmente ele estava em casa! Ela não te­ria de sofrer uma noite inteira esperando-o!

Com um sorriso de êxtase, voltou rápida ao telefo­ne. Terminou a conversa prometendo entrar em con­tato com Tina. Agora sim, estava pronta para encon­trar o homem que fora o primeiro e único amor de sua vida.

Mas um espaço vazio a cumprimentou.

Considerando que seria melhor deixá-la terminar o telefonema, era provável que Edward tivesse ido ver seu filho adormecido. Bella desejou que aquela noi­te fosse muito especial. Ela lhe diria que aceitava a proposta de casamento. Seria talvez após o jantar, no terraço ao luar. Sentia uma felicidade indescritível. Tudo iria dar certo, ela tinha certeza. Teriam uma longa vida em comum, e ela teria muito tempo para convencê-lo de que nunca fora uma ladra! Depois de toda a ternura manifestada por Edward na última noite de amor, ela confiava estar no caminho de conseguir isso.

Ela estava justamente decidindo se iria retirar suas roupas desalinhadas e colocar um daqueles vestidos requintados e caprichar no visual, ou se iria correr e procurá-lo daquele jeito mesmo como ela estava quando o telefone tocou.

Após hesitar um momento atendeu o telefone, que acabara de tocar. O ar sumiu quando ela ouviu a voz suavemente venenosa:

— Aqui é Tânia Denali di Barsini quem fala. Eu estava me perguntando se você estaria agora se sentindo or­gulhosa. Imagino que esteja. Hoje é um dia que você pode chamar de glorioso, não é? Usando dos mais ve­lhos truques conseguiu destruir um noivado de duas pessoas que foram feitas uma para a outra.

Enojada com o tom malévolo da mulher que já ar­mara uma cilada para ela, Bella ficou tentada a des­ligar o telefone. Mas a notícia de que Edward não era o homem livre que ela pensava ser, que na verdade ele estava comprometido a se casar com outra, e que saí­ra de sua cama naquela manhã para ir até Florença terminar o noivado e confessar que ele havia pedido a mãe de seu filho em casamento a deixou pasma. E ela não conseguiu desgrudar a orelha do telefone en­volta numa espécie de fascinação perversa e doentia.

— Mas não fique muito cheia de si. Ele só vai se casar com você por causa do menino. Ele tem muito mais dignidade do que você pode sonhar. Você pre­parou uma armadilha e ele odeia isso. Ele vai acabar te detestando por esse motivo. Isso já parecia estar acontecendo hoje quando tivemos nossa despedida. Eu nunca tinha visto o meu pobre querido tão desanimado. Era a mim que ele queria desposar. E ele tem vergonha de você. E quem não teria? Ele não lhe será fiel, não percebeu isso ainda? Ele irá procurar outras para se divertir. Uma coisinha sem graça como você não tem o que é necessário para satisfazer um homem tão sofisticado. As pessoas do nosso círculo de ami­zades não terão pena de você. Elas vão rir na sua cara...

Bella deixou o telefone escorregar. Seus dedos tremiam. Tudo o que aquela mulher má dissera era odioso.

Porém, era a mais repugnante verdade.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10

Edward ajeitou a gravata dando o toque final em sua roupa escura, camisa e calças pretas. Olhando-se no espelho constatou com tristeza que estava adequada­mente trajado para um funeral. Os pensamentos dolo­rosos lhe ocupavam a mente enquanto ele descia para o jantar. O funeral de suas esperanças. Ele jamais estivera tão sem fome, mas a vida tinha de continuar. Os italianos podiam ser famosos por sua natureza volúvel, mas na família Severini, nunca se mostrava os sentimentos abertamente. As mágoas deveriam ficar escondidas. As aparências precisa­vam ser mantidas. Nessa noite, ele lhe ofereceria a liberdade. Enquanto vivesse, não iria jamais esquecer o mo­mento exato quando a última de suas esperanças desaparecera.

Seu coração estava embalado pelo amor por sua en­cantadora Bella, a mãe de seu filho. Vibrava cheio de expectativa, com a memória avassaladora do jeito apaixonado de Bella e pela sua ternura na noite anterior. Assim, ele se aproximou do quarto, com a inten­ção de começar a consertar as coisas. Convencê-la de que ele seria capaz de merecer o seu amor.

Ela estava aconchegada na cama. No mesmo lugar onde na véspera ele alcançara o êxtase, que somente ela lhe proporcionara. Na ausência dele, ela vestia novamente o tipo de roupa confortável que estava acostumada a usar, desdenhando as etiquetas da alta costura. Falava ao telefone com o rapaz com quem fora morar, antes que ele a forçasse a deixá-lo.

Sua consciência, que já estava aflita, contorceu-se em agonia mortal quando a ouviu dizer com fran­queza:

— Não se sinta desse modo, Jacob. Ele é o pai do meu filho, o que mais eu poderia ter feito naquelas circunstâncias? Mas eu vou ajeitar as coisas de modo que tudo fique bem para você. Prometo.

Ao pensar em como ela teria a intenção de cumprir essa declaração, sentiu uma lança traspassando seu coração. Um ciúme torturante. Mas essa não era a questão principal. O mais importante fora o modo como ele tinha se comportado com ela.

Ele não tinha direito de fazer exigências. As cir­cunstâncias as quais ela se referira não lhe tinham dado outra opção, a não ser fazer o que ele dissera. Ele não tinha o direito de tê-la arrastado para longe de seu próprio país, de seus amigos, do homem com quem ela fora morar... do homem que ela amava? Não tinha o direito de fazer com que ela seguisse os padrões dele, que usasse roupas da alta costura, aces­sórios elegantes. Enfim, não tinha o direito de trans­formá-la no ideal dele de mulher. E ele tinha pensado o pior dela, desprezando seus protestos de inocência, E mesmo quando ele começara a ter suas suspeitas sobre Tânia, na sua arrogância não partilhara essas suspeitas com ela.

Ele estivera errado, terrivelmente errado, imperdoavelmente errado.

Ela já estava na sala de jantar. Ele armou uma ex­pressão de fachada, pois jamais deixaria transparecer a sua dor. Cumprimentou-a friamente, e sentou-se no lado oposto ao dela, numa mesa em que facilmente caberiam vinte pessoas. E estendeu seu guardanapo. Nessa noite ela estava tão linda a ponto de cortar o coração. Incrivelmente bela. Saberia o que a espera­va? Não mais vestia as roupas confortáveis e infor­mais que eram de sua escolha. Trajava o melhor da alta costura de Milão. Um tecido sedoso num suave tom lilás. O vestido, que realçava a cor dos olhos dela, não tinha mangas, por isso deixava os bra­ços a mostra, e um discreto decote terminava na jun­ção daqueles belos seios.

Sensatamente, dirigiu sua atenção para a comida que lhe era servida, ignorando o vinho, pois poderia ficar desinibido. Por causa de sua grosseira descon­fiança, de seu comportamento errôneo, perdera o di­reito de falar de seu amor a ela. De pedir uma segun­da chance.

Bella mastigava algo que por nada nesse mundo conseguia engolir, pois sua garganta se fechara. Edward parecia tão austero. Apesar de sua beleza impres­sionante, as feições estavam sombrias. Também a roupa que ele usava parecia bem adequada a uma ocasião fúnebre.

E ela ainda achou que devia agradecer por isso, sentindo as lágrimas lhe beirarem os olhos. Caso ele mostrasse a mais leve lembrança da noite que haviam partilhado juntos, se mostrasse o menor sinal de ter­nura, ela estaria completamente perdida, impotente para atravessar os passos que sabia deveriam ser da­dos.

Assim que Tânia terminou seu telefonema, ela entrara em estado de choque. Toda a sua intenção de procurar Edward desaparecera. Sentada na beira da cama, começou gradualmente a colocar os pensa­mentos em ordem.

Edward estava louco de amores pelo filho. Desse modo trincara os dentes e fora em frente pedindo-a em casamento. Para legitimar a criança. Ela dissera não. A parte dele que suspirava pela sua noiva, rica, bela e da alta sociedade, deve ter ficado aliviada, mesmo que o dever lhe estivesse apontando para ou­tra direção.

Nessa manhã, ele devia ter acordado e ficado hor­rorizado. Ele traíra a mulher que amava pela segunda vez. Depois disso, procurou refúgio ao lado dela, e seu senso de honradez o fez confessar, terminar o noivado, porque ele tinha um dever a cumprir com o filho. E a mãe de seu filho o convidara para a cama com voraz apetite. Parecia que ela tinha mudado de idéia quanto ao casamento.

Não era à toa que ele parecia arrasado. Como se a luz tivesse desaparecido de seu mundo. Torturando-se terrivelmente, Bella tomou um grande gole de vi­nho para ajudá-la a engolir o que obstruía sua gargan­ta. E era tudo culpa dela. De algum jeito teria de con­sertar todo esse estrago.

No momento em que seu prato estava sendo troca­do, aproveitou para se recostar na cadeira. Não con­seguia nem olhar para o que estava sendo servido, quanto mais fazer outra tentativa de comer.

Edward dispensou a empregada e se levantou. Ha­via muita sensualidade nele.

— Como parece que nenhum de nós dois está com fome, proponho irmos tomar o café no jardim.

Sem fala, Bella se levantou. Sentia frio no estô­mago.

Momento terrível. E ela teria de suportar. Porque o amava mais do que a si mesma e queria vê-lo feliz.

Ela precisava saber que ele estaria feliz, vivendo a vida charmosa que ele e Tânia tinham planejado. Não uma vida marcada pelo senso de obrigação. Ela teria de mentir, como nunca mentira na vida. Dizer a ele que a noite de paixão que eles tiveram não havia significado nada. Ela continuava sem querer se casar com ele. E iria jurar desaparecer discretamente com Thony. Mas claro que ele poderia visitar o menino, se quisesse. E o instigaria a assegurar a Tânia, que ela jamais iria se intrometer na vida deles, ou fazer exi­gências de qualquer tipo. Ela não seria notada. Fica­ria invisível. Se a outra mulher estivesse se sentindo destroçada pelo fim do noivado, como dera a impres­são de estar, certamente poderia ser persuadida a per­doar a infidelidade dele. Considerá-la como uma es­capada sem muita importância, e que jamais se repe­tiria.

O café esperava por eles. A bandeja estava deposi­tada na mesma mesa onde ela tomara o café da ma­nhã, acompanhada de Thony e Minette, alegres e feli­zes à luz do sol.

— Você não vai se sentar? Com um nó na garganta, Bella se sentou na ca­deira que ele gentilmente puxou para ela. Pelo som distante e frio da voz de Edward, soube que ele já a ex­cluíra de sua vida.

Ele devia estar se sentindo imensamente desgostoso consigo. Ter se entregue à luxúria por instinto ani­mal, não era exatamente um traço de caráter admirá­vel, do qual pudesse se orgulhar. Mas o erro dela, esquecendo de tomar a pílula anticoncepcional, resulta­rá que ele agora estava encarando um futuro diferente e com uma mulher bem diferente daquela com que ele esperava se casar.

— Está com frio?

Edward notara que ela tremera ao servir o café, e condoeu-se por ela. Sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, bem longe da tentação de tocá-la. Não tinha certeza de resistir à tentação de agarrá-la se estivesse perto.

— Estou bem.

Bella passou a xícara ao responder. Mortificada, avaliou que deveria estar parecendo como se estives­se sendo estrangulada. Na luz difusa, sob o céu estre­lado, ele parecia desolado. Parecia ser exatamente o que era: um homem que havia se comprometido rigi­damente com um dever.

Ela não poderia levar isso adiante. Precisava liber­tá-lo para que ficasse com a mulher que havia jurado que eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Amava-o tanto. Não iria suportar o peso de ter arruinado a vida dele.

Respirou com dificuldade, desejando que seu co­ração se acalmasse, e que a boca parasse de vacilar. Até que essas duas façanhas estivessem concretiza­das, ela não seria capaz de falar com determinação e prática, que os laços entre eles estariam cortados, com exceção, é claro, de partilharem uma criança.

— Você não parece estar bem.

Na verdade, Edward achava que ela estava à beira de irromper em prantos. Seria conseqüência da con­versa que tivera com o rapaz com o qual ela queria vi­ver? Uma conversa que certamente a recordara dos planos de morar no apartamento dele, em Londres. Edward não iria jogar contra ela o fato de ter feito amor com ele na véspera. Não queria ser moralista.

Durante todo o longo noivado com Tânia Denali di Barsini, ele estivera livre para ter amantes, com o acordo tácito de sua noiva. No círculo de amizades dele, tais arranjos eram perfeitamente aceitáveis.

— Não vou demorar muito — comunicou grave­mente. — Aqui fora estaremos com nossa privacida­de garantida. Se estiver com frio, eu mando buscar um agasalho.

Tudo o que ele ansiava era tomá-la em seus bra­ços, esquentá-la com o seu corpo, acariciá-la, guar­dá-la como a um tesouro.

Ela fez um movimento com a cabeça negando, e preparou-se para engrenar sua fala. Então ele despejou sobre ela:

— Você está livre para partir. Pode pegar Thony e levá-lo de volta para a Inglaterra, se esse for o seu de­sejo. É natural que eu insista em ter acesso razoável a ele. Irei sustentá-lo financeiramente, e também a você. Entretanto eu gostaria de imaginar você, e meu filho, vivendo no campo, respirando ar puro. Vou providenciar a quantia necessária para facilitar tais movimentos.

— Não há necessidade de pagar para se livrar de mim!

Com uma ferocidade assustadora, o calor voltou a esquentar o corpo gelado de Bella. Tanto melhor que ela estivesse com suas nobres intenções de liberá-lo para que ele fosse viver com sua maravilhosa e socialmente aceitável Tânia! Ele já havia assumido o controle da situação outra vez e decidido que romper o noivado era um preço muito alto a pagar pelo filho dele.

As palavras que ele acabara de dizer eram tudo o que ela vinha querendo ouvir, antes da última noite. Bella lutava para se colocar de pé, mas caiu com um baque ao ouvir que ele falava prontamente.

— Você tem obrigações, Bella. Não se trata de querer comprá-la para me livrar de você.

E depois, desprezando-se por sua vergonhosa fraqueza, ele acrescentou:

— Há uma outra opção. Minha oferta de casamento ainda permanece.

Bella achou que iria explodir de dor, sua face empalideceu enquanto lutava para respirar. Ela poderia passar a maior parte dos dias numa felicidade sentimental, convencida que eles poderiam construir uma vida maravilhosa para ambos, convencida de que a proposta exclusiva de casamento era o melhor para ambos. Mas que nada, viveriam um sonho bobo. Ela acreditara que ele era um homem livre, mas ele não era.

Ela levantou os olhos e sua boca tremia. Ele colocava o futuro deles nas mãos dela e ela nunca o amara tanto.

Se ela aceitasse a proposta, ele iria até o fim. Seu senso de dignidade o levaria a isso. Já o fizera ao lembrá-la dessa segunda opção.

Ela não poderia e não iria fazer isso com ele.

Ficar de pé exigiu-lhe um esforço monumental. Soltar a voz exigiu um esforço ainda maior.

— Posso lhe pedir que se encarregue de comprar as passagens? Gostaria de partir com Thony o mais rápido possível.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 11

A primavera finalmente fazia uma tentativa de apa­recer na Inglaterra, mas ainda não havia recebido no­tícias de Bella desde que ela voltara a morar com o rapaz.

Vivia com o amante dela, rosnou Edward consigo mesmo. Era melhor que encarasse os fatos!

O prédio era deprimente. A pintura toda descasca­da. O quanto antes Bella e seu filho se mudassem para um ambiente mais saudável melhor.

Será que o amante iria com eles?

Bem provável.

A idéia de outro homem perto de seu filho, vinte e quatro horas, sete dias por semana, enquanto ele mes­mo, o pai, teria de marcar um encontro para ver o que era carne de sua carne, sangue de seu sangue, o dei­xou com vontade de quebrar paredes! Mas fora o que Bella escolhera, ela assim desejara.

Uma quinzena era um período de tempo curto? Claro que não. _Infernal _Ele tinha todo o direito de passar e ver seu próprio filho! Duas semanas era um tempo muito longo.

Além do mais, ainda tinha a questão do acordo fi­nanceiro. Ele precisava da assinatura dela para o do­cumento que levava na maleta. Seus advogados po­deriam ter providenciado, mas ele preferiu resolver pessoalmente.

Por quê? Já listara alguns argumentos, economiza­ria tempo, se certificaria pessoalmente se ela enten­dera os termos legais etc. Ele ansiava por vê-la, essa era a verdade. Não que fosse demonstrar. Isso não.

A tensão esticou suas feições quando ele passou pela portaria. E trincou os dentes com tanta força que achou que fosse quebrar sua arcada dentária, quando viu o rapaz trotar escada abaixo.

Jacob foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio no vestíbulo cheirando a mofo, e apresentou um tom beligeran­te em sua voz.

— O que você quer?

Jacob o reconhecera. Era o pai do garoto. Imensa­mente rico, poderoso, todo bem arrumado dentro de um terno italiano de corte elegante. As feições do ho­mem estampavam crueldade e desprezo.

Recordou o quanto seus pais e Tina encheram seus ouvidos por ter deixado que esse bastardo arrastasse Bella e o menino, da primeira vez. Será que deveria ficar para se certificar de que isso não aconteceria novamente? E então se atrasaria para o trabalho. Isso não era uma boa idéia para um novo gerente em teste. Subitamente lhe veio uma idéia.

— Se você veio ver Bella, ela saiu com o meni­no. Eles vão passar o dia fora. Eu darei o recado. Se quiser encontrá-los no futuro, melhor marcar uma hora.

Jacob empinou o corpo consciente da presença da­quele homem bem mais alto, com postura dominante, e superioridade física evidente. Precisou se encher de coragem para dizer.

— Por que você não a deixa em paz? Já não a pre­judicou bastante? Ela não quer contar o que foi que você fez, mas basta olhar para ela para a gente ver que você a fez passar por maus bocados. Já a magoou bastante. Fique longe dela!

E Jacob precipitou-se para a rua, antes que o olhar mortal daqueles olhos verdes pudesse se traduzir numa ação física. E cumprimentou-se, crente que agora o italiano iria dar a volta e ir embora, pensando que Bella estava fora com o menino.

Aquele rapaz estava mentindo, concluiu Edward com rancor. No mesmo lugar em que já estivera esta­cionado aquele pavoroso carrinho antiquado, estava agora um carrinho de bebê com aparência de usado, porém com linhas modernas. Jacob estava protegendo sua Bella. Edward entendeu bem o sentimento. Mas protegendo-a do quê?

Bella tinha feito o que desejava, disse a si mes­mo, amargurado. Fizera sua escolha. Escolhera livre­mente aquele rapaz com ar camarada, cabelos pretos, um rosto honesto e aquela casa tosca. Dera preferên­cia a eles ao invés da vida de luxo que ele apresentara a ela. Ele já se perguntara o motivo dessa escolha em diversas ocasiões e chegava sempre à mesma resposta.

Uma vez ela lhe dissera que Jacob acreditara na ino­cência dela, sem questionar. Enquanto ele, bradara que ela era ladra e mentirosa. A escolha dela fazia sentido, embora lhe doesse como o inferno. Ele, com sua arrogância, seu orgulho e sua desconfiança tinha perdido o direito a qualquer esperança de ter o amor de Bella. Punição justa. Não havia o que contestar, concluiu Edward pesaroso.

Procurando espantar esses sentimentos negativos que beiravam a autopiedade, Edward subiu os degraus de dois em dois. Quando ela escolheu retornar a Lon­dres, ele ficou muito abalado para qualquer outra coi­sa que não fosse arranjar os preparativos para a parti­da, imerso em um silêncio glacial. E omitiu a Bella que colocara Tânia contra a parede. E que suas sus­peitas haviam sido confirmadas.

Era tempo de consertar isso. Ela podia não querer vê-lo, mas ele lhe devia umas desculpas. Já era tempo para que ela ficasse sabendo do generoso acordo que permitiria a ela e a seu filho abandonar aquele prédio lúgubre e construir uma vida decente.

Então, depois disso, sua consciência poderia des­cansar, embora ele achasse que seu coração jamais iria fazê-lo.

Bella colocou o bebê no berço mal ousando res­pirar. Carinhosamente cobriu-o com uma manta re­zando para que não acordasse. Depois de muito tem­po parecia que Thony adormecera. Estava com as cos­tas e os braços doendo de carregá-lo durante toda a manhã. E durante a maior parte da noite anterior, ela tentara confortar seu mal-humorado bebê.

O pobrezinho sofria com novos dentes que nas­ciam. Ela empurrou o cabelo emaranhado para trás, esfregou os olhos enevoados. Ao olhar o bebê ador­mecido seus lábios se abriram num sorriso. O primei­ro do dia que não era forçado.

Tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar naquele momen­to foi numa grande xícara de café. Quente, escuro, e muito, muito forte. Andando com um cuidado exagerado, foi até a cozinha.

Ela ficara acordada embalando Thony a maior par­te da noite. Esfregando pomada em suas gengivas inflamadas. Acalentando-o pois não queria que ele per­turbasse o descanso de Jacob. Ele fora tão bondoso insistindo com ela para que ficassem até que ela pu­desse acertar seu futuro. O abençoado Jacob não disse­ra uma palavra de censura quando ela aterrissou em sua casa há uma quinzena. Ela não tinha outro lugar para ir.

Com a caneca de café na mão, encaminhando-se para a sala de visitas, disse a si mesma que as coisas estavam melhorando ainda que seu coração insistisse em sentir o contrário.

Dentro de outra quinzena os pais de Jacob retorna­riam de sua visita ao Canadá e a tinham convidado para ficar temporariamente com eles em um chalé no campo, nos arredores de um vilarejo que mais pare­cia uma pintura de cartão-postal.

— Basil e eu já conversamos — dissera Enid Black há alguns dias. — Temos um belo quarto de hóspedes que raramente usamos, e você sempre foi como uma pessoa da família, sabe disso Bella que­rida. Será mais saudável para você e para o bebê. Além disso, você deve conseguir com que o pai lhe sustente financeiramente. Soube que ele é imensa­mente rico. Então você não precisa se preocupar em como vai fazer para viver com seu filho. Não vejo porque ele não possa comprar uma casa para você, perto da nossa, onde poderemos ajudá-la cuidando do bebê quando você precisar. Ser mãe solteira não é fá­cil. Desse modo, enquanto não arranjar as coisas você deve ficar conosco.

Aconchegando-se no amplo sofá de couro, tomou um gole de café ponderando sobre a sugestão de Enid. Certamente, sua madrasta e a filha não derra­mariam uma lágrima se ela desaparecesse da face da terra. E seria bom para Thony ter avós adotivos por perto. A família Black sempre fora ligada a ela, mais até do que a sua própria família perturbada. Mas ela gostaria de trabalhar novamente, quando Thony ti­vesse idade suficiente para ir para a creche. Ela que­ria ser independente, e não ter que confiar nas esmo­las de Edward, ainda que tivesse direito.

Ela ainda não conseguira pensar na oferta de apoio financeiro de Edward. Quando pensava nele, o que, apesar de suas boas intenções, acontecia um trilhão de vezes ao dia, era para se perguntar se o noivado com Tânia fora reatado. Se ele estava feliz, com sua vida correndo conforme planejara. Se a sua noiva da alta sociedade havia decidido fechar os olhos à trai­ção dele. E se ele havia passado o recado de que ela, Bella, não faria escândalos, e ficaria fora da vida deles.

Quando a campainha da porta tocou insistente­mente, ela se pôs de pé num salto, temendo que Thony acordasse. O pobrezinho precisava descansar.

Será que Jacob esquecera alguma coisa? Pelo visto esquecera também a chave da porta! Ele tinha vindo almoçar em casa, no lugar de comer um sanduíche na lanchonete da esquina de seu trabalho, apenas para ver se ela estava bem. E agora ele se atrasaria...

Abrindo a porta e se colocando de lado, preparada para ver Jacob passar voando por ela, viu-se encarando aquela face adorada, perfeitamente bela, e perfeita­mente séria. O sorriso armado desapareceu.

Por um momento sustentou o olhar encarando a ex­pressão severa de Edward. Depois, baixou seus olhos intensificar a cada vez. À medida que os anos fossem se passando, assistiria ao crescimento da amizade en­tre pai e filho e jamais poderia tomar parte nesse acontecimento.

A folha de papel gelava nas mãos de Bella, en­quanto ela lutava para se recompor. Fora preciso que ela soubesse como as coisas aconteceriam, pensou. Agora, tudo o que lhe restava era aceitar. E parar de se comportar como uma tola.

Bem-vinda ao mundo real Bella Swan!

Olhando de relance o documento que deveria assi­nar, seus olhos depararam-se horrorizados com a quantia estabelecida para a compra da casa. Confor­tável? Ela poderia comprar alguns palácios com aquele dinheiro. E ainda lhe sobraria algum!

Seus olhos turvaram-se repentinamente.

— Eu não preciso desse dinheiro todo...

Impedindo seu olhar masoquista de devorar o per­fil de Bella, Edward fechou os punhos tentando tam­bém combater a ansiedade de segurá-la em seus bra­ços, estreitá-la junto ao coração, mantê-la bem junto a si, sempre, cuidando dela, amando-a.

— Você precisa de uma boa dose de juízo, isto sim.

Ele estava áspero, detestando vê-la daquele jeito, tão pálida e cansada, como se suas forças tivessem se esvaído.

— É óbvio que você não está cuidando adequada­mente de si mesma. Precisa se cuidar, pelo bem do meu filho. Você está parecendo uma ruína.

Edward se arrependeu profundamente na mesma hora em que emitiu essas palavras brutais. _Madonna diavola! _A boca de Bella tremia agora, os longos cílios se abriam e fechavam de modo desordenado, ten­tando reter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair em cas­cata sobre sua face pálida.

Ele precisou lutar contra seus instintos que coman­davam uma forte ansiedade de abraçá-la. De retirar suas palavras, dizer que ela sempre seria linda aos seus olhos. Pegou caneta em sua maleta e estendeu a ela sobre a mesa.

— Você vai assinar? Os fundos estarão imediata­mente disponíveis para você. Vou precisar de seus dados bancários, é claro. E voumandar uma cópia deste documento para você, em um ou dois dias.

Então ele já não estaria mais ali. Tinha sido muito cedo, cedo demais esse encontro. Fora um engano terrível. Ele deveria ter deixado tudo ao encargo de seus advogados. Ele queria vê-la. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada desde o dia em que a levou ao aeroporto. Achou que poderia lidar com isso. Mas não podia. Pela primeira vez na vida estava diante de um fato com o qual não conseguia lidar.

— Claro. Desculpe-me. Dados bancários. Obedecendo à necessidade de se retirar antes de se debulhar em lágrimas na frente de Edward, Bella ig­norou a caneta. E se levantou, partindo para a relativa privacidade da cozinha.

Inclinada sobre a pia, deixou cair as lágrimas que desesperadamente tentara conter. E mordeu as mãos na tentativa de interromper os soluços que vinham dolorosamente machucando sua garganta. Uma vez ele a chamara de linda. Agora ela era uma ruína. Bem, ela sabia disso, não sabia?

Muitas noites sem dormir, e a única a cuidar de um bebê cujos dentes estão apontando. Longas noites insones, revirando-se na cama estreita com o pensa­mento em Edward, com todo o seu corpo e sua alma sentindo a falta dele. Sem contar o esforço em se mostrar alegre diante do bebê e de Jacob. Tudo isso es­tava acabando com ela.

Jurando se reerguer, encarar os acontecimentos e contabilizar suas muitas bênçãos, ela enxugou as lá­grimas com papel toalha e ouviu uma voz profunda e aveludada perguntar,

— Por que você está chorando? Jacob está maltra­tando você? Se for o caso eu...

O sinal de perigo foi como um alarme chamando-a. Virando-se rapidamente, com o coração disparado, armou o que esperava ser um incrível sorriso e falou com a voz firme.

— Claro que não! Jacob está sendo absolutamente maravilhoso. Ele não maltrataria uma mosca!

E vendo seu caminho bloqueado por um homem tão espetacular e bronzeado, seus sentidos foram sub­jugados. Ela precisava passar por cima disso, então perguntou:

— E você? Conseguiu o que queria? Como vai Tânia?

A pergunta a mortificava, mas ela precisava saber. Depois da conversa com a noiva que ele rejeitara, ela ficou sabendo que suas próprias esperanças de uma felicidade futura com esse homem estavam acabadas.

— Ela perdoou você?

— Você está falando por meio de charadas! Mas quanto ao assunto Tânia, existem algumas coisas que eu quero lhe dizer. Venha. Essa cozinha não é um lugar muito agradável para nós conversarmos. Eu te­nho uma desculpa atrasada a pedir.

Sobre o quê, perguntou-se Bella ao avançar al­guns passos em direção a ele. Mesmo que seu com­portamento moral fosse duvidoso, ele estava sendo justo. Oferecera-se para casar com ela, havia até mes­mo rompido o longo noivado com sua noiva da alta sociedade quando achou que ela fosse mudar de idéia e agarrar a oferta de casamento. E, quando pela se­gunda vez ela recusou a oferta, ele decidiu dar a ela uma fabulosa soma em dinheiro. Ele já desistira da idéia de ficar o tempo todo junto ao filho dele. Mere­cia um crédito por isso.

Ele não a tocou quando ela passou por ele no cor­redor. Embora cada centímetro do corpo dela dese­jasse com ardor que ele a tocasse. Só uma última vez. Ela estava parecendo uma viciada, necessitando de uma dose e alheia ao perigo. Ele provocava esse efei­to nela. Sempre fora assim. Intoxicava cada um dos seus sentidos deixando-a clamar de desejo por ele. Estar consciente da presença dele era uma tortura ab­soluta. Corou quando, com um gesto, ele apontou o sofá.

Aquelas feições belas e dramáticas nunca parece­ram tão austeras, e a voz macia e aveludada, nunca fora tão abrasiva ao declarar.

— Por pequenas coisas que foram ditas, pedaços desconexos de informação, eu comecei a suspeitar de que a havia julgado mal no episódio do roubo.

— Bravo!

A ironia de Bella beirava a apatia. Como ela ansia­ra por ouvir essas palavras. Como desejara que ele ti­vesse dado o menor indício de acreditar nela. Mas isso era passado, Agora não importava nem um pouco.

Edward trincou os dentes. Achou ter merecido essa ironia. Isso e muito mais como castigo. Viu quando ela afastou uma mecha de seu glorioso cabelo castanho do rosto, e odiou-se por ter acreditado na acusação de roubo.

— Eu precisava confirmar minhas suspeitas antes de falar com você. Trabalho com fatos e não com suposições. Lembra daquela manhã na qual eu parti cedo para ir a Florença?

Bella comprimiu os lábios e se recusou a responder! Claro que ela lembrava! Como poderia? Fora tão tolamente feliz acreditando que poderiam fazer o casamento dar certo! Ela não queria lembrar. Mas como conseguiria esquecer? Ela torceu as mãos em seu colo e olhou estupidificada.

— Posso considerar que lembra, não é mesmo? Estava sendo muito mais difícil do que ele imaginara.

— Confrontei os dados, e pressionei Tânia, que confessou ter instruído a empregada particular dela a colocar a gargantilha de diamante na sua mala.

Ele sabia que devia uma desculpa a Bella, mas não conseguia falar claramente. Seria uma desculpa truncada.

Ele não devia ter vindo. Precisava ir embora dali naquele mesmo momento. Não fora uma boa idéia estar ali sozinho com ela, pois a amava mais do que acreditava ser possível. Estar ali deixava o seu controle físico e mental fora dos limites.

Era a Jacob que ela queria. Não a ele, lembrou-se com veemência,

— Sinto profundamente ter duvidado de você.

Ele colocou a caneta novamente nas mãos dela e estendeu o documento.

Imediatamente ela deixou a caneta cair sobre a mesinha. Edward suspirou. Sua mínima desculpa não fora o suficiente. Ele lhe devia muito mais do que isso. Consciente disso ele continuou com a voz monótona.

— Minha única defesa, como eu já disse, é que eu sempre trabalho com fatos, esse é o modo como a minha mente funciona. Acho que é o banqueiro dentro de mim!

Sua frágil tentativa de humor não impressionou. Ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

— Quando Tânia fez as primeiras acusações eu me recusei a acreditar numa palavra. Quando a jóia foi descoberta dentro da sua mala, eu continuei me recusando a acreditar. Mas era um fato. Não podia fingir que era qualquer coisa diferente. E, erroneamente, quando a prova foi apresentada, traduzi o seu silêncio como culpa. Agora eu entendo que você estava em estado de choque.

Uma fúria, tão inesperada quanto violenta, possuiu Bella por inteiro.

— Então uma desculpa esfarrapada por algo imperdoável faz tudo ficar certo, não é?

Bella torcia as mãos ao vociferar, como se tivesse a intenção de quebrar seus dedos.

— Eu não conhecia aquela canalha e ela não me conhecia. E ainda assim ela me pôs para fora da casa da sua irmã. Humilhada, em desgraça. E você fez questão de me colocar na lista negra da agência! E você...

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

— E você ainda quer se casar com tal criatura mes­mo sabendo do que ela é capaz de fazer! Bem, eu es­pero que vocês sejam muito felizes!

E ela explodiu em soluços.

Sentiu então suas mãos serem carinhosamente se­paradas e escutou Edward com a voz rouca.

— Por favor, não chore.

— Posso chorar se eu quiser! — lamentou com fú­ria infantil. Cansada de ser mártir ela se pôs a gritar. — Ela é perigosa e impiedosa, mas é de alta linha­gem, tem rios de dinheiro, e é adequada para as altas rodas sociais. É por isso que você quer se casar com ela! Você não a ama, somente deseja aquilo que ela representa. Se você a amasse não sairia por aí dor­mindo com a gostosinha mais acessível! E eu real­mente não sei como ainda posso amar um verme desses!

Na mesma hora Bella tapou a boca com as mãos. As faces ficaram mais vermelhas do que gostaria. Ela desejou poder engolir as palavras de volta. Horrori­zada, contraiu-se silenciosa. E sentiu que as mãos dele acalmavam as suas e, com uma voz suave e rou­ca, ele comandou:

— Diga isso novamente.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 12

A face de Bella queimava de humilhação. Desejou que o chão se abrisse e que ela fosse engolida. O que ela fora dizer? Por Deus, o que a havia possuído? Deve ter sido o excesso de emoções cruéis, concluiu paralisada. Sentia-se atravessada por aqueles olhos verdes. Estava vulnerável e sentindo-se completa­mente idiota.

— Esqueça...

Era uma resposta patética, mas foi tudo o que con­seguiu balbuciar no momento. De algum modo ela precisava impedir aquela linha de questionamentos. De algum modo!

Levantando-se para evitar aquele olhar ela pensou numa saída.

— Gostaria de tomar um café enquanto você espe­ra? Ou também pode ir e voltar mais tarde quando Thony tiver acordado, e...

— Tal qual um elefante, eu nunca esqueço.

Duas mãos firmes a puxaram pela cintura e a colo­caram novamente no sofá. Tão perto dele que ela achou que não fosse suportar. O coração disparou e ela sabia que estava vermelha como uma reação instintiva àquele homem era desencadea­da.

Precisava dizer alguma coisa que explicasse suas revelações. Qualquer coisa! Que tal, estava só brincando?Funcionaria? Mas sua boca estava ressecada, a respiração desordenada. Tentou umedecer os lábios com a ponta da língua e arriscou um olhar entre as mechas de cabelo que cobriam seu rosto.

Ele a olhava como se ela tivesse acabado de lhe dar um tapa no rosto. Magoado, e definitivamente raivoso. Ou seria desgostoso? Era claro que ele não tinha recebido bem a confissão explosiva dela.

Nos momentos mágicos na ilha, quando ela se apaixonara por ele da primeira vez, haviam trocado juras de amor. Era óbvio que ele havia feito isso como parte de um jogo, obedecendo ao instinto de luxúria animal, ele deve ter feito isso dúzias de vezes em sua vida privilegiada e sofisticada. Sem dúvida, pensou que também ela jogava o mesmo jogo e que conhecia as regras. Agora suas palavras tolas o ha­viam alertado para o fato de que ela fora sincera. E ainda o amava, apesar de tudo o que acontecera.

Como um sofisticado membro da nata da socieda­de italiana ele pensaria que ela era exatamente aquilo mesmo que era. Uma tola inexperiente cujo habitat natural era uma terra enevoada! Oh, porque fora sol­tar a língua e complicar um relacionamento já tão preocupante?

— O que você está tentando fazer, Bella?

Ele deixou as mãos caírem. Será que ela estava deliberadamente tentando magoá-lo? Havia rejeitado a sua proposta e optado por retornar a Londres para viver com o amante inglês dela. E agora mudava de idéia e o atormentava, falando de amor?

— Eu quero uma resposta.

Qualquer resposta jocosa estava fora de cogitação. As feições de Edward estavam austeras, mas os olhos tinham uma inusitada aparência frágil. E uma angús­tia apoderou-se dela quando ele observou o óbvio.

— Você escolheu me deixar e voltar para o seu amante. E agora me diz tudo aquilo que eu estava louco de vontade de ouvir esse tempo todo! Está que­rendo me fazer pagar pelos erros que eu cometi?

Louco de vontade de ouvir? Impossível! As fei­ções expressivas de Bella se anuviaram.

— Jacob não é meu amante e nem nunca foi. Apenas por ter um coração muito bom ele me abrigou. Thony e eu não tínhamos nenhum outro lugar para ir. Eu o conheço desde os sete anos de idade. Ele é irmão da minha melhor amiga. E por que motivo você queria me ouvir dizer que te amo? Para inflar o seu ego? Não acho que isso seja necessário, não concorda? Já é seis vezes maior do que esse prédio.

Desconsiderando o insulto, Edward passeou com os olhos pela figura indignada de Bella, vestida numa camisa xadrez e uma velha calça jeans. Sentiu uma fisgada ao recordar que ela deixara para trás todas as roupas que ele lhe dera. Ela não queria lembranças dele.

— Neste caso, porque você aceitou participar da­quela longa e confortável conversa quando me acre­ditava ausente?

Edward endureceu as feições ao lembrar que foi exatamente nesse momento que todas as suas espe­ranças ruíram.

— Uma conversa que incluía os seus protestos de que eu era o pai de seu filho e você não teve escolha a não ser concordar com minhas exigências, mas que faria com que tudo se acertasse bem. Para ele. Sabe como eu me senti? Com dois centímetros de altura!

A ponto de gritar Bella desviou a cabeça. Tudo parecia estar fora de esquadro. Em vista do que escu­tara da noiva rejeitada dele, nada fazia sentido. Ela quis entender.

— Por quê?

— E por qual motivo você acha que foi?

Edward olhou-a com desprezo e se levantou num salto. Andando pelo ambiente pouco mobiliado, ele se deparou com uma janela, e uma visão desanimadora de uma fileira de latas de lixo.

— Eu detesto recordar mas de fato eu não lhe dei outra opção a não ser dançar conforme a minha músi­ca. Desde o início do nosso reencontro, mesmo acre­ditando que você tivesse roubado a jóia, eu me pre­dispus a casar com você. Por causa do nosso filho. E por minha causa também. Estava louco por você. Para ser inteiramente honesto, eu ainda sou apaixo­nado por você. Só que naquela ocasião eu não admiti isso nem para mim mesmo.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça preta bem cortada e ficou de costas para ela, aparentemen­te apreciando a vista ordinária.

— Aquela conversa ao telefone, pelo menos a par­te que eu ouvi, me fez ver o quanto estava sendo in­justo. Então, optei pela única coisa que poderia ter feito. Ofereci a você a liberdade de casar comigo ou voltar para ele. Amando você, eu quis, e ainda quero, que você seja feliz.

Bella precisou lutar contra a tontura que lhe aco­meteu. Pressionou os dedos contra a testa tentando acalmar a massa informe de pensamentos. E se er­gueu. Atravessou a sala se colocando entre a janela e Edward. Ela não estivera ouvindo coisas, afirmou a si mesma. Ela escutara ele dizer que a amava. Mas ela não estava entendendo. Estava ficando louca!

Ele parecia tão distante. Claro que ele não iria se expor! Atitude tipicamente masculina! Como ele po­dia soltar uma bomba inesperada e então, ao estilo superior masculino, decidir que não devia a ela qual­quer outra explicação!

— Jacob somente ligou para saber se eu estava bem. Eu havia prometido manter contato, mas esqueci. E ele estava sendo duramente repreendido, pelos pais e pela minha amiga, irmã dele, por permitir que você me levasse no que eles qualificaram como rapto! Por­tanto, eu estava tentando acalmá-lo prometendo con­tatar os pais dele e acertar tudo para o bem dele. E por causa de meia dúzia de palavras ouvidas ao acaso você decidiu dar sua ordem de retirada a mim e a Thony!

Edward deu um passo atrás. Pois estando tão perto dela corria o risco de perder o autocontrole.

— Eu não dei ordem de retirada. Eu pedi você em casamento. Você preferiu me dispensar.

Uma resposta finalmente! Mas completamente frustrante. Bella queria sacudi-lo! Aproximando-se, o peito em estado de agitação profunda, ela despe­jou uma torrente de palavras.

— E eu tinha outra opção, tinha? Eu acabara de ouvir a adorável Tânia encher os meus ouvidos, me acusando pelo rompimento do seu belo e longo noivado que ocorrera somente naquela manha. Que você e ela formavam um casal perfeito. Mas você sentia que era seu dever casar comigo porque eu tinha um filho seu!

Bella procurou respirar pois achava que ia perder seu fôlego todo de uma vez, e cair em profunda tris­teza. Porque embora ele tivesse dito que a amava, ob­viamente não estava interessado em desatar os cor­dões emaranhados desse eterno e confuso triângulo.

— Ela deixou óbvio que eu estava bloqueando o caminho da sua futura felicidade com sua tão perfeita parceira de vida. Então, o que mais eu podia fazer?

Edward sentiu um estalo no cérebro. O coração criou asas. A cabeça de sua amada estava baixa ago­ra, e uma única lágrima prateada descia pela face ro­sada até o canto daquela boca sensual e trêmula. Ti­rando vantagem imediata de seu estado altamente emocional, ele a agarrou nos braços e, com uma das mãos, aninhou a cabeça de Bella contra seu peito, cujo coração batia acelerado.

— Esqueça Tânia. Tire ela da cabeça. Você é a úni­ca mulher que eu amei verdadeiramente. Creia-me.

O coração de Bella deu um pulo. Ela queria acre­ditar nele com um desespero assustador. Queria se estreitar cada vez mais perto daquele corpo másculo, para se sentir amparada, para se sentir segura.

Mas o receio de se magoar novamente a fez mur­murar junto ao terno bem cortado.

— Como posso acreditar em você, se há apenas al­gumas semanas estava planejando se casar com ela? Você esteve noivo de Tânia desde que nasceu!

— Praticamente — concordou Edward divertido, e estreitando mais aquele corpo gracioso junto a si. Ele não a deixaria escapar novamente. Não enquanto am­bos estivessem respirando. Para afirmar suas inten­ções, inclinou a cabeça de Bella para trás e, famin­to, encontrou sua boca. E ela, mandando às favas qualquer instinto de auto-preservação, derreteu-se na­quele beijo, correspondendo com exuberante paixão.

Numa pequena pausa, Edward disse tremendo:

— Agora negue que você me ama.

Ela meneou a cabeça, os lábios deixados em brasa pelos beijos dele, o corpo querendo mais.

— Não posso, amo você desde... desde quando es­távamos na ilha.

Os olhos deles brilharam triunfantes.

— Eu também. Venha, preciso esclarecer alguns equívocos antes de levar você de volta para a nossa casa, na Itália. Porque, meu único amor, quer você concorde, ou não em ser minha esposa, eu nunca mais vou perder você de vista.

Ele a tomou pelas duas mãos e a levou ao sofá, liberando-a com um sorriso maroto.

— Se estivermos nos tocando, não me responsabi­lizo pelos meus atos.

Bella o desejou ainda mais, seus olhos enevoados sentiram tanta necessidade dele.

— Não me olhe assim! Eu vou acabar esquecendo meu próprio nome, além de esquecer o que eu tenho para lhe dizer nesse momento.

— O que é?

Bella sorria. Jamais se sentira tão segura de si, de seus encantos femininos.

Sentando-se no canto mais longe do sofá, Edward disse:

— Você tem razão. Fui prometido a Tânia Denali di Barsini mal tinha saído da adolescência. Um acordo en­tre as duas famílias. Altamente vantajoso para ambas as partes. É o que acontece nos círculos aos quais per­tencemos. Não nos amávamos, mas era um acordo al­tamente conveniente. E nenhum de nós dois teve a menor pressa de marcar a data do casamento.

Sustentando o olhar brilhante em Bella, Edward jurou:

— Mesmo antes de eu me apaixonar por você, eu já tinha decidido que na minha volta a Florença iria terminar o noivado. Sabia que para ser digno eu de­veria fazer isso pessoalmente. Desconsiderando o de­sejo de nossas famílias, eu acabara de descobrir que o casamento deveria ser algo bem maior do que a jun­ção de duas fortunas. E assim, eu me apaixonei por você, e pela primeira vez na vida, compreendi o sig­nificado do amor. Mas nosso encontro acabou acarre­tando um atraso na minha volta a Florença. Na pri­meira oportunidade que eu tive, na noite da festa de aniversário de Alice, eu declarei a Tânia que o noi­vado estava rompido. Confessei que estava apaixo­nado por você, que era a minha vida. Ela tentou me dissuadir. Eu não sabia que, já naquela época, o pai dela estava com dificuldades financeiras. Quando fi­nalmente consegui me livrar dela, procurei por você. Alice me disse que você havia se retirado, com dor de cabeça.

— Tânia havia me dito que você e ela iriam se ca­sar muito em breve. A sua irmã confirmou. Eu entrei em estado de choque. Nunca me senti tão ferida, tão traída.

Com a face pálida ela estremeceu com essas me­mórias. Edward avançou para perto dela, abraçando-a e pedindo em tom de súplica.

— Será que um dia você vai me perdoar por tudo o que aconteceu? Vai tentar? Tânia agiu de forma dia­bólica. Dando-se conta de que nenhum de seus argu­mentos poderia me demover, ela decidiu manchar sua imagem aos meus olhos, bradando que você era uma ladra. E para minha vergonha, eu acreditei na evidência. Você estava em estado de choque. Eu não fazia idéia, naquele momento, que lhe tivessem con­tado sobre meu noivado. E os dois choques sucessi­vos deixaram você sem fala. Incapaz de se defender. Eu sou tão culpado quanto ela!

Impedindo de fluir seu desejo de dizer que o per­doava de tudo e qualquer coisa Bella perguntou:

-— E você, reatou o noivado?

— Sim.

Ele parecia devastado.

— Eu estava perplexo! Naquele momento horrí­vel, tanto quanto eu soubesse, a mulher que eu ama­va, como jamais amara alguém em toda a minha vida, havia se transformado numa pequena ladra. Ela nun­ca me amou, pensei, apenas via o que poderia conse­guir de mim.

Era evidente a angústia de Edward.

— Por favor minha querida, tente entender. Eu verdadeiramente tencionava trazer você a Londres e lhe propor casamento. Não havia contado nada a você. Ansiava por isso, mas acreditei ser meu dever romper o noivado com Tânia antes de expor as minhas intenções. Por essa razão, eu pensei, de forma imperdoável, que como eu não tinha dado sinal al­gum de recompensar você pelos serviços prestados na ilha, você decidiu então se servir da parte que jul­gava que lhe era devida. Depois disso, cedi aos dese­jos alheios. Estava confuso quanto ao meu futuro. Atirei-me ao trabalho na esperança de excluir tudo o mais. E depois eu a reencontrei em Londres. Com o nosso filho.

Bella acariciou as linhas da face de Edward com as pontas de seus dedos.

— Você me assustou. Achei que moveria céus e terras para tirar Thony de mim. Você ainda pensava que eu era uma ladra, e eu acreditava que você fora responsável por me colocar na lista negra.

— Foi Tânia a responsável. Contra a minha von­tade. E eu jamais iria separar você do nosso filho. Vocês precisam um do outro. Mas também eu preci­sava de você, e ameaçar foi tudo o que pude pensar para manter você comigo.

— Não se culpe por isso. Estou contente por ter agido assim.

Como para selar sua declaração Bella aproximou seus lábios num beijo leve.

A resposta de Edward foi imediata, sua boca com­portou-se de modo devorador, tomava os lábios de Bella com os seus de modo provocante, despertan­do um instinto selvagem. Passou-se um longo tempo até que Bella se deu conta de estar recostada nas almofadas desejando mais e mais.

— Estou perdendo todo o controle. Mas eu quero que, da próxima vez que fizermos amor, seja perfeito para nós dois. Não nesse lugar. Não com um bebê faminto que pode acordar a qualquer momento e nos desconcentrar.

E então, com um sorriso charmoso, e afastando as mechas de cabelo do rosto de Bella, confidenciou:

— Se você se lembrar, na mesma hora em que che­gamos à mansão, eu deixei você lá e parti. Estava com pressa de terminar o meu relacionamento com Tânia de uma vez por todas, e para contar a minha mãe e a minha irmã que eu tinha um lindo filho e iria me casar com a linda mãe dele. Parece que Tânia le­vou você a creditar que eu só rompi o noivado na se­gunda vez em que eu fui visitá-la. Não é verdade. Eu já suspeitava de que ela estava por trás do assim cha­mado roubo, por motivos mercenários particulares. Fui confrontá-la. O pai dela está tendo sua falência decretada. Ia acontecer algum dia ao que parece. Ela estava desesperada para manter o acordo comigo, as­segurar sua fortuna através da minha riqueza, em conseqüência preparou a armadilha para manchar o seu caráter.

Os olhos de Edward crivaram os de Bella.

— Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. E eu vol­tei para você. Estava desesperado para me ajoelhar diante de você e te pedir perdão, pedir você nova­mente em casamento, implorar para que tentasse me amar como eu a amava. Mas Tânia, mesmo sabendo que não haveria chance de reatarmos, teve de colocar seu veneno. Eu devia ter esperado. Eu a fiz confessar seu comportamento maldoso, e eu disse a ela exata­mente tudo o que pensava a esse respeito. Ela deve ter pensado que, se ela não iria usufruir da minha ri­queza, então a mulher que eu amava também não se­ria feliz.

Ele engoliu em seco, sustentando o olhar.

— Você vai se casar comigo?

Reprimindo o impulso de dizer, _Tente o seu me­lhor para me convencer! _ela envolveu o pescoço dele em seus braços.

— Sim, por favor. Amanhã. Hoje. Nesse minuto! Assim comovidos, escutaram Jacob colocar a chave na porta.

Bella permaneceu imóvel enquanto seu amigo ir­rompia dentro do apartamento.

— Você está bem, Bella? Saí mais cedo do traba­lho para ver se aquele homem estava aqui...

Ele se calou ao ver Edward se levantar. Por um mo­mento os dois homens se encararam. Bella receou algum tipo de confronto no qual o pobre Jacob não te­ria chance alguma. Então Edward abriu um sorriso.

— Obrigado por tomar conta de Bella para mim. Ela me contou o quanto você tem sido bondoso. Bella, você tem algo a dizer ao seu amigo, não é mesmo?

Com a face radiante Bella se levantou, encostando-se junto a Edward.

— Sim, nós vamos nos casar... — E olhou para o homem que adorava. E ele falou por ela.

— Em quatro semanas. Eu gostaria que fosse mais cedo, mas para realizar o casamento que o amor da minha vida merece, é preciso um pouco de tempo. Nós ficaremos muito felizes se, como um dos mais antigos amigos de Bella, você puder comparecer. Você é parte da verdadeira família de Bella.

— E Tina e o marido, se puderem vir do Canadá. E seus pais, é claro!

Bella transparecia euforia. E ficou aliviada quando viu Jacob abrir um grande sorriso, tirar o casa­co e estender a mão a Edward.

— Meus cumprimentos! Acho que eu passei boa parte da minha vida cuidando da minha irmãzinha e de Bella. Tina está bem casada, e agora é Bella que você tira das minhas mãos!

— Então nesse caso você está feliz de me ver pelas costas — brincou Bella sorrindo.

— Pode apostar! E agora, quem quer um sanduí­che? Eu estou faminto. Temos carne assada e... carne assada!

Sem esperar resposta ele foi até a cozinha. Bella voltou-se.

— Eu estou tão feliz que poderia explodir feito um balão. Você vai me amar para sempre? Diga quanto?

Edward olhou-a com adoração.

— Mais do que a minha própria vida. Escute, está ouvindo algo?

— É nosso filho que está acordando. Venha. Ele está sentindo a sua falta.

O menino sorriu quando viu seus pais se debruça­rem no berço.

— Ele já tem outro dente!

Edward falou aquilo como se fosse a mais recente descoberta do planeta. Ele pegou o menino e suspen­deu-o no ar. Antes de passá-lo a Bella deu carinho­samente dois beijinhos, um em cada face da criança.

— Minha família. Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do universo!

_Quatro semanas depois_

Foi um casamento perfeito. Edward dava a mão a Bella ajudando-a com os metros de seda creme a entrar no carro para voltarem a mansão.

— Você está tão linda, não posso tirar os olhos de você!

Ele retirou o véu que cobria a face de Bella e a beijou delicadamente. Bella sentiu os seus seios forçarem o tecido do corpete.

— Se você não parar de me beijar, vamos passar vergonha em público!

Finalmente, foram para a mansão, onde iriam re­ceber os cumprimentos, risadas e votos de felicidade dos convidados. Bella olhou Thony de relance. Ves­tindo uma miniatura de terno de marinheiro, parecia inteiramente encantador nos braços da avó coruja.

— Você está certo. Ele não vai sentir a nossa falta, só por uma noite especial — admitiu Bella.

— É claro! E eu não estou sempre certo? Todo mundo o adora. E Minette irá assegurar para que ele não seja mimado demais. Na semana que vem, esta­remos embarcando para a nossa lua-de-mel na minha mansão na costa amalfitana. Minette tomará conta de Thony quando nós quisermos ficar a sós. E esta noite, minha querida, será somente nossa.

Bella relaxou na confortável poltrona de couro do automóvel. Sua mente passou em revista as últimas quatro semanas. Fora uma agitação febril.

Alice a recebera com beijos e abraços.

— Estou muito contente que aquele horrível equí­voco tenha sido esclarecido. Oh, que mulher horroro­sa e diabólica. Poderia estrangulá-la sorrindo! Sabia do compromisso mas nunca gostei da idéia. Ela teria acabado com Edward. Mas agora não vamos mais falar dela e vamos nos concentrar em como você fará Edward feliz. Posso lhe jurar, que depois daquela terrível circunstância, ele ficou arrasado, e só pensava em trabalho.

Alice tinha hospedado todo o contingente inglês dos convidados por todo o período do casamento.

Encontrar a mãe de Edward pela primeira vez fora assustador. Mas ela a cumprimentara de modo tão ca­loroso, e exigiu ser tratada de mãe por Bella. A se­nhora caiu de amores por Thony e contou que ele era o retrato de Edward quando criança.

Escolher o vestido e preparar a recepção que Alice decidira deveria ser apropriada à realeza, mas deixara pouco tempo para sentir saudades de Edward. As semanas passaram-se voando e Bella foi acorda­da de seu devaneio quando Edward desligou o motor.

— Estamos em casa.

Olhando a bela mansão e o sol se pondo nas coli­nas toscanas, Bella percebeu que seus olhos esta­vam úmidos de pura felicidade. Ela os deixou fecha­dos enquanto Edward a ajudava a sair do carro e a er­guia em seus braços. Ela os abriu novamente quando foi colocada de pé no salão da entrada, e deixou esca­par um gritinho de surpresa.

No centro do salão, estava o carrinho de bebê pre­senteado pela sra. Hopkins. Parecia ter sido feito na véspera. A carroceria brilhava, os aros cromados reluziam e havia uma luxuosa coberta branca no interior.

— Para você, minha querida esposa — murmurou Edward.

As mãos dele seguravam a cintura de Bella e ele procurou seus lábios para saciarem seu desejo.

— Nosso filho já está muito grande para precisar desse carrinho. Mas algum dia, outro bebezinho po­derá se divertir nesse modelo de luxo, o que acha?

O coração de Bella cresceu em seu peito. Ela abraçou o pescoço dele, e disse com a voz macia, olhando bem dentro dos olhos negros:

— Ao menos mais dois bebês irão se divertir aí dentro. Acho que poderemos começar a providenciar agora mesmo.

Com um sorriso masculino de aprovação Edward a tomou novamente nos braços.

— Essa é a melhor idéia que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida.

E carregou-a nos braços subindo a longa escadaria.

_FIM_

**É isso ai gente**

**Espero que tenham gostado..**

**Obrigada a todos que estiveram acompanhando...**

**É muito importante para mim...**

**Espero os ver na próxima**

**Beijos!!!**


End file.
